Pink Hearts & Green Clovers
by AdamaGirl
Summary: A multi-chapter sequel/companion of sorts, to my previous story, I Hate Pink Flamingos... Andy's heart is broken, as Sharon is now with Martin Castillo from Miami Vice... but fear not! Our favorite lieutenant finds a new doctor who specializes in healing hearts- and souls. Paging Dr. Virginia Dixon, from Grey's Anatomy- STAT! Chapter 25- the Final Chapter is now posted!
1. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

_**Disclaimer: Major Crimes is the property of James Duff, and I'm just borrowing Andy Flynn, Sharon Raydor, and all of the MC characters for fun. I do not own them, nor do I own the characters from Miami Vice, Battlestar Galactica, and Grey's Anatomy, who are either mentioned or featured in this story- they are all owned by Anthony Yerkovich, Ronald D. Moore, and Shondra Rimes, respectively.**_

 _ **A/N: This series is a companion/sequel to my story I Hate Pink Flamingos... It picks up a few months after the end of 'Flamingos, so all of the facts remain from that story. Sharon is still Captain, Chief Taylor is still alive, etc. This story is written for Happymisa, who requested a bit of fun between Lt. Andy Flynn- from Major Crimes, and Dr. Virginia Dixon- from Grey's Anatomy. I'm having a lot of fun with this, and plan for it to be multi-chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it!**_

The lieutenant shuffled the papers on his desk, and then rearranged his various personal items and pencil cup, which were also there.

He tidied a small stack of files...

Tossed a few items into the nearby trash and recycling bins...

And checked his watch for the umpteenth time...

Sure enough, the time was the same as that of his computer's desktop display, as well as the analog clock on the wall.

Andy Flynn sighed.

Although he'd taken a personal day for his upcoming appointment, he'd found that puttering around alone in his house to be too much, while waiting for the time to pass. It was far better to do nothing, while surrounded by the drum of life, beaten by his friends and co-workers.

As it was, Detective Amy Sykes had been on the phone all morning, trying to track down a lead on a case... Julio Sanchez was doing battle with the copier, which literally ate his report... and Mike Tao was currently trading gaming tips with Buzz over at the water cooler...

The whole place smelled like the Greek take-out they'd ordered in for lunch. Warmly spicy, and full of delicious herbs.

It was pretty typical stuff, for the Major Crimes Unit, but now it was time.

"You want me to go with you?"

Andy felt his partner's hand on his shoulder, and noted the concern in Lt. Provenza's normally gruff voice. All of the other members of the team had offered to do the same... especially _her_... but he'd politely declined them each time.

"I'll be fine," Andy told Provenza. "It's just a consult. A glorified check-up," he said of his appointment at Cedars-Sinai Hospital. "They say my heart is as healthy as a race horse's... there's nothing to worry about."

Provenza nodded solemnly.

Andy pocketed his iPhone, then pulled on his suit's jacket. The charcoal grey complemented his silver hair, and went nicely with the crisp white shirt and bright red tie he'd chosen that morning.

Before leaving, Andy gathered a group of thin manila files and made a detour to the captain's office.

* * *

The sight of Sharon 'Darth' Raydor, holding a baby never ceased to stop him in his tracks.

The captain didn't see him when he entered the room, but the lieutenant saw her... and his heart nearly shattered into a million pieces.

Her back was to him, as she held the infant in her arms and was looking out the large window behind her desk. Sharon was pointing out clouds and various other objects to her new granddaughter, in a very conversational manner. The baby gurgled and cooed in response, clearly as in love with Sharon as she was with her.

Andy swallowed, while knowing the feeling all-too well.

Sensing his presence, the captain turned to face him and smiled warmly.

Sharon was dressed in a lavender shift dress that was cut just above her knees, showing off her gorgeous legs. Her red hair was as long and beautiful and glossy as ever, but would be a problem soon if the child in her arms had anything to say about it. As it was, the baby was becoming good with her little hands, and the captain's famed tresses– and glasses were marked as fair game for grabbing.

"I don't want to interrupt, but I just wanted to bring in Dr. Morales' reports for the Bauer case, before I left."

Sharon nodded, then adjusted her glasses before taking the files from him. "Are you sure you don't want some company to go with you? I always used to–"

"No," Andy replied a bit too quickly. He swallowed his hurt, then focused on little Kacey-Anne Thrace Adams.

The baby girl was the granddaughter of Sharon's past and current lover, Martin Castillo. Like Sharon with Rusty, Castillo had an adopted child of his own, a young woman named Kara, who had once been a runaway street kid.

It was somewhat of a tangled mess to the lieutenant, as Sharon had once known Castillo, _biblically_ , some 20yrs ago. She'd conceived a child with him after a one-night-stand, while attending a conference in Miami. Sadly, Sharon lost the baby early in the pregnancy, and assumed her connection to him was over. But Fate had other plans, however, and she reconnected with him again recently. Martin Castillo had been a DEA agent, and worked for years for the Miami-Dade vice unit, until finally retiring after decades of service, and relocating to Los Angeles to be with his daughter and her family.

And Sharon.

"I'll be alright. Besides, you've got your hands full there," Andy noted with honesty as the baby beamed a slobbery smile at him. The child wore a pink L.A. Dodgers onesie, and a blue & white lace headband on her fuzzy blond head.

The captain couldn't help but smile, as Kacey drooled on her bare arm. "We just had lunch together. I have to take her back down to the daycare wing soon, so I could easily–"

Andy waived her off. "Thanks, Sharon, but I've got this." He dug his hands in his pockets and continued to study her and the baby.

Sensing his need for distraction, Sharon continued the small talk between her and the lieutenant. "My favorite cousin, Virginia, is in town for a couple of days on business. She is... amazing! We're having dinner at my apartment tonight, and Marty is cooking– something very wonderful– and healthy– so if you'd like, you're welcome to join us."

 _Us._

The word hung in the air, and Andy's heart broke a bit more.

"I, uh... to be honest, this whole doctor consult thing has me pretty twisted up... besides, I don't really think that I'm up for that. All things considered. You know?"

Andy knew Rusty, of course, not to mention her older children, Emily and Ricky, but he'd never met any of Sharon's other family members. So that was huge, that her new lover was already becoming acquainted with Sharon's extended relations.

The woman bit her lip, and nodded in silent acknowledgment.

"By the way, where _is_ Castillo?" the lieutenant asked as his eyes fell on the baby once more. "I thought he moved out here to take care of the kid while her parents were working?"

 _And not just to frak Sharon whenever he wanted to..._

Sharon hummed. "Marty did, and he is... but a colleague of his has also retired recently, and the two are talking of starting a chapter of Casa Mia here, in East L.A. Right now they are touring potential houses and visiting banking institutions for lines of credit.

Andy shook his head at the notion. Sharon had fallen for a truly good man in Martin Castillo. In Miami, he'd run a highly successful home flipping non-profit, for at-risk youths, and it only seemed right that he'd do the same for kids now, in the place of his birth.

"You couldn't have fallen for a guy who just took the kid to the mall and sat and drank coffee all day, while BS-ing with other old guys in the same boat, could ya?"

Sharon Raydor smiled at that. Although there was still tension below the surface, Andy Flynn's light and teasing tone showed the truth to his nature. There was also true honesty in his eyes, which had always been undeniable windows to his soul.

He was okay.

They were okay.

Sharon smiled as she tried to imagine her man, Martin Castillo, a Starbucks cup in hand, marking time while sitting on a bench, with a baby stroller at his side. It was a cute picture, maybe, but not certainly not him.

"Nope," she replied with a small giggle.

Andy grinned, then bussed a sweet kiss to Kacey's extended hand. "You know, Kid, your Mimi is one Bad Ass lady. So- stick with her, learn all you can, and you'll be golden!"

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	2. When Andy Met Virginia

_**A/N: Finally- here is the second chapter! It took a bit of time to write, as Dr. Dixon has only appeared in three episodes of Grey's Anatomy, so far, and I had to think about how she would be with Andy. I truly hope that I've got her right, and hope to continue to write her correctly in the future. She's a cool character, and I want to do her- and Andy, justice! Thank you for reading, and hopefully enjoying!**_

He'd always prided himself on being prompt and on time, but as it turned out, the new consulting doctor that Andy Flynn was about to see, was the one who was running late.

By almost an hour.

Not wanting to mark the time in the hospital waiting room, the lieutenant left word with the receptionist to text him when to return, and adjourned to a neighboring park to try to enjoy the day.

As it was, it was a lovely Chamber of Commerce day in Los Angeles. Sunny and warm– a slight breeze that cooled the humidity and clear the air of the famed smog.

Children played...

Elderly couples strolled...

And young love blossomed on the grass...

Andy smiled genuinely at them all– even as his heart broke even more.

He'd always considered himself to be a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, but lately that had become a Herculean task. The old saw about never dating a co-worker, not to mention your superior, was ringing truer than ever. And while Andy had always known that things between Sharon and him was more one-sided than it was mutual, it still hurt that she was with someone else.

And dammit, but Castillo was a great guy.

Sykes adored him, having known the former Vice cop since she was a young child...

Sanchez sparred with him, weekly, in the boxing ring at the gym...

Tao envied his hair...

Buzz liked him, despite being slightly afraid of him...

And Provenza was his usual gruffy self– as he was in regard with everyone.

Andy dug his hands in his pockets and sighed, as he walked along the paved path that ran through the park. He remembered playing with his daughter there during his days of visitation during her childhood.

Oh how Nicole had loved to roller-blade!

Andy walked the same paved pathway they'd traversed so many years before, all the while trying to avoid the joggers and those with babies in strollers. When he got a text alert on his phone, he decided that it'd be safer to read it while not in traffic, so he found a nearby bench and took a moment to read the message.

So engrossed in his actions, Andy barely noticed the woman already sitting there.

Somewhat taken aback by his abruptness, she sidled her way to the far side of the bench, while never making eye-contact with him.

Andy chuckled quietly to himself as he read his text. He'd hoped it was from the hospital with an update on his new appointment time, but it was from Provenza– who told him to 'break a leg' at his doctor visit.

The woman gave him a side glance, and hummed at his show of amusement.

Realizing he wasn't alone, Andy turned to his seat mate and then gestured toward his phone in explanation. "That was a text from my partner... he's got quite a sense of humor."

She raised a sculpted red brow at his forward nature, and seemed to be searching for a reply. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Forever," Andy replied with a chuckle.

The woman faced him, then smiled a bit. "My cousin has a gay son... love has no boundaries."

Andy swallowed, not knowing quite what to say.

No one had ever thought of him to be gay. Not that there was anything wrong with being _that way_ – he just wasn't, and it kind of shocked him. Even in this day and age.

"Oh, Provenza's not my partner... I mean, he is, but he's not _that kind_ of a partner. You see, I'm a cop– and so is he, and we just work together. We're friends too, but just not with _benefits_."

The woman nodded in understanding. "It is never wise to sleep with a co-worker."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Yes."

Andy turned to her, and for the first time, really laid eyes on the lady next to him.

The resemblance was amazing.

Same red hair, green eyes, and ivory skin... She wore less makeup than Sharon, and her hair was styled more in the long waves that the captain had favored some years back, but put a pair of glasses on the woman and one could've sworn she was a Raydor Twin!

Her eyes met his, finally, and she saw his recognition.

"You know my cousin, Sharon."

Andy nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm Dr. Virginia Dixon. I am a cardio-thoracic surgeon, with privileges at numerous hospitals around the country, including Cedars-Sinai, here in Los Angeles. Fixing hearts is what I do, and I enjoy my job very much."

The lieutenant grinned, then offered his hand to her. When she didn't offer hers, he understood and wasn't offended.

Many people were germaphobes.

"I'm Lt. Andy Flynn, of the Major Crimes Division of the Los Angeles Police Department, and yes, I do know Sharon Raydor– she's my captain."

Virginia nodded and hummed, so much like her cousin.

"Sharon and I are very close. Her mother is my father's sister, and as children, we got into much mischief together at family reunions. She is a very good person, and I love her very much."

"I can tell."

Virginia smiled as she seemed to recall a memory from long ago. "Our family was not happy with her marriage to Jackson Raydor. We all felt that he was a moron, and are quite relieved that she is rid of him."

"Amen to that," Andy exhaled in agreement.

"Although I am here in Los Angeles for a patient at the hospital, I've been asked by the Dixon-O'Dwyers to observe and assess her new lover. We have a feeling that she'd been seeing someone before, but she never spoke of him. However, this new man–"

"Martin Castillo."

Virginia nodded, then frowned.

Andy wondered if the family had concerns regarding the former agent/cop, or perhaps Virginia just didn't like being interrupted. He apologized, and asked her to continue.

"Yes, Martin Castillo– do you know him well?"

The lieutenant coughed. Being the previously spoken of, but never actually mentioned man in Sharon's life, kinda hurt. And, having to give an assessment of her new guy, hurt even more.

Still, he would do what was right.

"Not as well as Sharon," Andy told Virginia wryly. "But from what I've seen of him, he seems to be a stand up guy. You have nothing to worry about, there."

"Good. I'm having dinner with them both tonight, and I want to like Martin Castillo."

"You will. Everyone does."

Virginia nodded, then chanced a look at her bench mate. "I like you, Andy Flynn. Very much, indeed."

She offered her hand in friendship, and Andy was about to take it, when unfortunately his text messaging went ping, on his phone.

"I'm sorry, but I have to read this," he told her. "I'm waiting for a consult with a Dr. Rahman, here at the hospital. He was running late, and I'm hoping that he's in his office by now. I'm a little nervous to see what he has to say. You see, I had a heart attack a time ago, and, well– I'm spooked."

"Understood," she replied with great efficiency. "I know Dr. Rahman... he is very good. Your heart will be in good care, with him."

Of that, and on her word, Andy had no doubt.

Not knowing what else to say, Virginia looked down at the ground, where her well-heeled feet sat next to Andy's shiny wingtips. A bit of clover grew there in the grass, and she reached down and plucked one and examined it before giving it to him.

"The odds of finding a four-leaf clover are infinite. But you do not need one, or luck, for that matter, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Doc."

They rose together, then walked sided-by-side toward the hospital, and their respective appointments.

Upon entry to the lobby, the lady surgeon chanced a touch to Andy's arm. It was something that Sharon Raydor would have done, but when Andy looked at the woman, he only saw Virginia Dixon.

"When all of this is over, would you like to join me for dinner at my cousin's home? I never like being a third wheel in situations such as that."

Andy grinned and nodded.

"Me neither– and yes, I'd love to."

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	3. It's, Suppertime!

**_A/N: Okay, readers- here's Chapter 3! It's a biggie, as Sharon & Virginia's backstory needs to be explored, first- so that Andy and the lovely Dr. Dixon may go forward! I have to admit, as much as I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE writing for Sharon & Castillo, I'm kinda falling for Andy & Virginia... and I hope that all of you are, too! Enjoy! _**

Sharon Raydor smiled, as a strong and familiar pair of arms surrounded her, followed by an even more familiar brush of a mustache against her exposed neck.

"Stay away from my soup."

"But it smells so good!"

Martin Castillo growled as his lover turned to face him. "So do you, Captain."

Sharon hummed as she pressed her mouth to his, while enjoying the feel of his body next to her own.

Retirement from the Force looked good on her man. Having pushed away from his desk to keep up with his very busy family, Castillo had lost much of the gut he'd acquired over the years, and was now in fighting-form. He looked years younger, and had even started to grow his silvered hair long enough to make a stub of a ponytail– something that which Sharon loved to pull in moments of passion.

As the couple continued to playfully kiss and canoodle in the kitchen of Sharon's Los Feliz Towers apartment, Rusty Beck rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should just cancel with Virginia, so the two of you can go at it for real– and preferably in the bedroom!"

Sharon pushed away from a grinning Castillo, and gave a mock glare to her son as he gathered his books and laptop from the living area of the apartment. Baby Kacey was snoozing nearby in another of her many Pack'N'Plays, which were scattered in various locations throughout the greater Los Angeles area. Much to the chagrin of her Mimi and Abu, the child would soon be leaving with Rusty to go home to her parents, who had also invited Rusty to join their weekly Poker Night.

"Too late. Virginia just texted a few minutes ago, saying that she's on her way– and that she's bringing someone with her!"

Rusty studied his mother's look of intrigue, as she added another place setting to the dining table. She'd ditched her work clothes for a nice pair of jeans and a lightweight forest green sweater, and like her man– she was barefoot.

"You mean she's got a date?" Rusty asked without thinking. "Like with a guy? Do people with Asperger's even have sex?"

And at that, Castillo glared at Rusty– for real.

"Not cool, Son."

The young man swallowed, then apologized to Sharon.

"I just meant– how does that work for her? All things considered..."

Sharon chose her words carefully, as she knew that Rusty didn't truly mean for his words to be so harsh. Although the O'Dwyer-Dixon family loved and supported her cousin Virginia, beyond words, they never coddled her– given her condition. It was what it was, and that had always been that. End of story.

"Virginia dates. Of that, I can assure you," Sharon told her son. "All through college, she went with a wonderful guy– Jason, who was an Economics Major. Things got quite serious between the two of them, and there was even talk of marriage... but once Virginia started medical school, she realized that medicine– especially the human heart, was her true passion, and she broke things off with him."

"Ouch!"

From the kitchen, Castillo chuckled. "It hurts to be burned by an O'Dwyer Woman, trust me."

Sharon smiled in his direction, then noted, "Yes, but we do know how to make nice, later."

" _Es verdad_ ," Castillo huskily confirmed, with an added wink.

Rusty groaned at the pair. If he didn't love the two of them so much already, he might've been sick, right then and there.

Before the discussion of Virginia and her sex life could go any further, there was a very efficient sounding knock at the door, alerting them all, to the arrival of their guests.

"There she is," Sharon told her men, as she moved to answer the door. "Be nice to Virginia's date, no matter what– okay?!"

Both Rusty and Castillo, quietly saluted her in reply, as they stood together in attention.

Baby Kacey, while slowly waking from her nap, gave a non-committal coo.

The sight of Sharon Raydor, embracing her dopple-ganger cousin, was just too special for words. It started out gentle and cautious on Sharon's part, but then things were decidedly ampped up, as Virginia turned the tables on her and engulfed Sharon in a full-on bear hug.

It would have been enough to melt even the cynical Lt. Louie Provenza.

Eventually the two women parted, and Virginia's date was revealed.

"Andy!" Sharon exclaimed upon sight of her lieutenant, and former sometimes-lover. "My gods... but how do you and–"

"We met in the park!" Virginia offered quickly before her cousin could finish, and before the man to her right could explain. "We had a very nice talk, and since he already knew you, I asked him to join us for dinner."

Andy's gaze met Sharon's look of surprise, and he shrugged boyishly, while holding a bouquet of calla lilies. "I hope your previous offer still stands."

"Yes, yes– of course. Please, both of you come in!"

It was then Andy Flynn's turn to watch as Virginia, as she was brought into the fold of Sharon Raydor's family. Rusty warmly hugged his second-cousin, who then told him that he'd grown three inches taller since the last time she'd seen him, to which he'd grinned and blushed. Then Sharon introduced the imposing-looking Castillo, who could not have been more genuinely sweet with Virginia if he'd tried.

"And the little one?"

When Sharon, Rusty, and Castillo all drew questioning looks at Virginia's askance, the good doctor gave an expectant nod toward the occupied bassinet/playpen.

"The baby. May I meet her as well?"

Sharon and Castillo each beamed with pride, before Sharon moved to sweep little Kacey into her arms and present her to her cousin for an official introduction.

Quite charmed by the child, Virginia took Kacey from Sharon's arms, and then proceeded to enter the living area of the apartment as the baby cooed and drooled with delight at the lady that looked so much like her Mimi.

Andy, Sharon, Castillo, and Rusty all looked on in surprise at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

Dr. Dixon warmly cradled the child in her arms, and spoke softly to her. It was a beautiful sight. Kacey was on her fifth clothing change for the day, and looked like a tiny angel in her pink dress with crinolines, and a matching headband. Virginia had changed her own clothes, before leaving the hospital– swapping out her scrubs and lab coat, for an ivory silk blouse with cutouts, and understated black slacks.

She kept her shoes on, in Sharon's apartment, as did Lt. Flynn.

"I had no idea that Virginia likes babies, so much," Sharon said of her cousin.

"Who doesn't?" Andy replied.

After a beat, Sharon, Rusty, and Castillo then chimed in three-part unison, "Provenza!"

The group shared a collective laugh, and then Castillo's phone rang. It was his son-in-law, Lee, who had arrived at the building, to pick up Rusty and the baby. So after a quick health assessment by Dr. Dixon, Kacey was relinquished to Castillo who then excused himself from the group to escort Rusty down to the building's entrance, and to help Lee settle the baby into her car seat.

Knowing the contentious relationship between that of her lover and Leland Adams, Sharon hoped that Rusty would get photos of that particular operation– and text them to her later!

Once Castillo was gone, Sharon urged her guests to relax in the living area, while she put Andy's flowers in water and then got all three of them some drinks. Virginia, like Sharon, chose a glass of Pinot Grigio, while Andy opted for one of Rusty's favorite imported ginger brews in a very cool stubby brown bottle.

Once everyone and everything was taken care, Sharon joined her cousin on the sofa, while the lieutenant had taken up one of the comfortable side chairs. Andy had removed his jacket and tie, and raised his bottle to toast her and Virginia.

He couldn't get over the resemblance between the two women, and said so.

"We had fun with it when we were kids," Sharon replied wistfully. "And it drove our families crazy."

"Sharon and I once took turns eating an entire lemon pie, made by our grandmother Vernie, as it cooled on her back porch," Virginia confessed.

"Oh my, yes! That was terrible of us– but delicious," Sharon added. "We did it little by little, throughout the day, and when Grandma discovered that her pie was gone, she asked us both to fess up as to who was responsible."

"I said that I did it, all by myself," the doctor told Andy.

"Because you didn't think Grandma would think you would lie!" the captain retorted.

Virginia smiled slyly. "Exactly! I wanted all of the blame, as I didn't want you to get in trouble. And she believed me– that is, until you got sick right there in Grandma's kitchen!"

"And then you did, as well!"

"I could not hold it in any longer."

"Our punishment was cleaning up our mess," Sharon ruefully explained. "To this day, I cannot even look at lemon pie."

"Ditto," Virginia groaned.

Andy smiled, and his eyes creased attractively so. Sharon could not help but notice her cousin smiling into her glass of wine, while obviously taking note of Andy's joy and amusement.

"We had a very good childhood," Virginia stated proudly.

The lieutenant chuckled a bit, then added, "Sounds like it."

Virginia hummed her version of the O'Dwyer-Raydor Hum, and turned to her cousin. "I am sure you are looking forward to Kacey's future. She is a very good baby, and has no fear of strangers."

Andy nodded, as he'd noticed that as well. In the few times that he had seen the child, she'd been passed around her extended family– the Major Crimes Unit, included– like a proverbial football, albeit very lovingly. Kacey was very clearly adored, and she, in turn, accepted them all, easily.

"Yes," Sharon replied, with an added hum of her own. "Yes, she is a very good girl– and yes, I can't wait to see how she grows and matures. If she's anything like her mother, Kara, she will be a handful."

"Castillo will have a coronary when she starts dating."

Sharon choked on her wine, at Andy's suggestion.

Virginia patted her cousin on the back, then offered, "If he does, then I will fix him– and you, if need be."

The police captain nodded through her discomfort, as her cousin knew her too well. It was hard enough for her to have her own kids dating– first Emily and Ricky, and then Rusty. Sharon wondered if she'd be able to handle an of-age Kacey, in her advancing years.

Before she could reply, Abu himself, returned to the apartment, and announced that he was going to put the finishing touches on their dinner, and then they'd be ready to eat. The cousins took the opportunity to steal a few private minutes together– alone, on Sharon's balcony, while Andy made the somewhat uncomfortable journey toward the kitchen/dining area to make small talk with Castillo.

The lieutenant noticed, that like him, Castillo was nursing a bottle of ginger brew. Andy couldn't help but wonder if the guy was doing that out of courtesy, in knowing that he was a recovering alcoholic, or if he genuinely liked the drink itself.

"I like the bottle," Castillo stated, quite out-of-the-blue, as if reading his guest's mind.

"Oh," Andy replied, with a quiet blush. It was a rather fanciful notion, coming from the very serious man, but one that the lieutenant took to be true, and he had no doubt there were far more surprising revelations to be had beneath Castillo's seemingly hard exterior.

Castillo halted the rough chopping job he was doing on a pile of cilantro, and looked right at him. "There's no shame, Flynn. Only in not getting help. I have a friend that needs to learn that."

"Yeah," Andy replied in total agreement, as Castillo swiftly moved on to halve a couple of limes to squeeze into the bubbling pot of soup.

"I was wondering if you could help him..."

Andy was taken aback by Castillo's round-about request. It was quiet, and heartfelt. "This friend... is it the guy who you're starting the building program with?"

"Yeah."

Andy nodded. "Anything for a fellow lawman."

Castillo clinked his bottle to Andy's, then supplied, "Saul's a good man... but in our line of work–"

"You see things," Andy filled in the blanks, as he knew what Castillo meant. He also knew how hard it must have been to have to ask for help for his friend, given the rather odd relationship he and Castillo had with each other. That took guts, which Andy knew Castillo had out the wazoo, but still it showed him what a good man that he truly was.

 _Sharon had chosen wisely._

"You'll like Saul."

"I look forward to meeting him."

Castillo flashed a rare smile, then took a final swig from his bottle. "Just look out for his wife, Ellen."

Andy chuckled. "A real handful?"

"And then some."

The two men laughed in unison, with somewhat ease. Andy wasn't sure if he and Martin Castillo would ever be the best of friends, but now at least the sight of the man didn't make his blood pressure rise.

Thankfully, before the two men were reduced to talking about the weather, Sharon and Virginia returned to their fold. Both looked a bit serious, but then Castillo announced that their dinner was ready, and all seemed to be forgotten.

While Andy and Virginia each took their seats at the table, Sharon had a few hushed words with Castillo in the kitchen, and then they brought the plated food to the table. Everything looked as beautiful as the aroma that was produced.

The main attraction, Castillo's chicken and lime stew, was a fragrant and delicately hearty mix of Latin flavors. Shredded chicken married nicely with tomatoes, chillies, cumin, and rice in a gorgeous broth, garnished with fresh cilantro. Bowls of quartered limes, and more cilantro were available for further seasoning, if needed, and a covered clay dish with warmed tortillas was on hand in place of bread. All of it was paired with rustic Mexican glass goblets of iced lemon water, making for a delicious and healthy meal.

Despite her cousin's lack of belief, Sharon led the table in prayer before they started eating. She, Andy, and Castillo were all good Catholics, and had much to be thankful for, plus Sharon never gave up hope that Virginia would eventually _see the light_ – and come into the fold.

"When did you have time to do all of this?" Andy asked Castillo, once everyone started eating. "Sharon said you were out all day for the Casa Mia program."

Castillo nodded, as he tore a tortilla in half and dipped part of it in his soup. "In truth, the dish takes two days to make. The majority of the work was done yesterday... boiling and shredding the chicken... making the broth from scratch, and then skimming the fat... all of that is a pain in the ass... but it's worth it. I had Kacey in the kitchen with me, and we did it together. The rest of it was able to be put together tonight, at the last minute, which worked out as planned."

"I didn't get to help," Sharon noted with sadness.

Andy and Virginia both replied in sharp unison, "Good!"

When Sharon sighed heavily, over her lack of culinary skills, Castillo patted her hand in consolation. "You do take-out like a pro, Captain."

"I make Reservations," Virginia stated dryly.

Andy grinned, and then saluted Castillo with his water glass. "Thank God our grandmothers taught us how to cook!"

Sharon's lover chuckled in agreement, then added a hearty, "So say we all!"

All four continued to eat, and conversed easily with each other. Sharon made it a point that neither she, nor Andy, would talk shop during the evening, and kept their phones away from the table. Castillo put his phone on vibrate, and promised not to answer– unless it was an emergency regarding the baby. Only Virginia was allowed to keep her phone on and at the ready, given the fact that she was a doctor.

Andy enjoyed Virginia's gentle interrogation of her cousin's lover. Throughout their meal, Martin Castillo was peppered with questions as to his living quarters, financial status, physical and mental health, and political leanings. Some of her questions were rather pointed, and should have caused irritation in the man, but Virginia's charming manner totally disarmed Castillo, and he opened himself to her like a book.

 _Virginia Dixon would make one hell of a police officer..._

Sensing the great elephant in the room, supplied by the beautiful red haired cousins, Andy finally addressed his medical appointment, earlier in the day.

"Doctor Rahman gave me a clean bill of health," the lieutenant proudly revealed. "The guy was quite a character, but I can tell he really knows his stuff, and I trusted him immediately. On my way out of his office, Rahman said, 'Hospitals are for sick people- get the shit out of here– I'll see you on the fucking golf course next week!'"

Virginia smiled and nodded, as she knew the Oxford-trained, Pakastani doctor well. "Yes, that is him."

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief, and Castillo gave his own congratulations. Having faced death numerous times over the years, Sharon's lover knew what it was like to feel closer to the ground with each brush with mortality.

Over coffee and gourmet chocolate chip peanut butter cookies, in the living area, the group continued to talk.

"How long do I have you for, Virginia?" Sharon asked as she sat next to her cousin on the sofa, while the men took the side chairs. "Your last visit was little more than a layover, as you were on your way home to Seattle."

Virginia hummed, and Andy smiled.

"Five days," the doctor replied. "One hundred and fifteen hours, remain. I have three surgeries scheduled, over a two day span, but will be free for the long weekend. I would like to stay longer, truly, but I am needed in Seattle. Grey skies are not good for hearts, so I need to be available."

"Well, we have plenty of sunshine in L.A.," Andy stated, while subtly taking her hand in his. "I hope you will get to enjoy more of it, while you're here."

The lieutenant's gentle action and familiar tone, and her cousin's smile, did not go un-noticed by Sharon.

"Indeed," Virginia replied with a nod. "I'd like very much, to go to the beach, at some point, during my time here. The regularity of the ocean's waves is calming. Nature enjoys order, and I do as well."

"Plus, it's very beautiful," added Sharon.

"Yes," agreed her cousin. "Yes, it is."

Castillo, who sat with his hands folded in his lap, smiled thoughtfully as he mentally noted the similarities of the two women. To Sharon, he quietly reminded, "The cabin."

The woman immediately brightened, and almost jumped out of her chair.

"Oh my gods, yes! Virginia, we can go to the family cabin, in Big Bear! Do you remember all of the holidays we spent there, when we were kids?"

Dr. Dixon's eyes flashed with equaled joy.

"Of course! We also skated on the lake, for hours on end, while there for Christmas. The snow on the evergreen branches glittered like diamonds, and when we came inside from playing, your mother had tea and hot buttery toast as a snack for us."

Andy, who grew up in the very urban boroughs of New York City, could not help but chuckle at the women's Hallmark Card childhoods. It all sounded downright magical.

"I'll make arrangements to have the cabin opened up, and ready for the weekend," Sharon announced, as obvious plans were already being made in her head. "This will be so much fun."

Then, when Sharon's phone pingged with a text alert, she and Andy both sighed.

"Please don't let it be a murder," Andy begged the Fates. "Not tonight."

Sharon smiled, as she read her phone's screen. "It's from Rusty," she explained. "He wants to know if he can stay the night at Kara and Lee's."

"Sounds good," Castillo opined. When Sharon frowned, he asked, "Why not?"

"He has classes tomorrow."

"I know."

Andy watched as Virginia observed the interaction between her cousin and her lover. The doctor smiled at their parental back and forth, and Andy couldn't help but ask what she was going to be reporting back to the Dixon-O'Dwyer family, in regard to Castillo.

"I know my cousin very well. Martin challenges Sharon, and she does the same with him," Virginia noted in a hushed whisper. "The symmetry between the two is noticeable, and good. Have you ever seen them fight?"

"Nothing, really."

"That is a shame."

Andy chuckled, as he would've agreed with her totally, not long ago.

"Sharon has said, the sexual relations between them is like nothing she's ever experienced," Virginia continued to note. "It would stand to reason that an argument between them would be equally explosive. That is not necessarily a bad thing. Not when there is a strong foundation of love and respect."

"That's something she never had with Jack," Andy noted, as he imagined the POS lawyer, known as Jackson Raydor.

"No."

Andy couldn't help but grin, which was something he'd been doing quite a bit– ever since he'd met the beautiful and charming Dr. Virginia Dixon.

Discussing his superior officer and former occasional lover, like that of a subject in a nature documentary, was kind of wrong... but with Virginia, it felt like so many kinds of right.

As did everything.

Once everything was decided that Rusty would be overnighting at Castillo's daughter's house, afterall, and driven to his classes in the morning by one of his hosts, Virginia rose to hug her cousin, and give her regards to the woman's lover.

"This evening was wonderful, but now I must go," the doctor announced in her very efficient manner.

"You're not sleeping here?" Sharon asked, as she continued to hold Virginia's hand. "I thought we could have breakfast in the morning, and have Girl Time, together."

Virginia smiled sadly. "I would love to do that, but I have a very early surgery scheduled. It was better to book a hotel room, closer to the hospital, so I can just get up and go. I love you, Sharon, and I promise you that we will have plenty of Girl Time, while I am here."

"Okay," the captain replied with a nod.

Andy rose from the sofa to put on his suit jacket, and pocket his tie. "I'll drive you to your hotel, Virginia."

The woman blushed a bit, then thanked the lieutenant. As he grabbed his coat and tie, and walked to the door with Castillo, Virginia leaned in closer to her cousin and whispered, "Andy Flynn is a very good man."

Sharon hummed, then softly replied, "Yes, he is."

"And so is Martin," Virginia stated, with a hum of her own. "You should have sex with him, tonight."

The captain paled at her cousin's suggestion, and was rendered completely speechless.

"With both of the children gone, the two of you can do it wherever, and as loudly as you want."

"Virginia!"

Sharon's cousin giggled quietly, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then departed into the night, with the gentleman known as Lt. Andy Flynn.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	4. I'm Tasting Stars!

_**A/N: Here's another super-size batch of fluffiness in the Pink-verse, with Andy & Dr. Dixon! Things get a tiny bit angsty along the way in this edition, but then get kinda steamy, warranting a slight M rating towards the end. Hope you all enjoy!**_

He couldn't stop smiling.

As Lieutenant Flynn fed the Provenza's coin jar, after retrieving his copies from the printer, the sweetly vivid memory of the night before spooled like an old movie in his mind...

###

They kissed.

Neither one could have accurately confirmed who was the initial instigator, though Andy was sure that Virginia had a far greater attention to detail than him, even though he was a seasoned police officer.

Regardless, it happened, and it was beyond wonderful.

Upon arrival at Virginia's hotel, Andy left his sedan in the care of the valet, and offered the pretty doctor his arm as she entered the lobby. When she hesitated and looked up at him with question in her green eyes, he replied with a shy smile that moved her to do the same.

"I was taught to always escort a lady to her front door, safely," Andy told her. "There's no Stranger Danger, here. I promise."

Virginia linked her arm in his, and hummed. "I never thought that there was, Leftenant."

Andy felt an inner quickening, at Virginia's nickname for him, using the British version of lieutenant, instead of the standard American version. In many ways, the lady was quite old-fashioned and traditional, and Andy liked that, as he often felt that way as well.

Although, the urge to jump her bones was huge...

Somehow, the couple rode the elevator in companionable silence, and then made their way to Virginia's door.

"I checked in online, upon my arrival at LAX, and had my things sent directly to the room," Virginia explained.

Andy was dazzled by her efficiency.

And the woman, in general.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Virginia. Dinner at Sharon's was great, and meeting you in the park, earlier, was an unexpected treat. This whole day turned out better than it started, as I was really nervous for my appointment with Dr. Rahman. I have you to thank for changing all that."

"You made everything special for me, as well. I do not normally enjoy the day before a surgery, as I only want to be scrubbed in, and in the theater. Spending those hours with you, and my cousin and her family, was a true joy. So, I thank you, Andy Flynn."

The lieutenant nodded, and then it happened.

Their mouths found each other, tentatively at first. Then, as familiarity was established, the kiss grew and deepened exponentially.

Virginia was the first to act, as she braced a hand to Andy's shoulder, and parted his lips with gentle suggestion.

Andy did his best to keep his eyes open, as he wanted to commit every minute of the moment for all time, and yet, like Virginia, his actions became not his own, but _theirs_ , and he closed his lids and let his other senses take over. Cupping her face in his hands, Andy brushed his tongue against Virginia's, and reveled in her taste, which was far more intoxicating than any bit of alcohol ever could be.

When they finally parted, the smile in Dr. Dixon's eyes told him that she felt the same about him.

"You taste like chocolate."

"You taste like peanut butter."

Both laughed, as the last things they'd eaten were the sinful cookies that Sharon had bought for their night's dessert.

Virginia patted Andy's chest, and hummed. "I have surgery in the morning," she repeated her earlier declaration.

Andy nodded in understanding. "And I have a murder to solve," he said with a sigh.

"Another time?"

"Yes."

The very fact that Virginia wanted to meet again, gave Andy hope, and his mind buzzed with possibilities as to what they could do together on a date.

Other than the obvious...

Thankfully, Virginia offered an alternative.

"Whenever I'm in Los Angeles, I like to visit the Griffith Observatory."

Andy's eyes twinkled.

"It's been years since I went there," he replied, while omitting the handful of crime scenes that had occurred in the surrounding park area and hills around the observatory. Technically, he had been there... just not for pleasure.

And observing the stars with Dr. Virginia Dixon, would definitely be a pleasure.

"Whattaya say we go tomorrow? Say around, 5pm?"

"It's a date!" Virginia replied with a smile, and a quick kiss to Andy's mouth, before finally entering her room, and leaving Andy standing there completely lovestruck, in the hallway.

* * *

Less then 24hrs later, the lieutenant found himself on the receiving end of some very good natured teasing by his co-workers.

Provenza was the worst, of course, but even the normally stoic Sanchez got in on the act, followed by Tao– who actually made kissy-face sounds at Andy. Buzz blabbed to Dr. Morales in the elevator, and when Andy visited the morgue to get another look at their murder victim on ice, the coroner pretended to shoot an arrow from Cupid's bow.

Sykes was much kinder to Andy, and only said that she hoped to meet Virginia...

All while batting her fake eyelashes at him...

The lieutenant sighed, and shook his head.

And then _**she**_ was there.

All activity within the room stopped, as Dr. Virginia Dixon strode in.

Dressed in casual elegance, in black jeans and a wine colored twin-set, Virginia also wore the regulation VISITOR pass, and a look of slight trepidation. When she saw Andy, however, her expression changed dramatically to that of complete joy.

Which matched his reaction to seeing her, perfectly...

Andy jumped up from his desk, and closed the distance between Virginia and himself in a few long strides. He fought the urge to hug her at once, but then, as seemed to be the unexpected nature of the woman, she surprised him by reaching out and embracing him.

"It's good to see you, Virginia."

"You too, Andy."

When Provenza laid eyes on the newcomer to their midst, he could not help but quip, "Egads, it's true... there _are_ two of them!"

Andy groaned at his partner, and Virginia clucked her tongue.

Provenza then apologized, and formally introduced himself. The other members of the unit followed suit, soon after. All were eager to meet and get to know the captain's now-famous cousin.

A few minutes later, Sharon emerged from a closed-door meeting in her office, with Assistant Chief Taylor.

Upon seeing Virginia in her workplace, Sharon lit up with joy, and embraced her warmly.

"The resemblance is remarkable," Taylor stated, as the women stood together, arm-in-arm. Sharon then introduced him to Virginia, and her to him. Taylor was so taken with Dr. Dixon, that he actually bowed to her. "I understand that interrogation skills run in your family, Doctor. Is it true, that you actually asked Martin Castillo if he can kill twenty men in six minutes?"

Virginia nodded. "I wanted to know if he can defend my cousin's son, should Philip Stroh return, and Sharon was not around. Martin said that it had been awhile since he'd done so, but assured me that he was quite confident that he could."

As Sharon blushed, Taylor grinned.

"I have no doubt, of that– as the guy gives even me the willies," the chief admitted to all.

The cousins laughed together, then Sharon turned to Virginia and said, "This is an unexpected joy, having you here, Virginia. I thought our late brunch together at the hospital café, between your two surgeries, would be all that I'd see of you today."

The doctor nodded, then hummed. "Agreed."

"I have to work late tonight, but if you can stick around, we can order in an early dinner and have a picnic in my office."

Virginia's look of trepidation, caused Sharon to raise a brow.

"Actually, I have plans with Andy."

Before Sharon could reply, Lt. Flynn jumped in, "We're gonna take in the Griffith, and catch the sundown in the park, together."

Virginia's smile matched Andy's. "We should be leaving," she said to her cousin, and the rest of the Major Crimes unit. As the lieutenant donned his suit jacket and pocketed his phone, Virginia hugged Sharon and promised to call her in the morning to meet up again later in the day.

Once the couple was gone, a stunned silence fell over the room.

"Wow!" declared the unflappable Taylor.

Sharon hugged herself, then echoed his sentiment, "Yeah, wow!"

* * *

The famed Griffith Observatory was as beautiful of a building, as the surrounding mountain terrain, and view of the city below, that surrounded it. Completed in 1935, its architecture was stunning, and a truly one of the most iconic buildings in Los Angeles.

Andy and Virginia skipped the guided tour with a docent, and opted to take their time with the self-guided version via an app downloaded to Virginia's phone. They'd somehow beat the rush hour cross-town traffic, en-route to the observatory, and felt like they didn't have a care in the world.

Outside of each other, that is...

They played tourist, and visited many of the exhibits, on the extensive campus. Even with the lateness of the day, there was a good number of people doing the same, and Andy and Virginia enjoyed observing the varied reactions of the children in attendance.

The older ones, and early teens, tried playing cool in not caring what they were seeing... while being quietly amazed by things.

Little ones, were the most fun. Many zoomed around the rooms, much to their parents and guardian's chagrins, like little rockets. Some kids walked slowly, like Astronauts in space, as they bounced from one exhibit to another. And others clung sleepily in the arms of their grandparents.

Both Andy and Virginia thought of little Kacey, and Virginia made it a point that they stopped by the Stellar Emporium Gift Shop, to get a little souvenir for the baby who no doubt had everything already.

The gift shop's plush Celestial Buddies were an obvious choice. Virginia selected the adorable Earth, and Andy paid for it before she could even dig into her bag for her wallet.

When both of their stomachs growled, the couple chose a number of hot and cold selections, and some bottled sparkling waters, from the observatory's Café at the End of the Universe, and had it all packed up for a picnic dinner to be enjoyed on the picturesque grounds.

The sun was just beginning to go down, when they spread a blanket from the trunk of Andy's car, and set out their dinner.

The lieutenant had left his tie and jacket behind, when he fetched the blanket, and Virginia quite enjoyed the sight of him in his red suspenders.

She liked a man that was a bit old-fashioned...

And Andy liked her, in general...

The little plush Earth served as the couple's chaperone, as he/she sat on the blanket with the doctor and lieutenant, as they ate and chatted about each of their days.

Virginia's two surgeries had gone as planned, and both of her patients were doing well at last check. Dr. Dixon made a brief call to the hospital, to confirm their status, and was pleased to know that all was right.

Andy could not discuss the details of the current murder investigation that the team was working, but he did say that they were close to solving the case.

"So, what's your life like, back in Seattle?"

Virginia considered Andy's question as she ate a strawberry from their shared container of fruit salad. "It is busy with work, mostly."

"No one special in your life?"

"No."

"Not even pets?"

Andy's askance made Virginia laugh, albeit sadly.

"I tried keeping a guinea pig once, but I travel so much that I ended up giving him to the little girl next door to me, that took care of him when I was gone. She fell in love with him each time that I was gone, so I felt that it was best that they be together for good."

"You like kids. I could see that earlier tonight, when you held Kacey."

"Children are very pure," Virginia replied, with tenderness in her voice. "Babies are especially so. They do not judge. They just love."

The beautiful doctor's words melted Andy right then and there.

"Have you ever thought of having one?"

Virginia shook her head. "That would not be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Andy took Virginia's hand in his, and saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The sight made him feel like crying as well, but he remained strong.

For her.

He knew about Virginia having AS. Sharon had once spoken of having a relative that had the condition, while on a case. They'd been questioning a witness to a shooting, a young teen who had the condition. Sharon was very kind and loving, but very matter-of-fact in dealing with the boy, and it was as though she'd known him for forever.

And it was the same way she was with Virginia Dixon.

Virginia met Andy's gaze, as he wiped away her tears. "I am not–"

"Normal?" Andy cut in with a scoff. "Who is?"

"You. My cousin. Most of everyone on the planet."

"Frak that, Virginia!"

The woman stared wordlessly at the man before her. Then, when he cracked a smile, she smiled as well. "Okay."

Andy chuckled, and then kissed her. "Look, Virginia– everyone's got something. Detective Sanchez has anger issues... my partner, Louie Provenza is a pain in the ass old man... and Castillo's a Latino who thinks he's Asian..."

Virginia giggled a tiny bit, at Andy's blatantly true label of her cousin's man.

"Okay. I've got Asperger's. What have you got?"

"I'm an Alcoholic."

The lieutenant's serious tone startled Virginia, who was just beginning to loosen up about herself. She didn't know what to do or say.

But Andy did. Tenderly he kissed her, and then smiled. "I deal with it everyday, and I just keep living. Like you do."

The doctor nodded.

"So if you want a baby, and you can, then you should."

"Maybe a dog first."

Andy grinned, until his eyes crinkled to his ears.

So, with all of that said and decided, once their meal was over, the couple packed up the remnants, and then stretched out on the blanket to gaze up at the heavens. In doing so, Andy's hand found Virginia's, and in no time at all, their fingers were threaded together.

"I don't know, but even with all of those fancy telescopes that can see a piece of rubbish on the moon, I still think this is the best way to look at the stars."

"Agreed," Virginia replied to Andy's statement. "The sky is nearly as fascinating to me as the heart. It has been said that 'Life here, began out there.'"

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know."

"Surely you must believe in something, Virginia. Something other than science... I mean, you hold people' hearts in your hands everyday. _Someone_ had to create that. As intricate as the human heart is, I just don't see that it all happened by accident... it just couldn't have."

Virginia snorted. "I met you by accident."

"Did you?"

The couple turned to each other in the darkness, and then kissed. Andy moved over Virginia, burying a hand in her thick hair, which was fanned out beneath her. She responded gamely, returning his kiss until both were soon gasping for oxygen.

During a momentary break in the action, Andy sat up and turned Kacey's little Celestial Buddy around, so the plush Earth wouldn't watch them making out.

But someone else was watching them, and before long, a highly powered flashlight beam was being trained on the couple, along with a sharply blasted whistle.

Startled and blinking up at the intruder, Andy rose to his feet quickly to defend his stunned lady.

"Flynn?!"

The lieutenant thought a minute as he stared into the light. Then, after batting the lamp aside, he saw who the man was.

"Figurski?"

The bear of a man guff-gawed, then grabbed Andy in a hug.

Andy slapped him on the back in return. "Damn, it's been how many years?"

"Too many," Figurski replied.

The man smelled like his wife's famously stinky, but delicious corned-beef and cabbage sandwiches, and had a bellowing laugh. Since Andy obviously knew him, and identified him as a former partner from Robbery-Homicide who was now retired and working security at the observatory, Virginia relaxed, and regarded Figurski with a polite nod.

"We were just–"

"Yeah, yeah! That's what all the kids say when I catch 'em in the act," Figurski said with a wink. "Do you have any idea how many used rubbers I find out here each night?"

Viginia stood, and straightened her clothing. "Safer sex through the use of prophylactics has cut HIV transmission dramatically, not to mention unwanted pregnancies."

Both men blushed in the darkness.

Before the security guard took his leave, Figurski suggested that Andy and his woman should get a room.

"I already have one," Virginia noted dryly, once it was just the two of them again.

And at that, Andy packed up their picnic gear in record time.

* * *

Later, as the new lovers spooned together after their second round of enthusiastic sex, the topic of regret was brought up. Seeing as how they barely knew each other, it was not unheard of. Yet, neither felt that way.

"I don't have regrets," Virginia stated in their afterglow. "Especially being with you, Leftenant."

"Same here, with you, Doc."

Virginia giggled quietly, at her new lover's nickname for her.

Andy kissed her moist temple, and inhaled the scent of her hair. "Though I might regret you making me buy us some condoms at the drugstore, as I still think motherhood would look good on you."

Virginia hummed as she stroked his damp chest. "I don't think that I can get pregnant at this stage in my life. It would be fun, yes. But babies and children require considerable care and effort, and I don't know if I would enjoy having someone around me like that, all of the time."

Andy snorted, to which Virginia playfully swatted him.

"It's true," she continued. "I'm an only child, and I don't share easily."

"I like how you share yourself with me."

"That is not a very difficult thing to do."

"Good."

They kissed playfully, as the moonlight streamed into Virginia's hotel room windows. Everything in the room was bathed in a silver-blue glow, making for a very romantic effect.

Eventually Virginia felt Andy's burgeoning erection, as it teased against her, and it made her doctor-side come out.

"You have a very healthy penis, Andy Flynn... which means that you have a healthy heart, as well."

The man chuckled as his new lover reached over him, to grab another condom packet from the night stand. He liked the way she dressed him, with slow and extreme attention to detail in getting it on perfectly. Along the way, she commented on the condition of his anatomy, in a very clinical, but highly sexy manner.

All of that, combined with Virginia's warm touch, made Andy's heart skip a beat, but in a good way.

If he were to die right then and there, that would be okay too, as being with Virginia Dixon was about as close to Heaven as one got while still being on Earth.

She hummed, as if reading his mind.

"Even though I'm not a Believer, I feel the same."

They kissed tenderly, as they became joined once again.

Being together was indeed Paradise, and before the first fingers of dawn even began to break on the horizon, Andy Flynn made Virginia Dixon thank the Creator, several times over.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	5. Just Virginia

_**A/N: This is a really quick chapter, as will be the case with the next one, but I want to give Andy & Virginia's individual takes on their night together. Both had a really great time, but have different opinions on where they should go next. Of course this is centrally Andy's story, but I think the lady should go first- don't you? Enjoy!**_

She woke in her new lover's embrace.

Even in sleep, Andy Flynn held her carefully, so as not to overwhelm her sensitivities.

Virginia wanted nothing more than to stay there, to snuggle back in slumber, and wake much later to the lieutenant's smiling face. But she did not have that luxury, as there was a heart to be healed, and duty called.

Slipping cautiously from beneath Andy's arm, Virginia rose from the bed and pulled on one of the hotel's complementary white terry robes, and tied the sash tightly closed. She liked the feel of the garment against her body.

It reminded her of her favorite lab coat.

Comforting, and reassuring.

Quietly, she moved to the closet and retrieved the clothes she'd set aside for that day, and entered the bathroom so as not to wake Andy while she dressed.

She would shower at the hospital, before surgery– also, in a move to not wake the sleeping lieutenant.

Andy needed his sleep, which was very restorative to the body. His heart was healthy, but it had a very active workout during their multiple congress, so he needed the rest.

Though, the thought of a joint shower with the man, did have it's merits... they could conserve water... get clean together... and have great fun in the process...

Virginia hummed to herself, thinking of just that.

While opening her robe in front of the bathroom mirror, the doctor caught sight of her naked body, and paused.

She was just beginning to hit her mid 50s, and although she didn't take a tremendous stock in her appearance, she liked what she saw.

And so had Andy...

Virginia took a moment to cup her breasts, which were still quite firm for her age, as was the rest of her body.

Her eyes then fell on the sight of her flat abdomen, and lingered there for a bit too long. Andy's playful talk, of her having a child, teased at her.

Not since her first love, had she ever thought of being married to someone, much less even hypothesize about becoming pregnant.

Her colleagues at Seattle Grace, often teased her for not having a life outside of medicine– especially Dr. Wang, who said that she was like a Vulcan. Virginia always groaned at them, as she did date occasionally- and yes, she did have sex.

Save for the rare mention of a very good friend, or her blood relations, Virginia never spoke to them of her private life outside of the hospital, or the men that she knew. Given her AS, it was very difficult to maintain a relationship with someone. Either she didn't understand them, or they didn't understand her– and it was very easy to make a mess of things. Not even trying to love someone romantically, was just easier for everyone involved.

"People like me, aren't wives or mothers," Virginia told herself out loud.

Besides, was Andy Flynn even serious about her? Would he truly even want to have a life and family with her?

If she was not careful, she could fall in love with him...

Only to hurt Andy, in the end...

Virginia was happy in her days. Truly. Her work was her mate, and her patients were her children.

But still, she'd dreamt in the night, of having the whole picture– with Lt. Flynn as her husband and the loving father to a growing fetus in her womb. They would live in a tidy updated craftsman, as seen on HGTV, with the regulation garden and picket fence.

She would want to give him a boy...

A tiny version of Andy, with a mass of dark hair, and an infectious smile...

"No," Virginia quietly chastised herself, as she was not one to navel gaze. "Sharon is the police captain and mother. I am the surgeon. That is all."

Quickly, Dr. Dixon pushed aside her thoughts and remembered dream, to dress and begin her day.

Before leaving, however, she penned a quick note to Andy, and placed it with Kacey's smiling Earth plushie, on the night stand for the lieutenant to see when he awoke.

 **Andy,**

 **Last night was lovely, and so are you. I wanted to stay, but couldn't.**

 **V.**

She added a quick, but gentle kiss to the sleeping man's brow, before finally exiting the room to perform her day's duty.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	6. Just Andy

_**A/N: And now for Andy's side of things... Dr. Dixon had better get ready, because this man has it SO BAAAD for her! This story is super fun to write, and obviously AU. I claim all mistakes as mine, and truly give thanks to all who are enjoying this- your reviews are like ice cream, cupcakes, and cookies- all rolled into one sweet treat!  
**_

The paper in his hands was already becoming dog-eared.

The lieutenant pocketed Virginia's note to him from earlier in the morning, and recalled waking in her bed.

The pillow next to him, had smelled like the good doctor. Of course, it was the scent of her hair, or rather her shampoo, which he'd found in the room's bath.

Rosemary and mint.

Andy showered, and re-dressed in his clothes from the day before, then headed directly to HQ.

Provenza, who'd come in early to work, had caught the lieutenant in the men's room, shaving with the electric shaver Flynn kept on-hand in his desk drawer, for those late nights that often turned into early mornings

Naturally, Provenza had given him a good ribbing for making the Walk Of Shame, but Andy shrugged it all off.

He felt no shame in being with Virginia...

She was a smart and beautiful woman...

And he was proud to be with her.

Sadly, however, he doubted if she thought that he was even serious about her.

It was true, that they had just met...

But sometimes you just knew...

In place of Virginia's note, kept safe with the plushie for Sharon's beloved little Kacey, Andy had left his own note.

 **Virginia,**

 **I like being with you. You make me a very happy man.**

 **A.**

He'd also been serious about Virginia becoming a mother.

She'd looked so wonderful holding Martin Castillo's granddaughter. It was as though everything had faded away for her, and it was just Virginia and Kacey. The little angel pulled at her long hair, and the woman didn't even flinch when she should have. Virginia just hummed and kissed the baby's rosy cheeks, then smiled as Kacey let go of a mouthful of baby drool.

The doc was a born mama, and she didn't even know it.

Many would say that was a ridiculous notion, given her Aspergers, but life was short, and so very worth living.

So, if Dr. Dixon was up for making a baby- and by that, he didn't mean by way of a Petri dish, or even a turkey baster, then Andy was more than willing.

Admittedly, he had not been the most present father, to Nicole, so many years before. Having a kid with Virginia would be like a second chance at all of that.

In short, the lieutenant was falling in love with the lady doctor, and the thought of creating a life with her, was more than attractive to him.

And it wasn't just because Virginia resembled Sharon Raydor. All of that had been forgotten, to Andy.

Virginia Dixon was an independent woman, and every bit as much a dedicated physician, as he was a committed cop. And yes, they had many hurdles to jump, as neither one of them was perfect, nor were they getting any younger. Her biological clock was likely ticking, and he'd had two health scares in the same year. There was also the little fact that they lived in two different states.

Even so, Andy had a feeling that they could somehow make it all work.

Baby, or no baby– he just wanted to be with the with the beautiful redhead.

But first, Andy had to win Virginia over...

It would take some doing, as the lady was no pushover. The O'Dwyer Women were total and notorious Bad Asses, and neither suffered fools, either.

The Doc needed to be woo-ed...

And woo-ed a lot...

Thankfully, being the hopeless romantic that he was, Andy Flynn was just the right Leftenant for the job.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	7. Sharon & Virginia

_**A/N: Andy may not be directly in this chapter, but that doesn't mean the women don't discuss him! Enjoy!**_

The Dixon-O'Dwyer Girl Time was in full effect.

With the MC unit's recent murder case solved, and Lt. Provenza putting it to bed, Sharon was free to take some personal time to be with her cousin, just in time for the long weekend.

So as soon as Virginia had completed her surgery and patient rounds,, the two women met up to collect Virginia's things from her hotel, and then adjourned to the beach for a late takeout lunch of In 'n Out burgers and fries.

Later, they would have Movie Night, back at Sharon's apartment, and overwhelm Rusty with an overdose of red haired estrogen.

"He is a very nice young man," Virginia said of her cousin's youngest son.

"I think so, too, Sharon replied proudly. "He's grown and matured so much, and I can't wait to see where he goes in life.

"Does he have plans?"

"Some days it's journalism, the next it's video production. His mind is so bright, and his instincts are as sharp as they come. I could easily see him going into law, someday."

"Like mother, like son."

"Only if he wants to," Sharon stated. "I always supported whatever decisions that Emily and Ricky made, and the same will be said of Rusty."

Sharon smiled as she sipped her Diet Coke. Normally she ate very healthily, thanks to Castillo's cooking, but with her cousin in town, she was breaking from routine and just having fun.

Virginia was having fun, as well. She loved being with Sharon, and treasured their time together. Few people knew her as well as her cousin did, and Virginia felt at tremendous ease with her.

She'd felt at ease with Andy Flynn, as well... but that was another story indeed.

Sharon raised a brow, as she watched her cousin's face. She saw a light in her eyes that had not been there for a very long time, and it intrigued the cop in her.

"Where did you go, just now?" Sharon asked thoughtfully.

Virginia hummed. "Nowhere."

"Yeah, right," Sharon retorted with irony.

"Truly."

Captain Raydor said nothing, and let the sound of the breaking waves on the sand do all of the talking.

Eventually, Virginia gave in.

"I enjoyed being with the lieutenant last night."

Sharon tried not to grin, but failed miserably. "You like him," she chimed. "Don't say you don't, because I can see it in your eyes!"

Her cousin raised her brows, then finally smiled. "You have the same look when you speak of Martin."

Sharon sighed, as she knew her cousin was dodging.

"He is very good for you. I've never seen you so happy as when you are with him. And Kacey."

"And Kacey," Sharon repeated.

"She has stolen your heart," Virginia surmised. "Am I right?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded.

"I know what you're worried about, Virgina," Sharon stated thickly. "But no, neither Marty, nor I, see Kace' as a replacement for the baby we lost. The two of us have discussed that at length, as we each worry about it quite a bit."

Virginia covered Sharon's hands with her own, as tears formed in the corners of her cousin's eyes. "It was good that you told me about your child. I am sorry that you had to go through that alone."

Sharon nodded, as Virginia wiped away her tears.

"You should have told me sooner."

"I know."

Virginia felt like crying herself, even though she had no idea of the exact pain her cousin felt, she ached because Sharon ached.

"Martin would have been a very good father to your child. He is devoted to Kacey... and you. Unlike that moron Jackson Raydor."

Sharon couldn't help but giggle a bit, as her cousin had never liked her ex, and had always been very vocal about her displeasure of Jack.

After embracing in a hug, the two women stared out at the rolling waves. A few surfers had ventured out, and were catching the break, making for a delightful distraction from such seriousness between the cousins.

"So, about Andy..."

Virginia hummed, as she knew her cousin wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"We barely know each other."

"But you like him," Sharon pushed a bit further. "And he likes you- I saw that yesterday, when you came to headquarters."

Virginia hugged herself. "Yes," she confessed. "We had a wonderful time at the Griffith... and afterward. I enjoyed being with Andy. A lot. I didn't want to leave him this morning, but I had to."

As the realization of Virginia's words gradually sank in for Sharon, a shy smile spread across her cousin's lips.

Sharon knew that she needed to tread very carefully, as she did not necessarily want her cousin to know that that she and the lieutenant had once been lovers. If asked, she would not lie to Virginia, but on the other hand, she wasn't quite ready to share that bit of info.

Such knowledge could scare Virginia off from whatever might be starting for her, with Andy.

"Okay... okay... That's, um..." Sharon stammered as she searched for her words.

Thankfully, the captain's text alert sounded on her phone, so with grateful distraction, she quickly grabbed the device from her bag.

Just so that Virginia knew that their discussion was not over, Sharon pointed an index finger at her, while silently reading the new message on her phone.

"Has there been a new murder?" Virginia asked with concern.

Sharon shook her head, as she continued to read the lengthy text from Castillo, and then smiled.

"Everything is fine, for the most part."

Virginia quirked an eyebrow, in askance.

"Marty had taken Kacey to a baby yoga class," Sharon explained. "It was supposed to be a way of socializing her with others her age, and such... Anyway, they just got kicked out of the class, and Abu is quite pissed."

"Your Martin is very opinionated," Virgina observed.

"Very. Apparently the instructor wasn't doing things the right way, and Marty told her so, then-"

"They got ejected," Virginia guessed.

Both women giggled at the mental picture.

"Where are they now?" Virginia asked, eventually.

"At the farmer's market... shopping for our weekend at the cabin. Marty's going to put together some meals for us, so we don't have to try to cook."

"And burn down the cabin, in the process."

Sharon laughed in agreement. "Would you like to go meet up with them?"

Virginia nodded immediately.

Together, the two women broke camp by picking up their trash, and folding up the beach blanket they'd shared. Each dusted off the errant sand that had blown onto their clothes, and picked up their discarded shoes, before walking back to Sharon's car.

"If you were still fertile. would you want to try for another child, with Martin?"

Sharon halted at her cousin's question, as they reached the parking lot. She thought a minute then hugged herself.

"I don't know," Sharon replied eventually. "My obvious answer would be yes, of course. I would give anything to have had Marty's baby. But to start all over, now, and at our ages... I don't know. There's a certain amount of resolution to the fact of that time has passed, and now is now."

Virginia considered Sharon's words, and nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

Virginia shrugged, as her reasoning for such a question was twofold. The first, being her investigation of Sharon's relationship with her new lover, and the second being purely personal in nature.

She didn't want Sharon to know that she was even thinking of motherhood for herself.

"Curiosity," Virginia offered, truthfully.

"I mean, babies are notoriously fun to make," Sharon admitted, with a wistful sigh. "When you are with someone you love and care for, there is no greater manifestation of that relationship than a child. But there is so much more to parenthood than cuddling, and dressing them up, and all of the other fun stuff. There are late nights full of worry, and hectic days with the juggling of careers- and even more worry. It can be extremely stressful."

The lady captain sighed again, then smiled honestly, and brightly.

"But I will say that Marty and I are enjoying every minute of being grandparents. It's truly the best thing ever, as we get all of the enjoyment, and when we're done, we send her home so we can have quality alone time."

Virginia grinned at her cousin's response.

"I think that being a grandparent sounds like a very good deal."

"It is," Sharon agreed brightly. "And I highly recommend it."

Virginia filed all of her cousin's thoughts away, and would consider them greatly, as she had tremendous respect for Sharon's opinions.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	8. The Plan

_**A/N: As Sharon & Virginia's Girl Time continues, they get ready for their weekend at the O'Dwyer family cabin. Dr. Dixon will have her very capable hands full, and she (and Castillo!) might need an encouraging hug- or two, at the end of this chapter... I promise that Andy will be in the next chapters from here on out! Enjoy!**_

The farmers market was just a few blocks from the beach, and within minutes the cousin's were stalking their prey.

Dr. Dixon was the first to catch sight of Martin Castillo, and in that instant, she understood fully, what first attracted Sharon to the former DEA agent.

"You are right, Cousin. He does have a beautiful ass."

Sharon smiled proudly, as they watched her lover from afar.

Castillo was examining some bell peppers, and showing the differently colored veggies to Kacey, who was in a carriage. Worn jeans encased his aforementioned hindquarters nicely, while a simple black t-shirt showed off his broad chest. With his wire-rim glasses, and stub ponytail, Castillo looked more like a sexy chef, or a cool professor at a liberal-arts college, than a retired cop- or even a grandfather.

"We should surprise him," Sharon suggested with a sly smile.

"I thought you said Martin hates surprises," cautioned Virginia. "Almost as much as you do."

"Oh my, yes."

Virginia hummed, and then suggested a plan.

* * *

The man had no idea what he was in for.

One minute he was paying for a bag of orange and yellow peppers, and the next minute a pair of delicate arms and hands were coming around him from behind. He felt a face press against his back, between his shoulder blades, and heard a soft hum, and then a sigh.

He smiled, as he caught the scent of her, on the gentle breeze.

Oranges... and hand sanitizer. Sweet, and literally clean.

"Frak, me..."

A beat later, Virginia replied playfully, "Okay."

Castillo turned, and found his lover's near twin, blushing up at him. The sight made him smile wider, which made her smile as well.

"May I hug you, Virginia?"

Sharon's cousin nodded, and was then treated to a warmly familial embrace.

Dr. Dixon noticed that Martin Castillo smelled of soap and man, which was a very nice combination indeed.

Within seconds, Sharon joined them, and Kacey was cooing with joy, from her stroller. The baby was in heaven, having her Abu and Mimi in the same spot, along with Virginia, who she was loving as well.

"We thought we'd help with the shopping, since you're going to be cooking for our weekend," Sharon told Castillo.

Castillo huffed warmly, as his gaze fell on the two women. Sharon and Virginia were as close as sisters, and he loved seeing them together. His lover was still dressed from work, in her sapphire blue suit, while her cousin was casual in a soft grey top and navy twill Capri pants. Both had salt spray in their red waves, and looked formidably gorgeous.

"Unfortunately, I'm almost done. I've got to get the nugget back home and down for a nap, so she's well rested and ready for tomorrow's mission."

When Virginia looked on in question, Sharon explained, "Kacey's going on her very first plane ride, as she and her parents- and Rusty, are going down to Cabo San Lucas for the holiday weekend. Lee is flying them all on one of the small jets from his start-up, so the trip will be very quick and easy."

"And an advertising right-off, for his company, no doubt," Castillo offered with a disapproving frown.

Sharon rolled her eyes at her lover, while Virginia enjoyed observing their interaction.

"So, Martin, you will be alone, this weekend?"

The man nodded at Virginia's askance. "I may do something with my friend Saul, but his wife is here now, and when she's not glued to him, she tries to sink her claws into me."

Sharon groaned. Though she'd yet to meet Castillo's friend, or the wife, their reputations both preceded them, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to enjoy their company.

Virginia noted all of this to herself, and suggested an alternative plan.

"You could join us, at the cabin."

Castillo brightened a bit, but then looked questioningly to Sharon. "Would that be alright?" he asked. "I don't want to intrude on your time together."

Virginia playfully nudged her cousin, until Sharon smiled in agreement.

"Okay, but if Marty is coming, then I think we should ask Andy is he'd like to join us. For you, Virginia!"

As the doctor turned five shades of pink, and began protesting, Sharon began texting the invite to Lt. Flynn.

Castillo wasn't thrilled either, about having Andy join them, as he and Sharon's former lover were not exactly BFFs. They could do small talk for only so long, and there was no telling what might happen between Flynn and himself, over the course of the next three days. Perhaps being chased around by the over-sexed Ellen Tigh would be a more tolerable option.

Virginia continued to wilt from her cousin's actions. She knew that Sharon wasn't being malicious in inviting Andy, in fact she was being quite the opposite in fact. But the thought of spending the weekend with the man, and in her family's idyllic retreat, made her pulse race- and that wasn't good. Being with Andy Flynn was a lovely dream, and not reality. She needed to be calm... Virginia didn't like disruptions to the order of how she viewed how life should be, and had made great strides with her therapist in her management of change.

Still, that didn't mean that she couldn't keep up the campaign against the Leftenant's inclusion.

"Surely he must have to work... No, Sharon... Please, no..."

A reply text, quickly pinged on her cousin's phone.

Sharon grinned, as she read Andy's reply. "Too late! He said yes!"

As Virginia and Castillo each pouted over Andy's inclusion to their weekend in the mountains, Sharon sweetly kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Lt. Provenza is the most senior and capable member of our unit, and I have full confidence that he and the others will be able to handle the follow up work on the closing of our recent case. Meanwhile, the time off will be good for Andy, and the four of us will have fun," Sharon promised. "You'll see!"

When her cousin drew Castillo away to speak with- and kiss, in private, in between the marketplace stalls, Virginia pulled out the gift plushie she carried in her backpack, and gave it to Kacey. The baby cooed with delight, at the smiling blue and green Earth Celestial Buddy, which then brought a smile to Virginia's face.

"What am I going to do with your Mimi- or Andy, for that matter?"

Kacey laughed a tiny baby laugh, and said nothing.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	9. To The O'Dwyer Cabin We Go!

_**A/N: Finally, Lt. Flynn is back in the spotlight! What started as a fantastic suggestion by Happymisa, has turned into a full-on mega story. I have a game plan as to where this is going, and have to say that Andy & Virginia have taken up residency in my heart. I thank all of you for your reading and reviews!**_

As Andy Flynn stood in his driveway, with a duffel bag at his feet, he felt like a kid waiting for the bus to Summer Camp.

Or a newly enlisted recruit to the Army...

The lieutenant yawned, and checked his watch.

 **3:27a.m.**

Leaving at such an un-godly hour, and getting a jump on holiday traffic, had been Martin Castillo's idea. If all went as planned, and they had no bathroom stops, they'd make it to Sharon's family cabin in time for breakfast.

With a slight smirk, Andy wondered if the guy even went to the bathroom.

It was going to be an interesting weekend...

The highlight, of course, was going to be in spending time with Virginia Dixon.

The doctor had been on his mind, all day, and he was still smiling.

So when Castillo's F150 pulled up, Andy waved like a fool in love.

Because if he wasn't already there, he was awfully close to it.

"Buenas dias."

Castillo nodded in silent reply, then jutted his thumb in the direction of the truck's extra cab.

Sharon and Virginia were sleeping against each other, like red-haired goddesses.

Andy grinned upon seeing them, then stowed his bag in the covered truck bed, and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"They both made good efforts at staying awake," Castillo noted in whisper. "But I lost Sharon by the first stoplight, and Virginia was gone halfway here."

"I don't blame them," Andy replied, with a stifled yawn.

When the lieutenant chanced a look at Virginia in the rear-view mirror, the famously reserved Castillo was moved to speak again.

"And your intentions are?"

Andy swallowed, at the man's directness.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only so much."

Andy sighed.

"Virginia told Sharon, and Sharon told me. So I'm asking you now– what are your intentions toward Dr. Dixon?"

The lieutenant didn't know whether to laugh, or be very afraid of the man next to him. Andy's mind reeled as to what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it. Castillo had obviously appointed himself Virginia's big brother, and his silent treatment toward him spoke volumes.

So, Andy told him the truth.

"I want to make her happy."

Castillo grinned in the dark, then said, "Good answer, Flynn."

Andy exhaled audibly, and wasn't afraid of showing his obvious relief.

"It's true," he stated.

Castillo huffed approvingly, as he focused on the road ahead. "That's good too, because if it wasn't, I'd have to put you in the ground."

Of that, Andy had no doubt.

They needed to change the topic of conversation, and quickly.

"So... How do you stay so alert– especially with looking after a baby all day, and prepping for the weekend?"

Castillo grinned, then toasted Andy with a travel mug of freshly brewed coffee.

A second mug awaited Andy, in the cup holder on his side of the truck cab.

Greatfully, the lieutenant took a swig of the very strong brew, and could've tongue kissed Castillo for such a kindness.

"And here I thought you might actually be a vampire," Andy said as he took another swig of coffee.

Castillo flashed a grin, then confessed, "Actually, my people are Wolfen... but we still bite, so consider yourself forewarned."

Andy laughed, albeit quietly, as not to wake the sleeping cousins.

Castillo laughed, too, and in that moment, Andy knew that their weekend was off to a good start already.

* * *

The ride was smooth, and without interruptions...

Castillo's voice was warm and lulling, as he spoke of one cute baby story after another...

Kacey Anne Thrace-Adams was not only the apple of Sharon and Castillo's eyes, but she was also the cutest and smartest 3mo old on the planet. The tiny towhead's charms and talents knew no bounds, and there was likely no doubt that the kid would be speaking any day now.

Andy chuckled to himself, as he imagined that Kacey's first words would most likely be a mix of Spanish and Vietnamese, and with a slight British accent inherited from her daddy, Leland.

What a life that kid had before her!

Andy tried to stay awake for as long as possible, as it was always the good and safe thing to do to have a co-pilot on long drives. But as they went from the sea level of Los Angeles, to the higher elevations of the mountains, the air grew thinner and Andy felt the pull of sleep nag louder and louder, until he finally went under.

By the time they reached the gravel driveway to the cabin, he'd been long dreaming of blue skies and palomino ponies– and a beautiful doctor walking in a field of wild flowers, while wearing a flowing country dress.

And as it happened, that very same doctor was the one to wake him from his slumber.

"Andy... Leftenant... wake up... we're here..."

He opened his eyes to find Virginia smiling up at him.

She was standing just outside the open passenger door of Castillo's truck, looking as lovely as the day. The morning sky and early rays of sunshine complemented her perfectly, and Andy Flynn felt as though he might still be dreaming.

But her warm touch told him otherwise, as she helped him exit the vehicle.

"We're here at the cabin," she said again.

Andy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Sharon and Castillo were already at the front door, and carrying their gear inside.

The lieutenant whistled upon taking in the sight of the O'Dwyer cabin.

Positioned such as it was, on a peninsula overlooking the lake, the home had a near 360 degree view of the water and mountains, from almost every point.

With its timbered walls, stone fireplace, and metal roof, the home did not disappoint. There was even a covered wraparound porch, complete with a swing and two rocking chairs.

"Is this place, like, for real?!"

Andy's reaction made Virginia smile, as she looped her arm in his. "Come," she beckoned. "You'll like the inside, even more."

He would've followed her anywhere...

But sure enough, the interior of the O'Dwyer cabin was every bit as inviting.

The entry opened to a great room, where twin couches in dark brown suede were centerpieces to the main living area, and sat near the great stone fireplace. Native American art, from wall hangings to rugs to pillows, added pops of bright color amongst the cabin's neutral tones of wood and stone.

The dining area and open kitchen were nearby, and Andy thought he saw Castillo genuflect upon seeing the restaurant-grade gas range. There was a refurbished aqua blue refrigerator from the 1950s, and butcher-block counter tops that allowed for a ton of areas for prep work and food presentation. Meanwhile, a large dining table with seating for six, was positioned between the kitchen and living area, begging for family dinners and loads of conversation and debate.

"Virginia, I want you to take the Master, as it has the nicest view of the lake," Sharon directed. "Marty and I will be in the other bedroom... unless he wants to sleep in the kitchen, with the Viking."

Castillo groaned at Sharon's teasing, then dutifully hauled their bags to the second bedroom.

"Where will the lieutenant sleep?"

At her cousin's askance, Sharon's eyes fell on the man in question. "Oh...um... When I had the cabin readied for the weekend, I wasn't anticipating your joining us, Andy. But there's a three-quarter bed, upstairs in the loft, or you can sleep down here on one of the sofas. Another option is for Marty and me, to sleep in the loft, and you take the second bedroom–"

Andy grinned and waived Sharon off before she could continue.

"The loft suits me just fine," he said honestly.

Sharon nodded, then went to fetch some sheets and a couple of quilts for him, from the hall closet. It got cold in the mountains, at night, and she had a feeling that the city boy was going to need the extra warmth.

Despite each wanting to jump the other's bones, Andy and Virginia were both greatful for the separate sleeping arrangements. Unlike Sharon and Castillo, who were an established couple, the doctor and lieutenant had yet to figure out what exactly they were to each other.

Still, with the free moment alone with each other, they stepped out to the deck and took the opportunity to admire the enormity of the area's surrounding nature.

Their hands found each other, and each party sighed happily.

"Such beauty," Virginia said of the glassine lake.

Andy gazed at the profile of the woman beside him, and could not have agreed more.

"I'm glad that you are here, Leftenant."

"Me too, Doc."

Each was going to say that they were hesitant about spending the weekend together, but they ended up kissing instead.

It was slow and tender, and just a little bit shy. As Andy felt Virginia become more relaxed with him, he chanced the opportunity to part her lips, albeit just a bit, and invited her tongue to play.

And yes, she responded gamely.

Not wanting to let go of him, Virginia buried a hand in the thickness of his silver hair, and laid her other palm on his chest above his heart.

It pounded beneath her touch.

The human heart was Virginia's life. She was fascinated by everything about it- from its intricate design and function, right down to its color. She loved the sight of a healthy heart, and was saddened, always, by that of one that was less so.

Andy Flynn's heart, though traumatized once, recently, was strong and pure, and Virginia could not resist laying her head against his chest to listen to its rhythm.

As she did so, Andy could not help but sigh.

And yawn...

Virginia hummed as she stood in the careful circle of his arms. "Someone is sleepy," she noted with a wry smile.

Andy yawned again, like a little boy fighting the inevitable.

"It's not the company, I assure you. It's just–"

"That you need a nap," Virginia diagnosed. "Sharon should have your bed ready by now. Go, get some rest. I will be here when you wake."

When Andy protested, Virginia pushed him away, with a determined stare.

"Go. Now."

Andy grinned, and then wisely did as his doctor ordered.

He knew far better than to mess with a Dixon, or an O'Dwyer Woman.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	10. A Matter Of Faith

_**A/N: The beauty of Fan Fiction is getting to play with the characters that we so love, and give them a happier path than the one they might actually travel... Thank you for reading... SHARON RAYDOR LIVES! SO SAY WE ALL!**_

"It never gets old, does it?"

Virginia turned to find Sharon at her side. Both women were dressed casually in jeans- Sharon had paired hers with a white poet shirt, while Virginia wore a grey and navy blue rugby striped tee.

"No, it doesn't," Virginia said in reply, of the view.

Sharon took a seat on the porch railing, next to her cousin. "I just saw Andy going up the stairs to the loft. He said you'd prescribed a before-breakfast nap for him."

"That I did."

"Marty's in bed, too," Sharon said of her lover.

Virginia could not help but smile. "And you're not there, with him?"

When Sharon rolled her eyes lovingly, Virginia smiled.

"What is with your preoccupation with me having sex with Marty!?"

"He is a very good looking man, and I would think that you would want to take advantage of him- and often."

"Oh, that I do... Often."

The cousins giggled together, and then made their way down to the lake. The water was not nearly as warm as the ocean was, the day before, but they kicked off their Birkenstocks and rolled up the cuffs of their jeans, and waded in to their knees.

"I was surprised that you didn't invite Andy to share your room with you."

Just for that bit of teasing, Virginia reached down into the water, and playfully splashed some at Sharon. Her cousin splashed her back, and they laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

It felt good to be a kid again, even for a moment.

"I wanted to ask him," Virginia explained. "But-"

"You're afraid," Sharon surmised.

Her cousin shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt him."

Sharon's heart ached at her cousin's reply. Andy Flynn was a very special man, and she knew that she herself, had wounded him badly.

But when Andy was with Virginia, Sharon saw joy in his eyes again.

And it was the same joy that shined so brightly in Virginia's.

"I know that the two of you were lovers, once."

Before Sharon could reply, Virginia continued.

"I can see it, in the way that he looks at you... and the way that you look at him. You're very careful with each other. And then there is Martin. He and Andy vacillate between being friends, and looking as though they want to castrate the other."

The doctor was, if anything, endearingly blunt, and Sharon loved that about her cousin.

"It is all quite interesting to observe," Virginia also noted.

Sharon stifled a nervous giggle, as she imagined the telenovela that was her life.

"Yes, I suppose that it is," she said of the two men. After a beat, Sharon took Virginia's hand in hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Did you love Andy?"

Sharon hummed. "Yes, and I still do- but just not in the way that he deserves to be."

"It's always been Martin, hasn't it?"

Sharon blushed a bit, then nodded. "But I have to say, when he came back in my life, I was every bit as afraid of hurting him, as you are with Andy. We had so many issues, and despite many gestures on his part, I pushed Marty away. That is until Rusty called me on my insecurities, and reminded me that God wants us to be happy, and if I truly believed, then I should have faith, trust my heart and go with it."

Virginia sighed, as she knew Sharon's faith was incredibly important to her.

"But I don't believe, Cousin. You and I share many similarities, but faith is not one of them."

Sharon pulled Virginia into a sisterly and gentle hug, before whispering into her ear, "Trust Andy. He has enough faith for the both of you."

Then, just when things were verging on getting weepy between the cousins, both of their empty stomachs growled, and they were reminded that none in their little group had breakfast yet.

"The men will be waking from their naps," Virginia noted. "We should get back to the cabin."

Sharon nodded in agreement. "And have breakfast waiting for them when they get up."

Virginia snorted at such a suggestion.

"What?! I'll have you know that I actually make very good pancakes! Rusty eats them every Saturday morning!"

"Because he's still a growing boy, and that's what they do," Virginia retorted.

Sharon groaned, loudly.

Before the cousins made their way from the shoreline of the lake, back to the cabin, they honored a long held tradition of theirs, started in childhood.

Each found a stone on the beach, and held it in their hands. With closed eyes, Sharon and Virginia made silent wishes for what they hoped would happen during the course of their visit, and then threw the stone as far as they could, into the lake.

Over the years, the cousins' wishes ranged from the oftentimes silly, to the occasionally serious.

And on this day, their wishes were the same.

Happiness and time, with the men they loved.

###

The cabin was on fire.

Andy was certain of that, as he awoke from beneath an O'Dwyer family heirloom quilt. He'd slept soundly, and was hugging the second pillow when reality hit.

Sharon and Virginia were shouting, and banging things around, down on the main level of the cabin.

Andy threw back the covers, and rushed to the rescue.

Castillo was just emerging from the second bedroom, as Andy hit the ground floor of the cabin. They regarded each other with a united nod, and then sprang into action.

Both men were prepared to do battle with the flames, save Sharon and Virginia, and maybe even the cabin.

Smoke was emanating from the kitchen area, and the cousins were... laughing.

"What the hell?!"

"Are you both alright?!"

Sharon and Virginia stared back at Andy and Castillo, guiltily.

"We were making breakfast for you boys," Sharon explained with a cough, amid the clearing smoke.

Virginia frowned at the pile of charred pancakes on a large serving platter.

"Things did not go as hoped," the doctor explained dryly.

"You made this?"

Sharon smiled at her lover, as Castillo examined the pancakes warily.

"We were making breakfast, and got to talking... and I may have spilled some of the batter on one of the burners, and-"

"And nearly got killed in the process!" Castillo exclaimed.

The cousins blushed in unison, as their men hugged them.

"We were able to salvage these," Virginia said of a plate of charred pancakes. They may have had blueberries in them at one time, but it was hard to tell.

Andy stepped up, and bravely plated one of the black discs. After doctoring it with a bit of butter and maple syrup, he then did his best to dig in.

Sharon and Virginia each waited for his reaction, while Castillo tried not to laugh.

The pancake, while completely ruined on the outside, was somehow still runny on the inside...

And it was...

Oddly delicious.

"I like it!" Andy proclaimed, with a mouthful of gooey carbon and melted blueberries. When Castillo snorted incredulously, the lieutenant urged him to try the pancakes for himself.

The cousins' expectant faces guilted the former DEA agent into action, and Castillo caved.

"These are frakking incredible!" he declared after a prolonged beat. To add emphasis, Castillo kissed Virginia on the cheek, and Sharon on the lips.

When things between the captain and her lover began to turn steamy, Andy plated a few more pancakes, and followed Virginia back out to the deck.

Even though things between him and Sharon were well over, Andy didn't need to see her making out with her new lover.

Not when a certain doctor was waiting for him...

"I'm not jokin'," Andy stated as he crossed the threshold to the deck. His mouth was full of pancake, and his hair was still mussed from sleep. "These are really good."

Taking a seat next to him on the porch swing, Virginia snorted. "Leftenant, you are biased, and hardly a credible witness."

Andy's smile crinkled his eyes, as he sawed into one of the pancakes on his plate, then offered her a molten bite.

Virginia hummed as she tasted her own cooking. Andy tasted better, but he was right- the pancake was actually good.

"See? It's wonderful! Would I lie to you?"

"Yes... I mean, no..."

Andy chanced a kiss to the lovely redhead's lips, and tasted maple syrup and melted blueberries there. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her, in that very moment, but knew that they needed to go slow. Andy feared that his emotions would overwhelm Virginia, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

He also didn't want Virginia to think that he was only attracted to her because of her resemblance to Sharon.

Andy saw Virginia for being the successful and beautiful woman that she was. The Doc was a million times smarter than he was, and when she looked his way, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

He prayed to God that he could find a way- somehow, to convince her of what was in his heart.

Virginia returned his kiss, and their tongues easily mated. Both parted eventually- with happy and contented sighs.

"Just goes to show you, Doc- life can surprise you in the sweetest of ways."

Being in such a perfect place, and with an even more perfect man, Virginia Dixon felt the very beginnings of the faith that her cousin had spoken so eloquently about.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	11. The Path To Love

_**A/N: From here on out, my plan is to try to post new chapters of this story on Tuesdays, in keeping with the airing day of Major Crimes, on TNT. I may not always be able to do it, but I'm going to try- in honor of such a fantastic series- and of course, Sharon! Thanks always for reading & reviewing!  
**_

"How do they go so fast? I swear those two are part mountain goat!"

Andy Flynn's rhetorical comments made his hiking partner chuckle, like warm gravel.

"Sharon has dragged me up the hills of Los Feliz, on more occasions than I care to remember, since I moved back to L.A.," Castillo replied. "This is frakking hell."

"My back is killing me," Andy noted with a sigh.

"And my knees are shot," Castillo admitted openly.

"Well, all can say of the women, is that they are younger and fitter than either one of us, and they must know this trail like the backs of their hands."

"Agreed."

Andy smiled through his discomfort, as he watched Sharon and Virginia, several yards up ahead. They were looking at something, and taking pictures of it. Both were having the times of there lives, and the sight warmed the lieutenant's heart.

"Sharon took my phone away from me."

Castillo's near whine, made Andy laugh inwardly.

For someone with an aversion towards computers, Andy noted that the ex-agent/cop was quite attached to his phone. No doubt, in major part due to his granddaughter, and receiving frequent photos of her via text and email.

Andy wondered if the man would be able to survive the next few days.

"Her intentions are for the best, I'm sure," Andy responded in consolation.

"That's what _she_ said."

The lieutenant clapped Castillo on the back, and together they continued up the trail towards the waiting cousins.

Sharon and Virginia had found a small clearing off to the side of the path, with a scenic view and sheltering trees. They were spreading a blanket woven with a pattern by the tribe of the Morongo people, and were making things quite apparent that their group was breaking for a bit of lunch.

And it was a good thing too, because Andy was noticing that the charred pancakes that he'd eaten a couple of hours earlier, had worn off during their hike.

Thankfully, he and Castillo were able to finally put down the packs that they were lugging. In doing so, Andy's back felt a million times better, and he bet that Castillo's knees did so, as well.

Andy had carried their food, in his pack, while Castillo had to toted their drinks, in his. At that point in their trek, both packs felt as though they each weighed at ton each, when in reality they only were a few pounds.

Andy's back, and Castillo's knees said otherwise, however.

Virginia was maneuvering a couple of fallen tree branches onto the blanket, for back rests, and Sharon was gathering wildflowers for a centerpiece, when the men finally arrived. Both women were sure to thank and congratulate the city boys for putting up with the steep grade, and cool thin air. They also rewarded Andy and Castillo's efforts, with chaste kisses and much praise, in consideration for such hardships on their aging bodies.

But the view was worth it, and all four appreciated the beauty and rawness of nature.

And so was their picnic lunch...

Before they left for their weekend, Castillo crafted the Vietnamese answer to the Cubano sandwich, the Bahn Mi, for them to eat at some point. Lean sausage and cold cuts, combined with fresh veggies and herbs on French rolls, made for a very tasty pick-me-up,- not to mention quite clean and healthy. Their group paired the sammies with a few Maui-style potato chips, and organic strawberries for dessert.

They ate, drank from liters of bottled water and chilled bottles of grape-lemonade, and talked- all while just enjoying the moment.

"This has always been our favorite picnic spot," Virginia explained.

"Our parents brought us here when we were very small," Sharon added. "As we got older, we could take the trail by ourselves."

To add to their story, the cousins pointed out a nearby boulder, with their initials scratched onto it discretely.

 **S.O. + V.D.**

The city boy, Andy shook his head. "Didn't your parents worry about you girls? I mean, kids can get in trouble, and there are wild animals out here!"

The cousins rolled their eyes in unison.

"I'm sure they worried, but they taught us how to look out for ourselves, and they taught us very well."

Virginia grinned at her cousin's statement, then added, "Being the older one of us, Sharon was an excellent guardian, and looked out for me wonderfully. She always carried a gun- and knew how to use it- even then, so we were very well protected against bears and wolves and other threats."

Castillo choked at the thought of the cousins, running around the mountain, while armed. "At what age, are we talking?"

His lover blushed. "Ten, maybe."

"No shit?!"

"No shit," Virginia replied with a quiet giggle. "Now you know how she is such a good shot- even with a bean bag gun!"

Sharon groaned at her younger cousin's reference. It wasn't enough that her whole team at work knew of the story of when she'd taken down the fleeing suspect with the non-traditional weapon that had a hell of a re-coil.

"My father was a responsible gun owner, so he taught me at a very young age, how to shoot. We were safe, and our parents trusted us," the captain stated in their defense. "And, as you can see- this was our reward."

From Andy's vantage point, he could see the lake below, and the rising mountains just above them. Such a view was quite a reward, indeed.

"I can see why you love it up here," the lieutenant stated with reverence. "It's just incredible."

The lady doctor nodded. "It is, indeed."

Sharon smiled gently, as she watched her doctor cousin and the lieutenant, slowly falling for each other.

Castillo noticed it too, and met his lover's gaze from across the blanket.

Both knew the look- because just like them, two decades before, Andy and Virginia had literally put the cart before the horse- by having sex almost immediately upon meeting each other.

Frakking was easy, and fun...

But when done right, so was true love.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	12. Painting The Town Red

_**A/N: Finally, here is the next chapter! Your patience and reviews are appreciated, as always... Enjoy!**_

Brenda Leigh Johnson had nothing on the tag team of the O'Dwyer Cousins.

Not only did they coerce the two men in their lives, to hike up a mountain trail, but they also convinced them to go out with them later that night, for a bit of fun in the town of Big Bear.

Sharon claimed that it was so that her man Castillo, wouldn't have to cook that night...

And Virginia said that a bit more effort on Andy's part, would combat muscle fatigue in his back, and would actually be good for his heart...

In truth, Sharon and Virginia just wanted to get dressed up, and show off their sexy guys.

So, after a health assessment of the two men, by Dr. Dixon, she and Captain Raydor did just that!

Andy and Castillo were actually more than proud- and honored, to escort two such gorgeous women for a night on the town.

And gorgeous they were!

Sharon and Virginia each took their time getting ready for their night out. Using the en suite bath in Virginia's room, the cousins washed and did their hair and makeup like the teenage girls they once were. Sharon urged Virginia to do her eyes up more, and Virginia teased Sharon that once Castillo saw her in the tight leather skirt and sparkly top that she had chosen, the poor man wouldn't be able to walk properly.

"That was my intention!" Sharon replied with a husky laugh.

Virginia smirked playfully, then replied, "Good!"

The doctor was also clad in equal sexiness. Since Virginia hadn't brought any dressy clothing with her on her trip- other than a sedate business suit, her cousin loaned her the use of some very lovely leather pants and an equally stunning jade green blouse with a deep V neck.

Sharon wore her favorite knee high boots, which only emphisized her gorgeous legs even more, while Virginia wore her cousin's best Frak Me high heels. And with their hair styled just so, the two women each looked like a cool million, or more...

The men, needless to say, were quite taken with their dates...

They too, looked pretty hot as well...

It took them considerably less time than the women, but Andy and Castillo used every bit as much care in their appearances. After taking turns using the shower in the three-piece guest bath that separated the cabin's two bedrooms, the men went to their separate quarters in order to dress for their night out with the cousins.

Andy had never seen Castillo in any color other than black- but surprisingly, the man owned a pair of chocolate brown cords, and paired them with an un-tucked long sleeve- in charcoal.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant himself, chose his nicest (and most expensive) pair of jeans, and a wine colored sweater with a zipper collar. He looked- and felt, like someone out of the Sundance catalog, and with his spicy and manly aftershave, he smelled like one too.

Castillo wore his usual boots that looked as old as he did, while Andy wore a nice pair of loafers.

And yes, both of the men's silver-black hair looked absolutely gorgeous, and positively begged for the Dixon-O'Dwyer Cousins' hands to run through it!

* * *

Once in town, the group found parking surprising quickly, and then did a bit of gallery hopping, before heading to dinner.

The town of Big Bear was known for its arts and cultural events, and it being the start of a long weekend, all forms of creativity were on in full display, throughout. Shops and galleries were open with extended hours, and a street fair was on, with live music and dancing, and attractions for all ages. It was slightly chaotic, and very fun.

Even so, Andy worried slightly that the fray might be too overwhelming for Virginia, and took her hand in his.

"Are you okay with all of this, Doc?" he asked with tender concern.

Virginia hummed, and then patted her lover's hand with her free one, in reply.

"Yes, I'm fine, Leftenant," she told him in all honesty. "This is good, and I'm very glad that we're here."

Andy couldn't help but smile back at her. "Me, too!"

It was a wonderful night, and full of possibility...

Both were just enjoying the moment, and being together...

Then, just as Virginia was about to confess to Andy what was in her heart, he kissed her suddenly, and on the lips.

"There's something that I need to do," he told her softly. "I know that we're all hungry, so you three go on to the restaurant, and I'll meet you there soon."

Virginia grew concerned at the sudden change of events. "Are you alright, Leftenant?"

Andy grinned at the beautiful woman before him, and at her concern for him as well. "No, Doc, I'm not alright. In fact, I think that I've lost my mind... but you know, I've never felt better in my whole life!"

And at that, he kissed the good doctor again- this time long and deeply, before disappearing into the crowd.

For a moment, their remaining group stood in their places and contemplated Andy's actions.

Sharon was used to Andy Flynn"s predilection for becoming distracted by outside stimuli. He had an adorable habit of it at crime scenes. The trait often pissed off Lt. Provenza, and it always made Sharon think of Lt. Columbo, from the old tv show. However, there was a possibility that their hike had been too strenuous for him, and he was feeling unwell.

Her eyes met Castillo's in unspoken concern, and he replied with a nod.

"They won't hold our reservation forever," Castillo said of the cozy little Italian bistro that they'd chosen to eat at that night. "You two go to the table, and I'll find Flynn. We'll be with you soon."

Sharon hummed, and kissed her lover chastely in agreement of his plan.

"Andy is fine," Sharon promised her cousin.

And she prayed to God that she was right...

###

Martin Castillo had an idea of where the missing man had gone...

The former agent thought that he'd seen him duck into a particular storefront, that they'd passed only moments before. Sharon and Virginia had been distracted by something- an adorable black French Bulldog in a light-up sweater, being walked on a leash by his person, and didn't catch Andy's lingering gaze on an item in an attractive window display.

Castillo knew what was on the lieutenant's mind, as he too, was of the same feeling in recent months...

It was a big step, and one that might require a little bit of backup...

Just in case...

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	13. A Fine Romance

_**A/N: Yay, next chapter! Many thanks to all, including- Elaine Huang, MaxiP99, ozzlover, walkerdude1, Shandyreader, welshcwtch, Mari s d, Krazykaz, alepavlova1, aimeemb, major-faaan, and all the Guest readers, who have left such enthusiastic reviews. I love that you love Andy & Virginia, as much as I do... Enjoy!**_

"Excellent, Sir. You've made lovely selections. Your lady will be delighted."

Andy smiled at the jewelry store salesman. "I hope so. You see, she's a very special woman, and I want to show her just how much I-"

The lieutenant paused, as the bell above the door to the store's entrance tinkled.

Martin Castillo entered, without acknowledgment of him, and began quietly studying the casement containing diamond engagement rings. The man smiled to himself, a charming sight to Andy, who turned back to the salesman.

"And this price includes the sizing and customization ?"

The man grinned and nodded. "Yes, yes! Everything will be ready within a week's time. 100% satisfaction guaranteed."

Andy frowned, and he heard Castillo grunt.

"But I don't have that kind of time," Andy replied. "I need to get this by no later than Monday morning. You see, I live in Los Angeles, and-"

"Tonight would be best." Castillo uttered those words, and was now standing at Andy's side, with his hands on his hips, and with a very serious look in his eyes.

"But that's not possible!"

Before Andy could respond, Castillo continued to serve as his wing-man.

"Lieutenant Andrew Flynn is a decorated member of the L.A.P.D. Major Crimes Division, and an asset in the safety of the people of his fellow neighbors, and those visiting the City on a daily basis. Currently he is enjoying three well deserved days off. He will not tell you any of this, because he is a good and humble man, but I will. These are the first days of non-medical leave that Lieutenant Flynn has had in years- on top of enduring not only a severe cranial injury, but a recent heart attack. He has given everything for duty and honor, and you say it is not possible to accommodate his request?"

The salesman didn't know what to say, and neither did Andy.

Castillo's subsequent silence spoke volumes.

Andy cleared his throat, then crossed his arms.

He really didn't need the backup from Castillo. Having been a rare Irish-Italian kid growing up in the middle of Black and Spanish Harlem, in New York City, Andy had known how to prove himself from a very young age.

But it was pretty nice to know that Castillo had his 6, in any event.

"You see, my lady is needed back in Seattle- where she lives, and I don't know when I'm gonna get another opportunity to do this," Andy explained further, using all of his honesty and natural sincerity.

The salesman, who also happened to be the owner of the store, didn't know which man made the stronger case, but he felt his resolve falter. He had a dear relative on the Force, and knew of their daily sacrifices, especially in such trying times.

And it was hard to say no to a man clearly in love...

Not to mention a guy who looked like he wanted to punch him in the nose...

"I was actually thinking of closing soon," said the man. "My wife is bringing dinner, and when we're through, she can cover the store while I make the size adjustments and such. How may I contact you?"

Andy grinned and signed the sales receipt. He also wrote his personal cell number on his police issue business card, and then gave it to the man.

Back out on the street, the lieutenant searched for the words in which to thank Castillo.

The former agent beat him to the punch.

"I like you, Flynn."

"Same here, Castillo."

Both men dodged a group of kids running ahead of their parents, while in the midst of a toy lightsaber duel.

"You have that to look forward to," Andy commented dryly, in regard to Castillo's granddaughter.

The man chuckled warmly. "You know, I actually do."

Andy figured as much, and found himself picturing having his own hypothetical Jedi- with a certain lady doctor.

"So, how'd you know Virginia's ring size?"

Castillo's question, snapped Andy out of his musings, and caused him to clear his throat.

"Her hands are the same size as Sharon's, and there was a time that I was thinking of-"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Both men paused, in the middle of the busy sidewalk. They needed to get the restaurant, and back to the cousins, but something had to be said, right then and there.

Andy steepled his hands, and chose his words carefully.

"Look man, I know that we got off to a bad start... I mean, when Sharon first told me about you, and everything... let's just say that I completely hated your guts!"

Castillo nodded, and grinned.

"You don't want to know what I called you, when I found out that you and Sharon had been, and were-"

Andy coughed, nervously.

"Actually I do. Since he was there at the time, Provenza told me later what the translation was from Vietnamese to English."

 _Fucking Donkey-Cock Sucker._

Martin Castillo actually blushed.

"To be fair, I've called you something far worse," Andy admitted.

"I would hope so," Castillo replied with a chuckle.

Together, they continued on to the restaurant. At the door, Andy paused, once again.

"This little talk has been good."

"Agreed."

Andy couldn't help but smile. "Is this the start of a bromance? Should we hug, or something?"

Castillo glared at him, then broke down and flashed him a crooked tooth grin.

"No."

* * *

 **WWSRD?**

The slogan, **W** hat **W** ould **S** haron **R** aydor **D** o **?** , started as a snide and throwaway remark by Rusty, in the early days of Sharon's custody of him. The boy often mocked the captain, saying that she had all the answers to Life's problems, when clearly he had no clue as to what anything was all about.

And so began the saying, which evolved and turned into a positive meme, circulated around the Major Crimes Division, as a beloved chestnut by all who loved Darth Raydor.

But in this instance, the woman was at a complete loss.

Her cousin was a tight coil of nerves, and Sharon wondered if she needed her nervous system suppressed.

"Do you need a hug?"

"No."

Sharon bit her lips and nodded, before taking a sip of her pinot grigio.

Plates of sauteed mushrooms, and tomato and basil bruchetta sat between the women. Sharon ordered the appetizers in hopes of distracting Virginia, but so far, her cousin wasn't biting.

Literally.

"You should not have taken Martin's phone away from him, for the weekend," Virginia stated bruskly. "If he still had it, he could update us on Andy's location and condition."

Her cousin nodded again.

"We also should not have gone on the hike," Virginia continued. "That was poor judgement on my part, and now Andy's heart is not pumping enough blood to his brain, and he is not thinking clearly."

"He's fine, Honey," Sharon soothed, hoping that such was the case. "If he wasn't, Marty would let us know, one way or the other."

A chill ran through Virginia's body.

She didn't like feeling this way. It was much easier being detached, and not having anyone to care about.

Sharon noted such, to herself, and arched a russet brow in thought.

"How is your assistant? Tory, is it?"

Virginia met her cousin's gaze, and knew what she was up to.

"Grumpy as ever," replied the good doctor. "I asked her to join me on my trip here, and she told me that she does not do well in sunshine."

"Most vampires don't."

When Sharon giggled, it caused Virginia to follow suit.

Sharon had met her cousin's personal assistant, once, and had been dazzled by her efficiency and exotic beauty- not to mention her penchant for wearing black, and lack of humor.

Clearly, Ms. Foster was a vampire, and was labeled as such by Sharon, in private, at the time, and Virginia enjoyed her cousin's diagnosis greatly.

By the time Andy and Castillo arrived, both women had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"What'd we miss?"

The lieutenants question caught both women off guard, as they stared at their two handsome men

Virginia wanted to be mad at him, for scaring her...

But Andy's smile melted her resolve, and she only felt joy and relief, as he slid into the booth, right next to her.

Virginia took his hand in hers, then replied, "You missed nothing. I'm just glad that you're here now."

"Me too."

The new lovers kissed sweetly, as Sharon and Castillo looked on, knowingly.

"Is everything alright?" Sharon whispered into Castillo's ear. He too, sat next to his lady, on the outside of the booth.

Castillo watched as Lt. Flynn sat cozily with Sharon's cousin, as the two perused the menu and ate bruschetta together.

"They are now."

###

Dinner progressed nicely. Both ladies ordered the pollo picata, with its lemony caper sauce, while the men had the earthy pollo cacciatore, with peppers and olives. Each dish was extremely savory and delicious, and was served with homemade linguine pasta.

Dessert- at least the one served at the restaurant- was of course, the best tiramisu on the planet.

As Andrea Bocelli's romantic vocals soared in the background, and Virginia and Andy fell deeper in love, Sharon rewarded Castillo with texted pictures on her phone of baby Kacey.

But just as they were about to scroll through the adorable images, Andy's phone pinged with a text alert, and Castillo popped up from his seat.

Sharon caught his arm before he could dash off.

"Where are _you_ going, now?"

Castillo kissed her quickly, then replied softly, "To pay the bill... I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Clearly, whatever secrecy was going on with Andy, was catching...

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	14. A Matter Of Trust

_**A/N: The title of this chapter comes from one of my all-time favorite songs,**_ **A Matter Of Trust** _ **, by Billy Joel. I've included some of the lyrics within the chapter, and they are all Mr. Joel's- and all credit for such beautiful and heartfelt words go to him, along with my utmost respect.**_

 _ **This chapter's rating is predominantly T, but since I wanted Andy & Virginia to really go steamy, I'll soon be posting a separate M-rated add-on, with a very hot, deleted scene featuring "Vindy"... **_

He had the dream again...

It was the same one as when he'd been dreaming upon arrival at the O'Dwyer cabin...

The one with the beautiful redhead doctor, in a field of wildflowers...

This time, however, he was walking towards her.

Her back was to him, as she looked off into the distance. Horses were grazing in a pasture nearby, and a gentle breeze was ruffling her hair and causing the hem of her dress to billow around her.

When he said her name, she turned to face him...

And her smile made his soul dance...

And then, there was a child.

Peeking out from behind Doc's skirt, the little boy's eyes crinkled with joy. He appeared to be about three, and had a mop of black hair and an infectious giggle.

Andy bent down, and spread his arms wide, becoming the child to come.

The dream then changed perspectives, and he could see himself holding the boy.

"Dada!"

Their son was perfect. Healthy. Happy. Incredibly smart, and a complete miracle to his parents.

The Leftenant continued on towards the Doc, while carrying the boy in his arms.

She welcomed him into hers, and he kissed her smiling lips.

The boy giggled, and that made his mommy and daddy place matching kisses to each of his rosey cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

###

Virginia woke with a start...

She sat up in the bed, and hugged herself..

And smiled.

The dream was so real, and so very wonderful. It was like none other, as she could practically feel the sun on her skin, and her lover's embrace.

The child was beautiful, with the longest eyelashes, ever, and his father's dimples.

The Master Bedroom was quiet, and the big sleigh bed was empty- save for her.

Fully awake now, Virginia felt the coolness of the mountain air around her.

She was used to lower temperatures, as the Pacific northwest was not exactly known for having a warm and balmy climate.

But her Seattle apartment had central heating, and outdated- but very soft and insulating carpet. Virginia also had a multitude of cozy blankets and throws, in which to cuddle up with, on particularly wet and chilly nights.

The O'Dwyer cabin's linen closet, held even more of a selection, and Virginia decided to make use of one- or two, of them.

Like her cousin, Virginia had taken to wearing yoga socks, while at the cabin, in place of going barefoot inside. It was warmer, and the grippy nubs on the bottoms kept them from slipping on the hardwood floors.

In addition to her socks, Virginia had worn her favorite t-shirt, from the Seattle Mariners, for sleep.

As she walked from her room, down the hall towards the linen closet, Virginia couldn't help but remember the impromptu dance that she shared with Andy, upon leaving the restaurant.

* * *

The two couples had full bellies, and sweet memories, as they stepped back out into the Big Bear night.

The area was still alive with activity, and people were literally dancing in the closed of street.

Before her lover could even get the words out, Sharon asked Castillo to join her to the unforgettably sexy sound of Carlos Santana's song, **Smooth** , with Rob Thomas.

Virginia noted that her cousin's man was a very good dancer, as was Sharon. They complemented each other perfectly.

If dancing was indeed a physical metaphor for intercourse, then it was quite obvious how much they enjoyed each other...

When the song was over, and Billy Joel's **A Matter Of Trust** , began to play, Andy took the moment to ask Virginia to dance.

"C'mon, Doc," Andy urged her with a smile. "Let's give it a go!"

Virginia blushed. "I'm not much of a dancer-"

"Neither am I, but maybe we can figure it out, together."

And that, they did.

* * *

Virginia had always loved the song, and could still hear the lyrics playing in a loop, in her mind-

 _This time you've got nothing to lose_

 _You can take it, you can leave it_

 _Whatever you choose_

 _I won't hold back anything_

 _And I'll walk away a fool or a king_

 _Some love is just a lie of the mind_

 _It's make believe until it's only a matter of time_

 _And some might have learned to adjust_

 _But then it was never a matter of trust_

Virginia smiled wistfully, while also remembering the feeling of being in Andy's arms.

He always made her feel so safe, and so happy...

So normal...

Putting aside such musings, the doctor shook her head and continued on her mission...

As she made her way from her bedroom, en-route to the linen closet, Virginia could not help but overhear a husky male voice cry out from behind the closed door of the second bedroom

"My God, Sharon..."

And then came a female giggle.

"I knew you'd like that!"

Virginia blushed to herself, as she opened the closet door as quietly as possible, and retrieved her bounty.

It was very good that Sharon and Castillo were getting some quality Sexy Time...

Dr. Dixon was afraid that the couple was going to get arrested by the Big Bear P.D., for public indecency during their street dance.

Andy's kiss, during their own dance, was just as sensual.

Virginia hugged the retrieved blankets to herself, and then padded back towards her room before she could overhear any more cries of ecstasy from Martin Castillo, and her cousin.

She was jus about to her door, but then, a very large sneeze, halted her progress...

And then, another one, caused her concern...

She knew the voice behind the sneezes, so she changed her course, and was soon at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the loft, in nothing flat.

"Leftenant, are you alright?"

The concern in the doctor's voice was more than noticeable...

Andy sniffed, and it sounded like he was trying to politely blow his nose. The loft was open to the Great Room below, and everything that went on up there, could be heard by everyone, with very little effort.

"Yeah, Doc- I'm fine. Cold, but fine. I guess living in L.A. has thinned my blood."

Virginia hummed, as one corner of her lips turned upward, playfully.

And before Andy even knew it, the beautiful redhead was standing at the foot of his bed!

"I have blankets," she told him.

Andy sat up straighter, in the old Three Quarter bed, and grinned at the woman before him.

Moonglow from the cabin roof's skylight, allowed him to see her perfectly. Her hair was slightly mussed from sleep, but she looked positively beautiful.

"How did you-"

"I'm cold, as well," Virginia explained.

When she moved to cover him with one of said blankets, their hands touched, and the next minute they were kissing.

They parted slowly, not wanting to, but needing to, in order to breathe.

"You are cold," Virginia noted with a swallow, as her hands rested on Andy's bare arms.

"Yeah."

Virginia frowned.

The man wore an LAPD t-shirt, and presumably some sort of pajama bottoms, which were hidden beneath the covers. He looked adorable, but clearly he needed help.

"Take off your clothes, Leftenant."

Andy nearly choked over Virginia's words...

And then she began peeling off her own t-shirt...

The sight of the beautiful doctor, clad only in a pair of pink cotton bikini panties, made Andy's temperature rise instantly!

Virginia then pulled back the covers, and slipped into the bed beside him. She hummed forcefully, and eyed his clothed body with disapproval.

"I don't have underwear on under these," Andy said of his navy sweatpants.

Virginia smirked playfully, then removed her panties and gave them a toss.

"Okaaay..."

Once Andy was fully naked and in bed next to her, Virginia pulled the covers over them both, and snuggled in close.

"You feel warmer, already."

"Tell me about it!"

Virginia smiled, as she laid her head above his heart. She liked his hairy chest, as it felt soft and manly at the same time.

Also manly, was the lieutenant's building arousal.

"You feel good."

Andy caressed Virginia's naked back. Her breasts were pressed against him, and he liked the way that her nipples were equally aroused.

"You feel good, too."

They kissed, tenderly. Eventually, their tongues mated, while their other body parts teased seductively.

"Did you bring the condoms?"

Virginia's askance made Andy chuckle. He may have been raised a City Boy, but his Pop made sure that he joined the Scouts at a very young age.

Their motto was still with him, to this day...

 _Be Prepared._

Later, following a much needed post-sex nap, the couple laid in each other's arms and made quiet confessions to each other,

"I dreamt of you, earlier. Tonight, and earlier- this morning, as we came up here to the cabin."

"I did the same, with you."

Virginia's words came as little surprise to Andy, as he was quite certain that their dreams had crossed somehow. He'd read about such things happening, but never experienced it personally.

"It was beautiful."

"Yes it was."

Andy found himself humming, as he held Virginia in his arms. Her skin was warm and smooth beneath his touch. Their scents mingled in the cocoon of air around them, and they were as close as two could possibly be, both body and spirit.

And it felt wonderful...

The old Billy Joel song played on in Andy's mind. Dancing to it with Virginia had been one of the best moments of his life, so far.

 _It's hard when you're always afraid_

 _You just recover when another belief is betrayed_

 _So break my heart if you must_

 _Its a matter of trust_

 _You can't go the distance_

 _With too much resistance_

 _I know you have doubts_

 _But for God's sake don't shut me out_

The small box that Castillo had procured for him earlier that night, was secreted inside his dopp kit. It nagged at Andy from the counter top of the loft's half bath.

He wanted nothing more than to retrieve it, and give it to Virginia, right then and there.

Everything was so perfect...

And it was for that reason, that he didn't...

Because he didn't want to ruin the moment.

###

"They were frakking, for sure."

Sharon giggled as her lover shucked off his jeans, and re-joined her in bed. Castillo had made a run to the kitchen in search of a post-coitus bedtime snack for them, and reported that very explicit sounds were coming from above, in the cabin's loft.

Castillo brought them a plate of Oreos, and a glass of milk to share.

Sharon didn't know what looked more delicious- the cookies, or Martin Castillo himself.

"You're sure? Maybe Andy was just dreaming. Loudly."

"Possibly, but if so, Virginia was dreaming the same dream with him."

"Good for them."

"Agreed."

The lovers kissed, between bites of cookies and sips of milk.

"Are you ever going to tell me what was up with Andy tonight?"

"I just did," Castillo replied, with a quick and playful smile. "He and your cousin were banging each other, like there was no tomorrow!"

Sharon groaned. "I mean earlier- in town."

Her lover chuckled. The diamond rings that he'd seen earlier had him in a very sentimental state, and like the Lieutenant, he too was thinking of the bigger picture.

Just how Castillo and Sharon would get there, however, was another story altogether...

"Nope. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Okay."

They were soon down to one last Oreo, which they split in two and shared, along with the last swig of milk.

Sharon was very pleased and appreciative of how well Castillo and Andy were getting along, and told her man so.

"Flynn's alright."

Sharon hummed against Castillo, as they settled back in bed.

"So are you."

"You flatter me, Woman."

Sharon giggled as Castillo scraped his mustache against her neck.

"You wanna look at some more pictures of our granddaughter? Rusty texted some new ones, while you were getting our snack."

Castillo chuckled, as Sharon knew him only too well. Prior to their lovemaking, the lady captain had rewarded him for being such a good boy, and following her up a mountain earlier in the day- despite his protesting knees. His daughter, Kara, had sent them to Sharon, knowing of the woman's plan to confiscate Castillo's device for the duration of their vacations, and he and Sharon enjoyed them beyond words.

As her lover happily scrolled through the new images on her phone, Sharon couldn't help but recall dancing with him only a few hours before. They'd ceded the floor to Virginia and Andy once their song was over, but the tune by The Piano Man still resonated, and rang true with her feelings for Castillo, and his for her.

It took a lot for them to find each other, after so many years. They'd shared love and loss, and found an even greater love anew, than either thought possible.

And yes, just like everything else in life...

It was always a matter of trust.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	15. Saturday Morning, With You

_**A/N: So, here we are at Chapter 15! Can you feel the build-up to the finish, beginning? There are still more chapters to come, and we're headed in a happy direction... major love and fluffy stuff ahead, with the Dixon-O'Dwyer Cousins, and their very special guys! As always, immense thanks for reading and reviewing- each one of you makes my heart glow with happiness!**_

They woke in each other's arms, to shared kisses and awed hums.

The morning light streamed in, through the skylight above, bathing them in golden warmth. They kept their voices low, as they spooned, face-to-face, and enjoyed the moment.

"Good morning, Leftenant."

"Mornin', Doc."

Both parties grinned, and kissed again.

Virginia pulled back to admire her lover's handsome face, and traced his lips with the pad of a finger.

"Have you ever thought of growing a mustache?"

Andy chuckled at Virginia's wondering. "You mean like Castillo's?"

"MmmHmm."

The lieutenant wasn't sure how to answer, as he had a feeling that Virginia might have a tiny platonic crush on her cousin's man.

Andy weighed his options, then replied honestly, "No."

Virginia grinned, then kissed him. "Good," she replied after they parted. "Because I'm rather fond of your upper lip."

Andy was so happy that he didn't even notice the kink in his back...

And Virginia enjoyed the gentle ache between her thighs..

The delicious aroma of brewing coffee, along with other signs of breakfast, wafted up to the loft from downstairs. It made the lovers realize their hunger for food was slightly greater than it was for each other, and they laughed at their growling stomachs.

"We need to get clean, before presenting ourselves to Sharon and Martin."

Andy grinned at his beautiful lover, then asked, "Are you saying that I'm stinky?"

Virginia giggled. "No, I just-"

"Are you stinky?" Andy teased her further. To add emphasis, he playfully sniffed under one of his own armpits, and then hers. Then, just as Virginia was turning a very bright shade of pink, Andy dipped his head below the covers.

"You are a very silly man, Andy Flynn!" Virginia diagnosed, as she felt his warm breath on her most private of areas.

When he came back to face her, his eyes were smiling, and that made her heart dance.

Begrudgingly, they left the cocoon of the bed, and made use of the loft's powder room.

After giving each other teasing sponge baths, the lovers dressed- Andy in jeans and an L.A.P.D. polo, and Virginia in her t-shirt and panties from the night before. Each took a deep breath before descending the stairs to face reality.

Sharon and Castillo's voices carried, and Virginia and Andy each knew that they would know what they'd been up to during the night.

"Ready?" Andy asked, before kissing his lady.

Virginia hummed against him. "Yes."

###

Sharon and Castillo played it cool, as the lovers descended the stairs.

Both kept busy in the open kitchen, with Castillo in his element- cooking up a storm on the Viking range, and Sharon- doing something that resembled... chopping?

Castillo turned away from the stove in order to gently correct his lover on how to properly deal with a pile of fresh thyme.

"You actually want to strip the leaves off the stems, first, and then chop them."

Sharon sighed. "My nails will get all brown and yucky."

"But they'll smell wonderfully," Castillo countered with unabashed cheerfulness.

Andy and Virginia's appearance tore them away from their playful banter, in order to greet the obvious lovers.

"Good morning!"

"Buenas Dias!"

Andy nodded in reply, and then Virginia surprised them all by wishing Sharon and Castillo good morning- in Mandarin!

"It's a beautiful day," Andy added- in English. "Much warmer than yesterday!"

"No doubt, thanks to your cousin," Castillo whispered into Sharon's ear.

The lady captain swatted him playfully. "It is indeed! And thankfully, Marty has offered to save us all from more of my cooking, and is preparing breakfast today..."

The kitchen area smelled wonderfully, and Virginia and Andy said as much. Then, as graciously as possible, Virginia excused herself from the group in order to change into something more presentable.

"Thank, God," Castillo remarked, once she was gone. "There are no Mariners colors, in this house- only Dodger Blue. You need to get your lady a proper shirt, Flynn!"

Andy chuckled, and breathed a sigh of relief. Castillo's warm and playful jab, regarding Virginia's choice of t-shirt- and baseball team, totally broke the ice, and made him feel a lot less ill at ease.

"At least she's not a Giants fan," Andy quipped back.

Sharon smiled, then toasted both men with a glass of Blood Orange juice. "So say we all!"

A few minutes later, Virginia returned to the group...

Like her cousin, she was dressed for weekend comfort, in yoga pants and a light sweatshirt.

Martin Castillo was clearly dressed for a day of serious cooking, and was clad in a blue and white raglan shirt from the Miami-Dade P.D., along with some already stained chef's pants, in a hounds-tooth print.

Sharon and Virginia both agreed that if their food was half as delicious as the chef looked, then they were all in for a treat!

Two varieties of omelettes were up for grabs- the traditional whole, 3 egg style- with guacamole and marble jack, or all egg whites- with spinach and feta...

There was a vast fruit plate, for natural sweetness, and store-bought powder sugar donuts, for a bit of naughtiness...

It was such a beautifully warm morning, that the group was able to take their repast outside, and eat on the deck over looking the lake.

The cousins sat together, as they adored each other, and didn't get together enough.

"Maybe now that you and Andy are a Thing, you'll visit L.A. more often."

Virginia was about to protest her cousin's whispered teasing, when she caught sight of the man himself.

"Indeed..."

Andy and Virginia traded goo-goo eyed looks, as Sharon and Castillo smiled knowingly.

"So, what's on the docket for today?"

Sharon's lover posed the question as he tucked into his breakfast. She loved to watch him eat. Like everything else that Martin Castillo did, he did it deliberately, and with passion, and it always made her smile.

"After breakfast, Virginia and I are going to walk down the beach, and call on old Doc Cottle. He lives not far from here, and was always very sweet to us as children- even though he claimed that he hated kids."

"He always urged me to go into medicine," Virginia added. "And, he also told us to never start smoking- even though he smokes like a chimney!"

Sharon giggled. "He must be pushing ninety, by now... and we adore him beyond words."

The men nearly melted at the women's tale, but then Andy's sentimentality dimmed, and he began to mope a bit.

"What are we going to do, while you're gone?"

As if on cue, Virginia popped up, and briefly dashed back to the cabin. When she returned, she was carrying two fishing poles, and an ancient looking tackle box.

"You're going to catch our dinner!" Sharon announced.

"We are?!" Castillo asked, while nearly choking on his coffee.

"Um, I hate to tell you ladies, but it's kinda been years since I fished... and even then, I kinda sucked," Andy admitted to the group.

Castillo wasn't about to be outdone, and firmly added, "I cook fish... I don't catch it."

The cousins giggled, then kissed their men sweetly, before going inside to freshen up even more than they already were, before leaving to visit their beloved old friend and mentor.

Once Sharon and Virginia were fully out of earshot, Andy turned to Castillo and asked, "We're whipped, aren't we?"

"Yep."

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	16. Andy & Castillo

_**A/N: This is a really short chapter, but I wanted to get in some more time with the guys... I love them both! As always, thanks for reading & reviewing!**_

"When?"

Andy Flynn turned toward his fishing partner. Martin Castillo, like him, was sprawled in one of two chaise lounges that they'd dragged down to the sandy crescent that ringed the lake.

They'd both exchanged their jeans and pants- for better or worse, for shorts. Andy was in cargoes, while Castillo chose denim cutoffs. Neither loved showing off their skinny legs, but it was such gorgeous weather, it would've been a shame to miss out on soaking up some rays, and taking in some good Vitamin D.

The climbing sun made the water sparkle, and the whole day seemed to be made for an ad for California tourism.

Andy understood fully, why the cabin was so beloved to the women. He could easily picture retirement there, and watching many a sunset, with a certain cardio-thoracic surgeon.

That is, if she'd have him...

But for now, the men were making a valiant effort at fishing.

Their poles were in the water...

They were patient, and quiet...

But, damn it was boring.

Again, Castillo asked, "When?"

"Come again, Bud?"

Castillo took a pull of the ice cold Mexican Coca-Cola at his side, and grinned back at the lieutenant.

"I see by the lack of a ring on Virginia's finger, you have not-"

"No," Andy cut in quickly. "Not yet."

Castillo huffed.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"And last night wasn't? It surely sounded... special."

Andy blushed, as Castillo chuckled. The lieutenant knew that he and the lovely doctor had been quite active, but he had no idea that they'd had an audience.

"Virginia is the most incredible woman that I've ever met, and I want to do everything right by her. When I give her that ring, I want it to be at just the right time, and in just the right setting. I don't want it to be in the heat of a sweaty, breathless moment. Virginia won't think that I'm serious, if I do that. Hell, she's more than likely not gonna believe me anyway..."

"Flynn-"

"I know, I know," Andy sighed.

"Do you?" Castillo asked. "Do you have any idea how Virginia Dixon looks at you?"

When Andy shrugged, Castillo continued.

"In her own way, Virginia Dixon looks at you with the same eyes as you have for her. Because of her Asperger's, she may react differently to situations, but that doesn't mean that the feelings aren't deep inside of her."

"So you're sayin' that I should give her the ring? Pronto?"

"Something like that... so what's your plan?"

Andy stared out at the lake. "I don't know, but I do want it to be special. A place... time... it all has to be just right."

He was a true romantic at heart, and wanted everything to be perfect for Virginia- and himself. Just like Lt. Provenza, with his beautiful Patrice, Andy didn't expect another shot like this in life. Dr. Dixon was a rare four-leafed clover, in a field of three, and he wanted to do her- and his love for her, justice. And when that moment finally came, Andy prayed that he'd have the guts to follow through.

Castillo chuckled at the besotted man...

Clearly, Lieutenant Flynn was going to need a shove in the right direction...

"So when and how are you going to ask Sharon to marry you? Word is that you're fond of the grand gesture. I mean, you _did_ threaten the Dodgers' Adrian Gonsales for a new lucky cap, and a winning game against the Marlins- just for her, on one occasion. So how do you top that?!"

It was Castillo's turn to blush at Andy's gentle taunt.

In his mind, he had a picture. It would be just Sharon and him... they would charter a sailboat and cruise Vietnam's Halong Bay. They would find one of the hundreds of deserted rock islets, and claim it for their very own. Then, after making love on the beach, he would ask Sharon to do him the honor of spending the rest of their days- together.

But that was private, and Castillo found himself uttering a reflexive lie. "I don't know."

"But you want to."

"Yes... of course."

"Then go for it!"

Andy's words surprised Castillo, and they even surprised Andy himself. A mere three months before, the lieutenant would've rather had a colonoscopy without anesthesia, than to give Sharon Raydor's lover any encouragement. But Dr. Dixon had healed his heart, and Andy wanted everyone to feel as much joy as what resided in his soul.

Castillo sighed. "It is easier for you, with Virginia. She doesn't share our beliefs, and because Sharon and I are both Catholic, we can't marry in the Church."

"Neither can I," Andy countered. "But we- I mean you guys, could still have a civil ceremony."

"Would that really be enough for Sharon?"

Andy knew the woman well, and sighed in solidarity with his new friend. "You're right."

Castillo downed the last of his soda, and reached for another. "I should've killed Jackson Raydor, when I had the chance, instead of forcing him to sign the divorce papers."

Andy would have loved to have been there for that little exchange.

"That would've made A.D.A. Andrea Hobbs, blissfully happy."

The two men shared a joint laugh, then clinked soda bottles.

Andy then declared, "To the Dixon-O'Dwyer Women!"

"To the Dixon-O'Dwyer Women!" Castillo repeated. "God help us, both!"

"Amen, to that!"

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	17. Virginia & Sharon

_**A/N: Another kinda quick chapter, but it's rather important... Virginia needs a hug at one point, so let's all gather together with Sharon, and give the pretty doctor a collective squeeze! Please see the end of this chapter for more notes. Thanks, always, for reading & reviewing... **_

"How is it that Dr. Sherman Cottle does not age, and yet we get older every year?"

Virginia hummed at her cousin's words, as she thought of the white-haired Irishman, with the bushy eyebrows. Cottle was like family to Sharon and her, and both women adored him. "He still calls each of us, Young Lady."

"I love that."

"Me too."

The two women held hands as they walked along the water's edge. Gentle waves lapped at their bare feet, reminding them of days gone by.

Some, were better than others.

"Cottle was there for me, when..."

Virginia squeezed Sharon's hand, lovingly.

"Martin should have been the one with you, when you lost your child. Life is not fair."

"No it is not."

Virginia shook her head. "It isn't fair that I can still conceive."

Sharon arched a brow, then removed her glasses and stared squarely at her cousin. The sight of Virginia's guilty blush, made the captain smile.

"You want to have a baby with Andy, don't you?"

"No... No... No... that would be a terrible idea..."

Sharon gently enveloped Virginia in a hug. "Oh my gods, Honey! You've never said so, but I've always known you wanted to be a mother. When Emily and Ricky were little, you were so good with them. And then recently, when you held Kacey, I saw a light in your eyes that was absolutely wonderful."

Virginia pushed Sharon away, as she continued to stutter, "I... I... I'm a doctor- n.. n... not a mother... y... you are..."

Sharon held firmly to her cousin's hands, and gently forced her to make eye contact with her. "Shh... shh... shh... Virginia, Honey, it's okay. Okay?"

Virginia stuttered as a child, and she rarely did it anymore- except when she was very, very stressed. Sharon understood her cousin, and knew how to calm her.

"Andy," Virginia began, "H... He wants to give me a child."

Sharon's lips pursed into a gentle smile. In her mind she could hear Lt. Provenza already scoffing incredulously at his partner's notion, but Sharon felt otherwise.

"And what do you want?"

Virginia's tiny smile and un-shed tears, spoke volumes.

"So, are you going to take him up on his offer?"

"Andy doesn't mean it. He's just playing. Men do that. Especially when they just want to have unprotected sex- and a lot of it."

Sharon snorted. "Not from where I'm standing. Remember, I've seen Andy in love, so I know what it looks like. And he's in deep for you, Cousin."

"Did Andy ever want to have a child with _you_?"

Virginia's question shocked Sharon a bit, and at first she didn't know quite how to answer her. When she found her words, she replied honestly, "It never really came up. Things between us never got that far... I think on some level we knew that we weren't right for each other, and so we never discussed it. Had it been brought to the forefront, however, I definitely would've told Andy that I couldn't have kids anymore. But since you can, then-"

The doctor shook her head, and backed away once again. "I'm too old... too busy.. and too..."

Sharon followed Virginia as she continued walking back toward their property. Her cousin was quickly making tracks in the sand, but Sharon caught up to her, and eventually overtook Virginia and stepped in front of her.

"Too what, Virginia? Too broken? If that's what you were going to say, then that's total bullshit, and we both know it!"

Virginia Dixon had known Darth Raydor for her whole life, but had never been on the receiving end of her powers. She respected her cousin greatly, for loving her so much as to unleash her Force upon her, and not worry about the consequences.

Sharon loved seeing the returned glimmer of Virginia's own Darth-ism. Surely the woman's colleagues had seen it in the OR, and other times, and Sharon was also quite honored to been on the receiving end of it.

It was an O'Dwyer Woman thing. Their joint grandmother could do it, too, but back then the girls just called it the Tight Look.

Eventually the cousins' masks dissolved, and they ended up in a teary, but happy hug.

"When you first decided that you wanted to become a doctor, who- other than Sherman Cottle, was the first person to encourage you to follow your dream?"

Virginia forced a smile to her lips. "You. Even before Mother and Daddy, it was always you that knew best, as to what I was capable of."

"And I still do. So, my dear cousin- I think the real question here is- do you want to have a baby with Andy Flynn, or not?" Sharon asked her cousin, as she looped an arm around her.

After much consideration, Virginia finally nodded. "I keep dreaming of giving him a son. Andy has told me that he already has one- in addition to his daughter, Nicole- but they are not on speaking terms. "He deserves another chance at that."

Sharon smiled, knowingly. They had very few boys in their family, so a little Dixon-Flynn guy would be most adored. "I can see him now."

Virginia could too, but still she had a few nagging doubts. "It is not as easy as you think."

Sharon kissed Virginia on her cheek, then whispered into her ear, "Nothing wonderful ever is."

The women hummed in unison, then continued, hand-in-hand, on up the beach.

When Sharon and Virginia reached their home base, they found their men, asleep on their job of catching their dinner.

Andy and Castillo's poles were staked in the sand, and cast out into the lake. They'd been drinking soda, and there was an open jar of homemade salsa and a bag of baked tortilla chips, on the sand between their chaise lounges.

Their shirts were also off, and due to their naturally olive-toned skin, both men were getting enviably tan!

"There's your future Baby Daddy."

Virginia hummed at Sharon's whispered teasing, in regard to Andy Flynn.

He was beautiful...

And their son would be too...

If only in her dreams.

#TO BE CONTINUED#

 _ **A/N #2: According to the Major Crimes Wiki, Andy has an un-named son. Shame on him for never showing up in the series to support his old man!**_


	18. Andy & Sharon

_**A/N: First up- some cute couples scenery... and then the Leftenant is in Darth Raydor's sights! Although she's supportive of him being with Virginia, Sharon is gonna need to have a little fun with Andy. A lot of love lives in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it... Many thanks for all of your incredible reviews!**_

After silently making note to each other, the cousins made their way to each of their men.

Sharon remained chaste, by merely sitting on the edge of Castillo's lounger, and waiting for her presence to wake him. He always seemed to know when she was near, and she loved that.

But Virginia actually tucked herself cozily in beside the dozing Andy. He was smiling in his slumber, and she couldn't help but move over him and press her lips to his.

Caught between sleep and waking, the lieutenant kissed Virginia back, and sighed beneath her.

The doctor's bottle green eyes were the first thing he saw, when he opened his.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They hummed together, as they kissed again. Andy's naked chest felt deliciously warm beneath Virginia's hands, and she couldn't resist exploring his sinewed plains. He, in turn, cupped her face in his hands, and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. Her skin was incredibly soft, and he wished that he could explore every inch of it, right there beneath the beautiful California sun.

Clearly, they were in the Honeymoon Stage of their relationship, as they literally could not keep their hands off of each other!

Eventually, the two remembered that they were not alone...

Sharon and Castillo were trying mightily, to not watch them- but succeeding horribly.

It was like the wonderful scene in **Dances With Wolves** , in which John Dunbar and Stands With A Fist were trying to sleep in the group teepee, and Kicking Bird and Black Shawl were getting it on beneath a pile of furs and animal skins.

Adorable, but quite embarrassing.

Thankfully, Sharon broke the ice, by asking both of the men, "So, how goes the progress in catching our dinner?"

Castillo grunted at his lover's questioning. "Not well, on my end."

"But I caught one!"

Virginia smiled proudly at Andy, as he moved off the chaise, in order to grab a nearby galvanized bucket. From it, the lieutenant produced a small, silver colored fish, no larger than four inches long- if that.

"We were gonna throw the little guy back, but he swallowed the hook, and we couldn't save him."

Virginia and Sharon didn't know whether to laugh or cry, over the poor fish.

Next, they looked to Castillo.

"I can't cook that," he said, as he and Andy pulled on their shirts.

Before Sharon could protest, her phone 's work ringtone sounded, and Castillo gave thanks for the reprieve.

As Sharon and Andy spoke with Lieutenant Provenza, back in L.A., their lovers quietly excused themselves to go inside the cabin, and give them confidentiality for their case.

###

Once their business with Provenza was over, Sharon took the opportunity to speak privately with Andy.

"Sooo..."

Andy nodded in response, as he rubbed his hands together. "Sooo..."

Sharon raised a brow.

Andy cleared his throat.

"About Virginia-"

Their simultaneous uttering of Dr. Dixon's given name, made the two laugh.

Blushing, Andy passed his soda bottle to Sharon. "Jinx on me, I owe you a Coke."

Sharon grinned, and then drank down the last swig.

"You love her. Truly."

"Yep."

Sharon crossed her arms, and hummed. "Does what went on in town last night, between you and Marty, have anything to do with her?"

Andy stared at his feet, then smiled back at his former lover. "Kinda... sorta... yeah."

"Damn, but you're difficult."

"Yeah, but I'm really cute, so..."

Sharon's mask of seriousness broke, and she couldn't help but giggle. "That you are, Lt. Flynn, that you are."

Andy's eyes crinkled. "All of this is so unexpected. But it's real, and good, and I swear to God- I wanna do right by her, Sharon."

"You better- especially if there's to be a child involved."

Andy bowed his head guiltily.

It stood to reason, that Virginia would talk to Sharon, about such a thing. The two women were as close as sisters, and it was wonderful.

And yet, it felt to Andy, like he was a fleeing suspect on the business end of Darth Raydor's famed beanbag rifle.

"I never knew that you wanted to be a father- again."

"At this stage in the game? Neither did I," Andy admitted honestly. "But when I met Virginia, something just clicked."

"Apparently," Sharon replied with irony.

Andy blushed even deeper. His former lover had excellent timing, and he could imagine the reactions and opinions of his other coworkers.

Provenza, father to three sons, two stepdaughters, and six grandkids, would suggest that his partner should have his head examined...

Sanchez, would be majorly supportive- and envious...

Sykes and Buzz, would be happy, as well- but would both say that they weren't into babysitting...

And Mike Tao, would more than likely shove a **Badge Of Justice** onesie at him, and count the kid as a future viewer and ratings demographic.

"I guess you could say that I've come to the realization that I'm not gettin' any younger. Being on this end of two different health scares- both in the same year, really puts it all into perspective. Virginia has put it all into perspective..." Andy sighed heavily, and then added finally, "And I love her."

Sharon knit her hands together, and hummed. "I can see that."

"Now if I could just get Virginia to see it, too."

"Then tell her, Andy. I mean, _really_ tell her. I'm sure that by now you've noticed that my cousin sees things in very black and white terms."

"Oh yeah... I've noticed. Basically, she's you- on steroids!"

The lieutenant's loving proclamation made Sharon giggle, then grow even more serious.

"Virginia needs to know that you want to be in her life, for everything. If she is going to have a baby, she can most certainly do it all on her own- she has all of the financial resources and job security that is necessary- not to mention a tremendous amount of love to give to a child. But it wouldn't be without sacrifice- Virginia is very used to her independence, and carrying and raising a child is a life altering event. That would be all on _her_. And- I think that at the end of the day, Virginia would like to know that you're in it for longer than it takes to just roll off of her, and fall asleep."

Andy nodded, solemnly. "You're right."

Sharon recalled the heart-to-heart that she'd just had with her cousin...

Andy and Virginia were on the same page, and yet they didn't even know it...

Perhaps they just needed a little nudge, in the right direction.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	19. Virginia & Castillo

_**A/N: So here we are with Virginia's overdue heart-to-heart with Castillo, in regard to Sharon. BSG fans will recognize the doctor's assistant, in a cameo role... and yes, Andy will show up at the end of the chapter! Thank you, always- for reading & reviewing!  
**_

When asked by Andy, if she had anyone waiting for her back in Seattle, Virginia was not exactly truthful with him.

Dr. Dixon wasn't sure how to characterize her relationship with her assistant, Tory Foster. The younger woman was not entirely a friend, but certainly rated as more than just an employee.

She was...

Special.

The highly efficient, talented, and beautiful Ms. Foster, was the American-born daughter of immigrants from London and Mumbai. They'd both been doctors, and were colleagues of Dr. Dixon.

A business major in college, Tory interned for Virginia during her Junior year, then, after graduating and a successful number of years of in public relations for Seattle's tech and aeronautics industries, she came back to Dr. Dixon, had been working for her ever since.

Virginia relied on Ms Foster for keeping her life running, while she concentrated on the art of healing hearts.

So, after touching base with the attending physicians at Cedars-Sinai, and confirming the progressing status of her surgical patients, it was an absolute necessity for Virginia to conference with her assistant and right-hand.

"Please tell me that you are not relocating to Los Angeles."

Thoughts of a life with Lt. Andy Flynn, teased at Virginia's mind...

But that was a fantasy, and the doctor quickly replied, "No. I assure you that I will be returning on Monday, as planned."

Tory may have smiled on the other end of the line, but Virginia didn't believe that her assistant had the proper muscles in her face to do so.

"Have you acquired the information I asked for, prior to leaving on my trip?"

In Seattle, the young woman swiped the screen of her tablet, and took a sip of her triple-shot espresso. "I've just sent my findings to your phone."

Virginia noted the ping of the email alert, and nodded to herself. "Thank you, Tory. I... appreciate all of your assistance in this matter. As always."

"You're welcome, Ma'am," Tory replied after a beat. "I'll see you on Monday. Have a good remaining time with your cousin."

Virginia thanked her assistant, then quickly pulled up the emailed dossier on Martin Castillo.

The unexpected romantic entanglement of Lt. Andy Flynn, had sidetracked Virginia from one of her main and original goals in coming to Los Angeles.

Assessing Sharon's new lover...

The former police captain/DEA agent, was who Castillo said he was. Decorated, and extremely well respected amongst his peers, Sharon's lover had once been framed for bribery, but was exonerated by his detectives, who proved his innocence.

Castillo had been wounded in near fatal encounters on numerous occasions. One of which, must have explained the large keloids, that Virginia had seen earlier, on the man's naked chest.

Shot at point blank range, by a fellow officer...

Castillo was associated with several charities and organizations, including his own- the Casa Mia home building project, for at-risk youth.

And then there was mention of Kara Thrace, and a young man named Zak Olmos. Zak had been killed while serving in Afghanistan, and Kara was now a married police officer in the Domestic Crimes Unit.

And mother to Kacey Thrace-Adams...

Virginia hummed as she continued to read the file. Tory had excellent connections, and was able to obtain top secret intel on Castillo's time in South-East Asia, during the 1970s- including his dissolved marriage to a woman named May Ying.

Tory had made extensive notes throughout, and voiced her rare concern in the fact that in all of her research, there was no mention of Martin Castillo, prior to the Vietnam War.

That particular fact made Virginia frown, and cluck her tongue with displeasure.

"Is everything okay?"

Virginia turned, to find the man himself, standing nearby.

Martin Castillo, fresh from a shower, was dressed in his jeans from the day before and a black linen shirt. His hair was still wet, and free from the simple band that held it in a short ponytail..

He looked...

Dangerous- and gorgeous.

"Yes," Virginia replied, after a noticeable swallow.

Castillo smiled, showing off each his crooked teeth. "I'm going to start work in the kitchen. Would you like to help?"

Virginia rose from her seated position on the sofa and quirked a brow. "Yes, but are you sure? I did help burn the pancakes yesterday."

Castillo huffed warmly. "And they were wonderful. C'mon, let's get cooking!"

Setting aside her phone, Virginia followed Castillo to the kitchen. He secured his hair into an elastic, then, like every good doctor or chef, they both scrubbed in, at the large ceramic farmhouse sink, and then got to work.

"I love Sharon with every fiber of my being, but she has zero knife skills," Castillo stated. "So, I'm thinking that since you're a surgeon, you may be just the cousin for the job."

Virginia shrugged. Martin Castillo was very charming, but she had a feeling that he was overestimating her.

"I feel as though I am in residency, all over again."

"You'll be fine."

Virginia hummed with doubt, but put on a brave face, anyway.

On the menu was a virgin sangria made with sparkling cider, dark cherry juice, and whole raspberries, a gorgeous couscous salad with roasted peppers, tomatoes, and loads of fresh herbs, And, since their Catch Of The Day was not a viable dining option, Castillo was sticking with his original plan of grilled giant Portobello mushrooms, with a rosemary and balsamic glaze.

"Your man, Flynn, has the grilling honors, and will also be doing a grass-fed tri-tip, for all of us to enjoy, family-style."

The whole plan sounded delicious, but Virginia couldn't help but notice Castillo's implied emphasis, in regard to the lieutenant and her.

She groaned, and deftly changed the subject.

"How did you know that you loved my cousin, and when did you know it?"

Virginia's question came out of left field, and should have surprised Castillo, but it didn't.

The man had profiled enough criminals, over the years, to know what it looked like. Dr. Dixon had quietly been observing him since the night she arrived at Sharon's door, and had most likely been digging into his past, as well.

And for that, he respected Virginia even more.

"The very moment that I laid eyes on her."

Castillo's reply made Sharon's cousin hum.

"She hated me, at first... and I had to work for her trust. But once there, everything that happened in our pasts has made what we have now-"

"I can tell."

Castillo actually blushed at Virginia's note.

"The family that you have created, is beautiful- and enviable. I'm sorry that your child with Sharon didn't survive to be born to be part of it."

Castillo smiled sadly. "Thank you. I'd do anything for the people I love, Virginia- and that includes you. Please know that, always."

The doctor nodded, as the man chanced enveloping her in a hug. She patted his back, warmly, and then choked out a quiet, "I do."

They worked together easily, as Castillo served as a gentle teacher to the willing student Virginia.

While he worked on the non-alcoholic sangria and marinades for the mushrooms and steak, she followed his cues on preparing the couscous with its own dressing of olive oil, lemon juice, and freshly cracked black pepper.

Virginia watched warily, as Castillo placed three bell peppers on the hot burner of the stove...

The red, yellow, and orange peppers began to char, and smolder in sweetness...

Was the man daft?!

Castillo noticed the look of concern on Virginia's face, and grinned back at her warmly.

"We need to roast the peppers. It can be done in an oven, but this way is more fun."

"Oh."

"You can trust me, Virginia."

"I know."

Virginia also knew that Castillo knew that she'd been investigating him. The man's eyes were fixed on hers, and she saw into his soul- and it was good.

"Sharon has told me that you were born and raised in the Boyle Heights neighborhood of East Los Angeles, and yet there is no record of you, prior to the late 1960s. Why is that?"

Castillo turned the peppers with a pair of tongs, and thoughtfully watched them blacken. He sighed deeply, then regarded Virginia with honesty.

"It's better that you don't know."

"Does Sharon?"

Castillo swallowed. "Yes. She and I have no secrets. I didn't want to tell her, but she asked- and I couldn't say no."

"Will she tell me?" Virginia countered.

The man shrugged, and turned off the range. He removed the peppers and placed them in a bowl to rest, and covered it with plastic wrap.

"That is up to her."

"Is my cousin in danger, because of you?"

"No. If that were the case, then I would never risk being with her."

Virginia nodded, then said, "That is good."

Castillo carefully took her hands in his, and then vowed solemnly, "I would give my life for Sharon, without a doubt. Your cousin is the best part of me, and I couldn't love her any more if I tried."

Virginia fought back tears, and placed a small kiss on one of Castillo's weathered cheeks. She believed him, and and loved him for loving Sharon as much as she did.

"Then you have my blessing."

Castillo's own tears betrayed him, but he was not ashamed to show his emotions with her. "Thank you, Virginia."

She patted his chest, and hummed thoughtfully. "We should continue with our work, as we will all be getting very hungry soon, and I'm anxious to see how this goes together."

Castillo chuckled warmly, at the woman's gentle order.

With the roasted peppers sufficiently cooled, Castillo unwrapped the bowl and passed it to Virginia.

"Now we peel the skins off, and slice them up," he explained.

Virginia watched as Castillo did one as an example, and left the other two for her.

"It feels like a heart, in my hands," she noted with surprise, while cutting into one. "But juicy."

"And sweet."

The doctor giggled, as her cousin's lover sampled their product, and then she did so herself. Castillo was right- the roasted peppers were indeed sweet, and very delicious as well.

"You are a very good teacher, Martin Castillo. Thank you for asking me to cook with you."

"De nada."

Virginia blushed at the charming man, and the pair continued to talk openly and work on their dish.

###

Eventually, their lovers came inside to rejoin them- and to get cleaned up for their early dinner. The lovely warm weather was continuing to hold, and the sunset was going to be amazing. So, barring any changes, the plan was to eat outside and then enjoy the evening under the stars.

"Everything smells amazing," Sharon noted as she hugged Castillo from behind.

Andy groaned at his own aroma, then said, "I unfortunately don't, so I'm gonna go grab some clean clothes and take a shower before the party gets started."

Virginia also excused herself from a very amused Sharon and Castillo, a beat later- just as Andy came down the stairs from the loft, with his change of clothes in hand.

She stopped him before he could reach the guest bathroom.

"Leftenant- I really think you should use the shower in my room instead."

"Really, Doc?"

Virginia's grin matched Andy's, as she replied dryly, "Yes- the water pressure in there is much more... enjoyable."

"Well, if you insist... I mean, I am quite a stickler for good water pressure."

Once the pair was most certainly gone, and well out of earshot- Sharon eyed Castillo playfully.

"What?"

"You look kind of dirty from cooking, Abu," Sharon teased at her lover, using his grandparent name.

Castillo arched a brow at her, but then frowned. "I just had a shower, Mimi."

Sharon loved it when he called her that, and it always made her smile. She adored baby Kacey, and was extremely honored to be her adoptive grandma.

"That's too bad, because since the water pressure in the guest bath is so shitty, I might need a little extra friction, in order to get sufficiently clean."

Castillo huffed gamely, and then gave his cooking towel a toss of surrender...

Sharon then jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist...

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness."

"So say we all."

#TO BE CONTINUED#

 _ **A/N #2:**_ _ **For those who are interested, I've included more of Andy & Virginia together, in an M rated chapter in Pink Hearts & Green Clovers: Deleted Scenes!**_


	20. AndyVirginia & SharonCastillo

_**A/N: Yay, for cute Couples' Time! Grab a glass of sangria, and enjoy the sunset... then check out**_ **Pink Hearts & Green Clovers: Deleted Scenes** _**a bit of additional fun. Your reviews make my day, and I thank you always!**_

The beautiful weather continued to hold, and the early evening turned out to be as glorious as predicted.

And the sunset was nothing short of spectacular- as the lazy white clouds of afternoon, turned golden, and the great orb on the horizon deepened its hue to a lovely orange.

The two pairs of lovers- fresh and squeaky clean, from their amorous shower times, gathered on the deck, to have their feast and enjoy Nature's show. The women were dressed in maxi dresses in complementary colors, while the guys were clad in jeans and un-tucked shirts.

Castillo brought the food, while Andy readied the grill...

Meanwhile, Sharon and Virginia lit the fire pit, and took up positions on the chaise lounges, in order to watch the men at work. An easy-going play-list of Jack Johnson, Norah Jones, and Colbie Callait played from an iPod and wireless speaker system, and a whisper-soft breeze kept things relaxed and enjoyable.

"I've always loved the smell of a charcoal fire starting."

Virginia hummed alongside her cousin, as they sipped from goblets of iced sangria, then added, "It brings back many good memories."

"A grilled hamburger or hot dog was the only way our parents could get us out of the lake," Sharon remembered aloud. "We'd eat in our swimsuits, and then count the dragging minutes until we could get back in the water!"

Andy and Castillo grinned at each other as they both imagined the cousins as young girls.

"They must have been adorable," Andy surmised.

"And trouble," Castillo concluded.

"They were!"

All four looked to find Dr. Sherman Cottle, walking up the path from the beach. He was dressed in an ancient Hawaiian shirt and twill pants, and was smoking a cigarette, and carrying a classic New York-style cheesecake.

"Virginia and I invited Sherman to join us," Sharon quietly explained under her breath. "I hope that's alright with you guys."

Both men nodded, as they were very eager to meet the beloved man.

Once the doctor reached the deck, Sharon and Virginia rose to embrace Cottle, and then introduced him to Andy and Castillo.

"So these are your boyfriends, huh?" Sherman Cottle took a drag of his cigarette, and squinted beneath his bushy brows. "I guess they'll do. You aren't either one of you lawyers- are ya?"

Andy shook his head, and Castillo grunted.

Cottle chuckled, as the cousins had both told him all about the men, and he was just playing with them. The old doctor handed Sharon the gifted dessert, and then moved to shake Andy's and Castillo's hands.

"Lawyers aren't all bad," Cottle conceded, as he rejoined the cousins. "This one, was going to be one, as I recall."

Sharon blushed, as she poured the man a glass of sangria from the Mexican-glass pitcher, and handed it to him.

"I love being on the police force," Sharon stated. "At the end of the day, it is truly fulfilling work."

"Sherman always thought Sharon would be the country's first female president."

Castillo arched a brow at Virginia's note. "Now there's an idea."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Not gonna happen- I have no stomach for politics."

###

Their meal was a hit, and a true success. Sharon and Cottle heaped their complements on the trio of chefs, and both Andy and Castillo agreed that Virginia's work on the couscous salad had truly made the meal.

"This cheesecake is wonderful," Virginia countered, in regard to their guest's offering. "It has been a very nice finish to everything."

Andy nodded, as he sat next to the beautiful redhead. Their little group had adjourned from the outside table, to gather on loungers around the firepit, for their dessert and coffee. "It actually puts those from Junior's- back in Brooklyn, to shame. I've sampled a bunch, and none hold a candle to this one."

The crusty old doctor actually blushed, as he'd made the dessert himself, thanks to cooking classes at the local Community College.

"My daughter said I should bring one, so I did. Laine sends her regards, by the way," Cottle said in reply, and in speaking of his daughter. She'd joined his practice a few years back, as he wound down his number of days at work.

Sharon hummed thoughtfully, as she'd always had a soft spot for the young woman. "How is she, these days?"

Cottle grunted. "Besides busy? On top of her patients, Lainie's really got her hands full these days, as mom to three girls- all in soccer, ballet, and karate. Her hubbie, Simon, is a real good guy, and a huge help to her- even with his own going veterinary practice. They've also got a house full of animals, and if you ask me- it's pretty chaotic."

"Sounds like Kara's house," Castillo stated with a chuckle, in regard to his own daughter. While Kara and Leland only had one sweet little baby, and one quirky little dog in Louie The Humper, it often seemed like more.

Andy patted Castillo on the back.

"You keep that ship runnin'. And frankly, I think it's good when us guys step up to the plate, and do what's gotta be done. I wish that I had been more present, when my kids were little- instead of having my head stuck in a bottle. Your daughter's awful lucky to have you, Man."

Sharon nudged Virginia a bit, in regard to the lieutenant's statement, and the woman smiled wistfully.

* * *

Later, as the weather turned a bit chilly, the couples decided to move inside to warm up, and get set up for a rousing Game Night, featuring Scrabble.

But first, Castillo escorted Sherman Cottle, back to the man's neighboring cabin, while Sharon, Virginia, and Andy did the dishes and cleaned up a very messy kitchen.

"What did you and Marty do to create all of this? It looks worse than when Rusty cooks- and he's still a teenager!"

Virginia smiled guiltily, at her cousin's rhetorical asking.

Andy then kissed her sweetly, and replied, "Messy cooks are the best cooks."

Castillo returned a beat later, only to face his lover's exasperated sigh. The man was grinning and showed signs of rare and recent tears from laughter.

"Doc Cottle is one bastard of a storyteller," Castillo explained.

Sharon and Virginia giggled. "Did he tell you about when the goat ended up on the roof?"

Castillo placed a hand to his chest, to keep from laughing again, as Sharon went to embrace him.

When Andy looked left out of the equation, Virginia whispered the rather dirty story to him.

Immediately, Andy burst into crying laughter, which only encouraged Castillo further, and then spread to the women.

Virginia Dixon wasn't susceptible to most jokes, due to her AS- but the one about the goat never failed to tickle her soul!

###

The Scrabble game was cut-throat, and every man and woman for themselves...

There were ground rules, of course...

No medical terms, and no foreign words...

And all words had to be of two syllables, or more.

Captain Sharon Raydor had a very good command of the English language...

Her cousin, Dr. Virginia Dixon, was highly educated...

And Martin Castillo was a very, very well-read individual...

But on that night, it was Lt Andy Flynn, who ended up being the master of the wooden tiles!

And to the victor, went all of the spoils...

So, after pressing a kiss to her cousin's cheek, and giving her thanks and regards to Castillo, Virginia took Andy's hands in hers, and pulled him to her.

"It's time to go to bed, Leftenant."

The man grinned all the way to his eyes, and then feigned a sleepy yawn.

"Right you are, Doc. This mountain air really can zap a guy."

Virginia Dixon had been leading him around by his dick, all weekend long...

And he was just fine with that.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	21. What Dreams May Come

_**A/N: I originally planned to have way different content for Chapter 21, but was inspired to write this bit of Vindy sweetness instead. Hope you enjoy it, and as always your reviews are adored!**_

Following a particularly enthusiastic- but protected, round of sex, the lovers' dreams were shared, once again.

They lived in the cabin at Big Bear Lake...

Their married life was idyllic, and everything that it should be in a dream...

She had quit her practice in Seattle, and joined Layne Cottle-Ishay, in Sherman's clinic- where the most highly stressful cases involved broken limbs due to skiing accidents, and the occasional ruptured appendix.

He retired, finally, from the L.A.P.D.- with honors, for a lifetime of service to the community, in order to be a full-time, stay-at-home House Husband.

And yes, they had a beautiful son, who looked just like his daddy- and had his mommy's smarts, too.

"C'mon, Kiddo- you need to pick a costume, so we can go Trick Or Treatin', at the shops in town. Your cousin Kacey is coming with Mimi and Abu, and you don't wanna be caught in your drawers, when they get here."

In the dream, Virginia smirked, playfully, at Andy's urging of their child, who stood before them in his beloved L.A. Dodgers t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts with classic red hearts printed on them.

"This is true," the woman confirmed. "Kacey is going as a fighter pilot, like her father used to be, and you wanted to be either a doctor like me, or a policeman like Daddy."

Andy grinned proudly, as he and Virginia held out the respective costumes for each profession, so their son could make his final decision.

As it was, time was running out. Martin Castillo had called fifteen minutes before, to say that they were nearly there- however someone had to go potty, and that they'd had to make a pit stop, en route.

So they must've been nearly to the cabin, by now.

The boy sighed like his daddy, and then thinned his lips like his mommy, as he tried to choose which profession to go as.

It all came down to the accessories...

The doctor costume had his name- A.J. Dixon-Flynn, M.D., stitched right on the small white lab coat, and came with a very cool toy stethoscope that actually played the sound of a healthy beating heart, when you put it in your ears.

But the policeman costume was equally cool, as it came with a tiny Go-Pro camera to serve as a body-cam, toy handcuffs, a pen and notebook for taking down statements, and- to the dismay of his mommy, a toy gun that looked just like his daddy's.

The time ticked by, as the child sighed and frowned- just like his parents did when they were perplexed by a tough situation...

And then, like dreams often do, things got silly...

Into the cabin, swept Virginia Dixon's assistant and right-hand woman, Tory Foster!

The woman was polished, to say the least, in what could only be deemed as Country Chic, garb. She carried a Starbucks Venti cup, in one hand, while her phone was permanently glued to her other.

"The Captain and the Narc, are five minutes out- I just passed them on my way here. Is the Kid ready?"

Before either Andy or Virginia could answer, Ms Foster thrust her cup of coffee at Andy, and took the costumes from him and Virginia.

"We gotta move, Kid. Pronto."

Dutifully, A.J. saluted Tory, and followed her lead, as they marched off to his bedroom in order for him to choose a costume, and get into it.

###

No sooner had Sharon, Castillo, and Kacey arrived on the scene, but so too, had Virginia's assistant returned to announce that the boy would be joining them in any minute.

Kacey, who still adored Virginia, was even more into her cousin. She was almost a year older than him, and wore that badge with honor. They played together, as often as possible, as she lived near the beach in L.A. with her parents and Abu & Mimi, while he resided in the mountains of Big Bear.

"C'mon, A.J.!" Kacey urged. "The candy's not gonna wait all day!"

Sharon and Castillo shrugged at their granddaughter's brashness.

"She is her mother's daughter," Sharon Raydor pronounced.

Castillo whistled, pointedly, which usually was a spark of movement amongst the kids, but that didn't even do the trick on this occasion.

A.J. Dixon-Flynn was not to be rushed...

And when Tory Foster returned- without the child, she was royally pissed.

"I tried everything, Ma'am."

In the dream, Virginia waived her assistant off, then called to her son, "Andrew James Dixon-Flynn, please come out now, or your father will eat all of the candy in the state of California!"

All of the other adults withered at Virginia's dire warning.

But a beat later, the boy finally emerged.

"What are you?"

The adults wondered, too, but didn't echo Kacey's direct questioning...

They were too stunned by the boy's appearance.

Andy and Virginia's son had taken bits of each costume, and combined them for one very unique character.

He'd chosen to wear the doctor's lab coat over his Dodgers t-shirt, and paired them with the policeman's pants and belt. The stethoscope hung around his neck, while the Go-Pro was clipped to one his shoulders, and all of the other accessories- minus the toy gun, filled the pockets of the lab coat. Classic black & white Chuck Taylors were on his feet, and a Seattle Mariners cap was on his head.

Quite pleased with his look, the boy smiled, and then stated, "I'm Everything."

In the dream, Andy and Virginia were moved beyond words, as they understood that their son didn't want to have to choose between his parents' professions- nor their baseball teams, and possibly hurt one of their feelings in the process.

They both enveloped the child in a shameless love sammie.

"Right you are, Son," Andy stated, and added a fist-bump in agreement.

To which, Virginia pressed a tender kiss to her beloved child's cheek, and then declared, "Yes- you are indeed- _everything_."

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	22. Sunday Morning

_**A/N: I apologize for the week-long delay in posting... We're now into the home stretch, everyone! Just a few more chapters to go... A little more Couples Time with this one, and then the next one will be all Vindy! Thank you, always for your treasured reviews!**_

There is magic in waking, in the arms of the one you love- when everything is in soft focus, and touches are gentler and breaths are shared.

Such was the case for Andy Flynn, in regard to Virginia Dixon.

Waking up next to the lovely doctor was most definitely, his new Favorite Thing.

The morning sun shone on her, illuminating her red waves as they spread across her pillow.

It also paid witness to the pale ivory of the woman's skin, and the fine lines at the corners of her eyes. Virginia wore them well, and Andy had never seen a more beautiful woman in all of his days.

He wanted to spend the rest of his, just like this...

And if she agreed to wear his ring, then so it would be.

Time was running out, and today was the day.

Virginia had told him, during the dark and small hours of the night, that she wanted to take him to her most favorite spot, at the lake. It was a private place that she and Sharon had enjoyed when they were young- an oasis within the paradise that was the surrounding territory, and Virginia wanted to share it with him.

Andy took that as a sign.

Virginia Dixon was very guarded with her feelings and emotions, and in the short time that he'd known her, Andy knew that every gesture that she shared was a rare gift.

That said, he felt like a kid at Christmas, and could hardly wait for the day to begin!

So moved, Andy couldn't help but press gentle kisses to his lover's face- her forehead, cheeks, and then finally her lips, in an effort to wake the sleeping goddess.

A beat later, Virginia's eyelids fluttered open, and she favored him with a returned kiss, and a very satisfied hum.

He was so handsome...

Even she, could see that fact...

Virginia never tired looking at the man, and loved how he made her feel, every time he fixed his own gaze upon her.

They kissed again, deeper, as their tongues and souls mated.

When they parted, neither one could stop smiling.

"Last night was wonderful."

"It was, indeed."

Andy chuckled, as he recalled the continued dent they were putting into their condom supply. There were just three little packets left, so they'd have to use them wisely, in the remaining hours together.

"I enjoyed meeting Cottle," Andy stated with a chuckle in remembrance of the old-time doctor. "I always wondered where Sharon got the **WORK WITH ME PEOPLE** sign that she has in her office, and now I know."

Virginia nodded. "He gave one to me, as well."

Andy had figured as much, and he loved that.

He loved Virginia Dixon even more, and by the end of the day, he hoped that she'd know it too.

* * *

Sharon and Castillo- who had risen early to attend Sunday Mass together at a small local parrish, were waiting for them, when Virginia and Andy emerged from the Master bedroom.

Neither one felt self-conscious, as they had the morning before. Instead, they merely smiled and greeted the other couple warmly, as if they'd always been together.

But the happy glow around them, and the silly-sweet expressions on their faces, said otherwise.

"Another gorgeous day, today," Andy noted as the morning sun streamed in the large windows of the cabin.

Sharon smiled over her cup of coffee, then agreed, "This is true."

Castillo was at work in the kitchen again, this time- dishing up steaming bowls of fried rice to the hungry group. It smelled wonderfully, and all four made their way out to the deck for another al fresco meal.

Tall glasses of passion-orange-guava juice, and a heaping plate of strawberries rounded out the breakfast offerings. Sharon had made a rustic centerpiece of wildflowers for the table, and Castillo added an icy pitcher of lemon water for anyone interested.

All four dug into the savory breakfast, with great vigor. The two couples had expended a lot of energy during the night, and needed to replenish their batteries.

"Rusty texted some new pictures of Kacey to my phone, late last night," Sharon said proudly, as she passed her device to Virginia and Andy.

The couple wore matching grins, as they scrolled through the images.

Sharon and Castillo's granddaughter was very photogenic, and could be seen in a multitude of beach and poolside settings. One favorite scene, featured the baby girl in a lavender rash guard onesie, and laying atop a giant pink flamingo inflatable. Virginia noticed that in most all of the pix, that the little Celestial Buddy that she'd gifted Kacey with, was never far from the child.

"Rusty says that Kacey fusses if Earth is not with her," Sharon told her cousin. "She loves it that much!"

Andy grinned, as Virginia blushed. He loved seeing the joy in her eyes whenever the topic of conversation included the little girl, and he wanted to give that to her for all time.

###

A short while later, after breakfast was over and the dishes were done, Andy and Virginia found Sharon and Castillo, again. This time, the couple was curled up with a book- and together, in a hammock. Both looked like a late-morning nap was not far off, but they made a valiant effort of greeting them gladly.

"We're going for a short walk," Virginia explained.

Andy chuckled, then added, "And I'm told that it doesn't involve hiking up a mountain."

Castillo raised a silent fist in solidarity.

"I want to show Andy the stone cottage."

Sharon hummed, knowingly, then deadpanned, "That sounds like a lovely idea."

Her cousin smiled, and then she and Andy were off.

Once they were gone, Castillo pressed a kiss to Sharon's temple. "You know Virginia well- the plan is underway. Congratulations!"

Sharon patted her lover's chest. "Thank you."

"Now that they're gone, you wanna have sex?"

Sharon giggled, as Castillo moved a hand beneath her maxi dress, and tugged at her panties.

"Here? In a hammock? Doesn't that sound a little dangerous?"

Castillo huffed, as Sharon reached for the fly to his jeans.

"You bet."

"Good."

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	23. Andy & Virginia

_**A/N: FINALLY- the 100% All-Vindy Chapter! I absolutely love this couple, and truly appreciate your support of their story... Enjoy!  
**_

They held hands, as they walked along the lake shore, and kissed often.

"So, are we there yet, Doc?"

Virginia hummed contentedly, at Andy's playful askance.

"Soon, Leftenant. The stone cottage, is not far from here. We should be arriving there shortly."

Andy hoped so, for as they had been walking, the beautiful puffy white clouds and cerulean blue sky had both begun to darken, and it looked like rain was coming.

He voiced his concerns to Virginia, who only shrugged him off. A little rain was nothing to her, as she was quite used to it in Seattle, and, after telling him that- she swiftly kissed away the beginnings of his frown.

She made him so happy...

Andy couldn't help but grin, as they parted. "So, what am I in for here? Tell me about this little house of yours, that we're about to see."

Virginia grinned too, as she squeezed Andy's hand in anticipation of showing it to him.

"It was the home of a surveyor, in the 1890s. Technically, it is located on the Cottles' land, and so it falls under their stewardship, but many in the community consider it a treasure, and help to keep it as such. Sharon and I played there, often, as children. It is very romantic, and I want to share it with you."

The man nearly melted, right there on the spot- and then they came upon their intended destination.

The stone cottage was a humble, obviously single-room structure, but very, very romantic indeed- to either a young girl or a heart-on-the-sleeve adult. It had a charmingly rusty metal roof, a few windows that looked out to the lake, a tiny porch, and a welcoming red door.

In short, it was perfect.

They'd arrived, none too soon, as the rain began to fall in large and intermittent drops.

Before Andy could even muster a word of dismay, Virginia kissed him quickly, and produced an antique key from the pocket of her skinny jeans. She unlocked the front door, then took his hands in hers, and smiled shyly.

"Welcome, Leftenant."

When they stepped inside, both were very surprised to find that someone had already been there- just recently, in fact- and had left the cottage in a very welcoming state.

"I take it that this isn't the normal decor?" Andy asked rhetorically, after he heard Virginia hum quizzically.

If the exterior of the cottage wasn't already romantic enough, the interior looked as though Joanna Gaines of the TV show, Fixer Upper , had moved in for a week, and gone wild with her decorating magic.

The place was clean from top to bottom, and smelled lightly of vanilla. Glowing LED candles- about a million of them- in all shapes and sizes, were scattered about, along with rustic Mason jars of daisies placed on niches here and there. A warming fire had been built in the pot bellied stove in the corner- just waiting to be lit, and a small table for two, had been set in a casually elegant manner, while a packed meal sat in a basket nearby, along with two HydroFlasks of water.

But glaringly obvious, was a full-sized bed, with an old-fashioned iron frame. It was made up- and turned down invitingly, with a wedding ring quilt, and high thread count sheets, in the softest shade of pink known to humanity.

A small note had been placed on one of the bed's many pillows. It read:

 **Virginia & Andy,**

 **What you do here is your choice, but please know that I love you, both- and I know that you love each other, too.**

 **S.**

 **P.S. No flower petals have been scattered, per Marty's insistence. He says that Andy would appreciate them about as much as he did, on one occasion.**

Virginia smiled, at her cousin's gesture, while Andy lit the warming fire in the stove. The rain was coming down in earnest, and the air was getting a bit cool, so they would be needing it soon, in the tiny house.

She was incredibly touched, by all of her cousin's romantic planning, and slightly embarrassed.

But then there was Andy, and the look of love in his eyes told her that she wasn't alone in her feelings.

"Leftenant-"

Andy put up a hand to pause his lover. "Please, Doc. I need to speak first- while I still have the words."

Virginia nodded, then quietly replied, "Okay."

Andy swallowed deeply, for he knew that he had to get this just right. Virginia had to know what was in his heart- and his soul, before they could ever move forward to any kind of a future, and the time was now.

"Doc... I haven't always been the guy that's standing in front of you. I used to be pretty messed up... But then- somehow, I changed, and got my life on track. Things got good for me, and then I met your cousin and..."

Virginia couldn't help but cut in gently, to say, "I know."

Andy chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I kinda figured that you did."

The woman retreated inward, as if the gravity of the relationship between him and Sharon, and also Castillo, finally hit her. Virginia crossed her arms, and studied the bare wooden floorboards, and then nodded to herself after a beat.

"Sharon broke your heart when she chose Martin."

Andy saw a flash of resentment in Virginia's eyes, and it cut into his soul. He never wanted her to ever feel anything but unconditional love for her cousin, and he hated the thought of being the cause of any kind of rift between the two.

"Yeah, but then you were there on that park bench, and you fixed it."

Virginia hummed at that, and ever so gently, Andy reached out to her, and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"It's true, Doc. Now, I know, you don't believe in things like God and miracles, and stuff like that- but I do. And, quite frankly, I don't know how else to explain how you and I came to meet, in any other way... I'm a simple man, Virginia. And you're a million times smarter than me, so why you're even standing here with an old guy with a questionable rap-sheet- and in such a perfect place as this, is beyond my comprehension. But what I do know, is that I love you, Virginia Dixon, more than I've ever loved anyone on Earth, and I want you to always know that."

"I do." Virginia then watched with awe, as her lover dropped to his knees in quiet tears. She followed suit, joining him on the floor, in order to press a kiss to each of his moist closed eyes, and then finally his lips. "You taste salty."

Andy chuckled, and then kissed her back. They hummed in unison, against each other, and it was very good.

"I feel the same about you, Andy Flynn. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. When we are together, I am truly alive. It is... an indescribable thing. There are no words, other than that... I have never known anyone so wonderful, as you. We have only been together a short while... however... I've decided that if you are still willing to try... then I would very much like to have a baby with you."

And at that, everything in Lieutenant Flynn's world, stopped, and he felt even luckier than ever.

Before her lover could find his words, Virginia continued with hers.

"I have always wanted a child, but never let myself believe it was possible. That is, until you came into my life, Leftenant."

"You'll be a wonderful mommy," Andy predicted, as he caressed Virginia's abdomen. "Our kid is gonna be so blessed."

Virginia shrugged self-consciously. "Neither one of us is of optimum reproductive years, and there is an increased chance of genetic abnormalities... I could develop gestational diabetes, and you could-"

And at that, Andy stifled Virginia's medical mellow-harshing, with a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- I know, Doc," he teased her upon their parting. "I could drop dead from a heart attack either during conception- or when the kid is born nine months later. It's all crazy, but I've seen our future in my dreams- and you have, too. It's all gonna work out, and even if things aren't quite as perfect as we hope it will be, then we'll figure things out as they happen."

Virginia's own heart skipped a beat, as Andy held her tighter in his arms.

"I agree," she said against his chest.

Virginia watched silently, as Andy moved back, in order to fish into one of the pockets of his jeans, and retrieve a small velvet covered box.

"I bought this for you, the other night, when we were in town. It's been burning a hole in my life ever since."

Virginia cautiously took the tiny treasure from Andy's outstretched hand, and held it in her own. While it only weighed a couple of ounces at the most, it felt as though it was as heavy as a human heart.

The ring inside, took her breath away...

It was not one ring, but actually two delicate stacking rings in shining white gold, soldered together. One ring featured a tiny pink diamond heart, while the other had a miniature four-leaf clover made of emeralds.

"The jewelry store's owner has a daughter that is a designer, and it turns out that she has a thing for Lucky Charms cereal," Andy explained. "There was a big display in the storefront, of all her creations- which included these rings, along with blue diamonds, yellow moons, and orange stars."

Virginia hummed with tender emotion, at Andy's gesture.

"So I thought of you- and us, when I saw the heart and clover. I've noticed that you're not big on jewelry, but I hope you like these rings. I had the guy solder them together, so that one wouldn't get lost."

"I do like them. I like them very much, in fact."

Andy sighed in relief. "The day we met, I was on my way to meet with Dr. Rahman, and was feeling pretty nervous about what he was going to find, but then you gave me a green clover for luck, and everything worked out like magic."

"There is magic in love, Leftenant. You've taught me that."

Andy's chest swelled with pride, as Virginia indicated that she wanted him to put the ring on her waiting finger. It fit perfectly, and they kissed tenderly, after the deed was done.

"I feel married," Virginia admitted.

Andy's grin crinkled his eyes, as they kissed again. "Me too."

Neither was in a hurry to get married for real, and for now this gesture was enough...

If a child were to come into the picture, then that would be another story...

And speaking of babies, both Virginia and Andy were ready to make one!

###

Much later, after wildly romantic and tender love making- not to mention a much needed siesta, the lovers reveled in their newly found status as potential parents.

Virginia hummed, as she felt the warmth of Andy's semen, as it spread inside her body. She'd never had unprotected sex before, and it was a new and wondrous thing to her.

Andy loved seeing the big smile on her face, as they spooned together in the bed. Outside, the midday rain fell in rhythmic patterns on the metal roof above them, with the occasional leak dripping down on them playfully.

"As we lay here, forty to one hundred and fifty million of your sperm are journeying to my Fallopian tubes."

Andy whistled at his lover's huge statistic. "You make it sound like one of the hoards storming a castle in Game Of Thrones."

Virginia giggled, as the book and HBO series was a guilty pleasure of hers.

"It does indeed," she agreed with a nod. "The fastest sperm will get there in thirty minutes, while the slower ones can take days. Only a few hundred will survive, and if there is an egg there, it will take twenty-four hours for it to be fertilized."

Andy couldn't stop smiling, and ducked his head under the covers to kiss Virginia's naked tummy. "Come on boys!" he urged his sperm. "Swim your tails off! The lady's ovulating, and we don't want to keep that egg waiting!"

Virginia giggled until there were tears in her eyes. Andy kissed his way up her body, and met her lips with his own.

"You make me happy, Leftenant."

"Same here, Doc... Same here."

Soon, they would partake in the picnic basket of full of sinfully edible goodies, while playing house and watching the rain as it steadily fell outside.

But first, Dr. Dixon prescribed another round of unprotected intercourse, with Lt. Flynn, for increased odds of insemination- and maximum pleasure.

#TO BE CONTINUED#

 _ **A/N#2: For more sexy, M-rated baby-making fun from Vindy, please check out the added chapter to**_ **Pink Hearts & Green Clovers: Deleted Scenes** _ **.**_


	24. Not Goodbye

_**A/N: Okay everyone, here's the latest chapter- and it's a biggie! Your reviews are awesome- I treasure every one, so thank you from the bottom of my heart!**_

Again, they woke in each other's loving arms...

Neither wanted to move, but it was now Monday, and glaring reality had risen with the morning sun...

"I don't want to get up, and leave this place. Or worst yet, for _you_ to leave _me_."

"Neither do I."

Andy caressed his lover's graceful and naked back, and planted a tender kiss on her thinned lips.

"Then don't," he suggested simply.

Virginia sighed and pushed away from Andy, before getting out of the bed and finding her clothes. They'd made love so many times over the course of the day before, and during the night- not to mention the wee hours of the current morning, that her cleft was actually quite sore- but she loved the reason behind the feeling, and it brought a gentle smile to her face finally.

"I have responsibilities in Seattle... an assistant waiting... patients that need me..."

Andy watched as his lover methodically dressed- first with her camisole and panties, and then her sweater. She stopped before pulling on her jeans, and made the mistake of turning to look in his direction.

"I need you, too."

Andy's words broke her...

She needed him equally...

And if there was indeed a child, growing within her womb, then he too, would need Andy.

Virginia returned to the bed, and cupped her lover's face in her hands. His hair was mussed, and he looked so handsomely cute. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him all over. Virginia enjoyed the contrasts of Andy's body against her own- the hardness of his muscles, and the soft smattering of springy hair on his legs and chest.

She even liked the silky feel of his thatch near his sex, as it never failed to tickle her in all of the nicest of places!

They fit together so perfectly, and her body craved his...

"I will be back, Leftenant. That, I promise you."

Andy forced a smile, and attempted a chuckle.

"I'm not going to like Miss Foster, am I?"

Virginia groaned, and then shrugged hopefully. "You find the best in everyone- it is Tory that will not like you. She doesn't like anyone- except me."

Andy grinned for real, as he moved to kiss the lovely woman before him.

"Well, that's an easy thing to do," he said against Virginia's lips. She received him easily, and their tongues were soon mating.

It was very good that Andy was still naked under the covers...

Because, once Virginia dispensed with her panties, she was back on him in nothing flat!

###

They took their sweet time, in the walk back to the O'Dwyer Cabin. Neither wanted to leave the love nest that was the stone cottage, but it was time.

The sooner that Virginia returned to Seattle, the sooner she'd be back in Andy's arms...

And bed.

As they came up the path from the beach, they found Sharon and Castillo on a chaise, reading a copy of the local paper- together.

They looked relaxed, and very much in love...

"If anyone deserves to have been parents together, it's those two."

Virginia hummed, in agreement. "Martin told me that he had a near death experience after he was shot a few years ago, and when his heart stopped- he believes that he met their child that was miscarried. A daughter."

Andy knew the story, as well- thanks to Sharon, and it never failed to touch his soul.

When the couple became aware of Virginia and Andy's return, they both rose from their entwined positions, and eagerly greeted them.

"There you are!," Sharon happily cheered, with clasped hands and a knowing smile on her face.

Castillo's smile matched his lover's, and he regarded the couple with his own subtle brand of enthusiasm. "It's good to see you both- we were wondering if you two were going to join us on the trip back, or not."

Andy and Virginia blushed in unison, as mugs of coffee were pressed into their hands.

"The stone cottage was very beautiful, Sharon. Andy and I enjoyed our time there, immensely. Thank you."

"I wanted to stay, but Doc, here, is much more responsible than I am."

Sharon hugged them both, and then couldn't help but gently tease her cousin for the delicate joined rings on her finger.

"They're beautiful- just like the two of you," Sharon noted, with a sentimental hum.

Her cousin shrugged proudly, and then explained, "It is not an engagement- yet, but a promise of the future," Virginia explained.

"Good call," Castillo summed up, before Sharon could reply.

###

Later, as the guys loaded up the covered bed of Castillo's truck, with all of their gear, the cousins had one more private moment together on the lake shore.

"So, did your wish come true, while we were here?"

Virginia blushed at her cousin's interrogation. She loved her so much, and was never afraid of being herself with her, and the same was true with Sharon.

"Yes, I believe that it has."

Sharon hummed a bit, as she knew as much.

"And did you two make a baby, last night?"

"Sharon!"

The Captain hugged the Doctor, and they giggled like the little girls they used to be.

"Well, did you?" Sharon asked as she continued to hold Virginia in one of her arms.

Virginia sighed happily, and then admitted, "I hope so."

"Me too."

And then, remembering something that she'd almost forgotten, Virginia reached into the back pocket of her jeans and produced a strip of three foil packets.

"Andy and I don't need these anymore, and I although I am sure that you and Martin do not use them either, perhaps Rusty would like them."

Sharon turned a brilliant shade of pink, and then laughed until she cried. "Oh my gods, Virginia!"

"What?!"

When Sharon finally calmed down enough, she kissed her beloved cousin on the cheek.

"Rusty gave me condoms, back when Marty and I reunited in Miami. I was mortified, but I took them anyway. He wanted me to be safe, and Marty and I used them... until we decided not to anymore. But, I couldn't do that to my son..."

Virginia snorted.

"Yes, you can- Cousin, you are the best mother that I know. You love Rusty so very much, and he knows that. Knowing that you care as much about his safety as he does of yours, will mean a lot to him. So, do it- please. Doctor's Orders!"

"And spoken like a future mother, herself," Sharon countered warmly.

Dr. Dixon started to retort, but then decided that she liked the sound of that, and hugged her doppelganger instead.

* * *

The drive back to Los Angeles was filled with mixed emotions.

Sharon had enjoyed every minute of being at the lake with Virginia, and of course Castillo, but she was also relieved to be leaving the site of personal pain to her... She truly hoped that Andy and Virginia did in fact, conceive a child there- if so, it would be a wonderful notion of life going on. She ached everyday for the child that was lost to her, but was buoyed greatly by the idea of her cousin experiencing motherhood.

Castillo was anxious to get back to L.A., and his routine of caring for his granddaughter. He worried that Kacey would be sunburned, and prayed that she wasn't off her schedule. But, on the flip-side, Adult Time with Virginia and Flynn had been much more stimulating than Baby Yoga classes- as had Sexy Time with Sharon- all over the place.

Andy dreaded each mile they ate up. He didn't want to say goodbye to Virginia, even for a minute- their time together at the cabin had been idyllic, and had set the tone for a hopeful future. He'd come to terms with Sharon and made his peace with Castillo. And if God's will was in his favor, then he and Virginia would be together forever.

And Virginia was the most conflicted. Her life in Seattle was predictable and orderly, while Lt. Andy Flynn was anything but. She'd always needed predictability in her life, but she now craved the Leftenant more. He made her extremely happy, and for the first time in a very long time, she was interested in something other than hearts. Andy held hers in his very careful hands, and it was a very good feeling.

The woman placed a hand to her abdomen, and found herself praying to a god that she wasn't even sure she believed in, that He would give a little boost to Andy's sperm, in breaching her ovum.

Andy covered her hand with his own, as he sat next to her in the back of the truck's double cab.

"Amen," they said together, before kissing tenderly.

All four decided that a big group Christmas at the cabin was well in order. Sharon's kids, Castillo's daughter and her family- including Louie, the over sexed dachshund, would all be invited. Andy would ask Nicole, and maybe even her brother- if he would answer his call. They'd have a packed house, if all came, and it would be utter chaos. But it would also be wonderful, and the start of a lovely tradition.

"Would that be too much for you?" Andy asked Virginia in secret.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, not if you are there. And if it were, we could always adjourn to the Stone Cottage. It would not be as warm as the cabin, however-"

"Between you and me, and that antique stove, we could make do."

Andy liked that idea, and kissed the smart and beautiful doctor next to him. Gently, he cupped her face in his hands, and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. Virginia's skin was baby soft to the touch, and flushed with each of his gentle caresses.

Virginia liked the idea, too- and she also liked the feel of her lover's tongue as it sought out hers as they kissed. She responded in kind, by tasting, rubbing, and sliding her own, along his- while also laying her hands on his chest. Andy's heart beat steadily beneath her touch, and it felt like heaven itself.

In the front of the truck cabin, Sharon and Castillo tried not to be aware of the couple's search for the other's tonsils, but it was difficult.

Castillo swore in Hungarian, and Sharon giggled.

"If they make a mess back there, I'm not cleaning it up," Castillo stated under his breath. "It was bad enough changing all of our dirty sheets and making up the beds before we left."

Sharon choked a bit, at the thought, but then countered, "Says the man who made love to me- in broad daylight, and in a hammock- just twenty-four hours ago."

Castillo huffed. "Our time alone, is limited. We had to take advantage of the opportunity when it presented itself."

"I rest my case," Sharon replied with a satisfied and playful smirk.

"You would've made a helluva lawyer, Mimi."

"Damn right, Abu."

* * *

Sharon reached her hand to the back seat, in order to link fingers with her cousin.

They had just taken the freeway exit to LAX, and their time together was running out.

Andy felt the dread as well, as Virginia squeezed his hand in her other one.

"I will be back," the doctor told them both. "I have things that I need to do, but I promise that I will return."

After a very long, and emotion-filled silence, Castillo cleared his throat decidedly. "You better."

Virginia smiled warmly, at Sharon's lover's gentle command. She was beginning to think of him as the older brother that she never had, and enjoyed the feeling, and his treatment of her, as well.

They'd all experienced a very special time together, at the lake, and parting ways from that bond was proving difficult- to say the least.

As Castillo steered towards the Departures, Sharon reached a hand back to link fingers with her cousin.

Virginia hummed, as they connected. It was never easy for them to part ways with the other- Sharon more so, as she was the more emotional of the two, but Virginia, in her own way, was moved every bit as much.

"It will be alright, Cousin," she told Sharon. "I will be back. Soon."

"And I'm gonna hold her to it," Andy stated with conviction.

The two women smiled finally, as Castillo added an affirmative grunt.

They'd arrived at the Domestic Departures, of LAX...

And so, Virginia Dixon's exit was truly neigh.

They maneuvered easily to the curb, despite the usual traffic of those who were also dropping off travelers. No one wanted to mess with Castillo, nor his big Ford F-150, though if he had his druthers he'd continue on driving and take Virginia back to Sharon's apartment.

As soon as they stopped, Andy got out with Virginia, in order to help her with her bags, while she bid a misty goodbye to Sharon.

"Please do not cry, Cousin," Virginia soothed, as the woman sat in the front passenger seat. They hugged through the open window, and Virginia found herself near tears as well.

It was always like this.

"Please hurry," Sharon begged quietly, into Virginia's ear.

Her cousin hummed softly. "I will. And in the meantime, please take care of Andy- he will need looking after."

Sharon nodded, as her words lodged in her tightened throat.

"Hug Kacey for me, when you see her. And have Martin make love to you tonight- as he makes you smile."

Sharon rolled her eyes, lovingly. "And you- take care of that Maybe Baby inside you. I want another little one in the family, and my credit cards are itching to go shopping for you."

Virginia rolled her eyes next, but agreed to do so anyway.

Andy was tipping the skycap, when she finally turned away from Sharon.

Virginia smiled through her tears, as she regarded him. He was in his chinos, along with a nice shirt and a leather jacket- dressed casually, but still in part for checking in soon, with the MC Unit. She too, was dressed for her other life. Gone were the relaxed clothes of off-duty life- the jeans and cozy sweaters, dresses and over-size t-shirts. In their place, she wore nice black slacks, a peach shell, and a long grey cardigan- along with sedate heels.

Apparently, her man appreciated her look, because he whistled upon seeing her standing next to him.

He was such a gentleman, and such a wonderful lover...

She didn't want to leave him...

Andy held her briefcase with his right hand, while he took hers in his left.

Virginia arched a brow, at him, in silent askance.

"I'm escorting you to the gate," he explained.

"But security- you cannot go in with me. There are rules and laws- and-"

Andy grinned all the way to his eyes, and it made the woman stop in mid-protest.

"Before we left Big Bear, I called ahead and explained to Security that you are of High Value, and under the protection of LAPD. So... yes, I can and will be able to go inside and wait with you. And before you worry about me checking in with HQ, I got clearance from my captain- so it's all good."

Virginia searched for words of protest, but her heart answered her instead, and she kissed the grinning man with love.

###

Once Virginia was checked in, she and Andy walked the busy concourse near her gate together, in an effort to pass the extra wait time.

They looked in over-priced shops...

Grabbed a coffee for him, and a decaf herbal tea for her...

And kissed, more often than not.

"You will give the sunglasses to Sharon, to give to Kacey the next time she sees her?"

Andy chuckled over the very expensive specs with heart-shaped wire rims and pink-tinted lenses, that they'd bought together in a children's shop, along the concourse.

"I'll do you one better- I'm going to one of their big family dinners later this week. Castillo invited me, so I'll give them to the kid myself."

Virginia hummed with pleasure, at that. "It is good that you and Martin are becoming friends."

"Yeah- whodathunk? Castillo's a stand-up guy."

"I agree, and I gave him my blessing to be with Sharon. He makes my cousin very, very happy- and that makes me happy as well."

"Me too." Andy hummed, as he recalled where they'd begun nearly a week before. It'd been quite a ride from worrying over a doctor's consult, to falling in love, and then buying baby sunglasses in an airport gift shop- and he'd enjoyed every minute of it. "I just wish you'd have let me buy the blue star shaped glasses, for our little guy."

Virginia groaned, as Andy hugged her carefully.

"I don't want to purchase anything until we know if we conceived for certain. And even then, I would want to wait for the first trimester to pass-"

Andy's kiss halted Virginia's cautioning. When they parted finally, she gave him a lopsided smile.

"Everything's going to work out, Doc. We've made a baby, I'm sure of that... I've got Super Sperm... and you've got Excellent Eggs. And soon, that little cell is gonna start dividing and traveling to your tummy, and before you know it- you're gonna be cursing my existence as you push our kid out- and we'll live happily ever after."

Virginia snorted at Andy's idyllic summation.

"Super Sperm? Excellent Eggs?" she asked rhetorically. "I do not recall hearing those terms in medical school."

Andy chuckled as he looped an arm around her waist, as they arrived at her gate. The plane was boarding soon, and their time together was almost up.

"It's an Old Husband's Tale," Andy explained. "One that I just made up. I can do that you know- 'cuz I'm an old almost-husband."

Virginia had no comeback to that- other than kissing Andy with pure love in her heart.

She adored everything about him- from his careful hands, to his indomitable positivity, and even his New York accent.

There was a store in Seattle that she knew of, that sold the most beautiful handmade creations...

There, she would find a ring of her own choosing, to give to the man she so loved...

It would need to be something heavy and thick, forged in fire and worked into shape with soul...

She would give it to Andy upon her return to Los Angeles, and if luck would have it- a second heart would be beating inside of her.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	25. Full Circle

_**A/N: This chapter signifies the end of this story, but not the end of Vindy- or any of the others in the Pink-Verse. I've absolutely adored writing for Andy Flynn & Virginia Dixon, and can't wait to continue their romance. Thank you for loving them, and each of your fantastic reviews. I thank Happymisa so very much, for asking for a Andy/Virginia pairing, and hope that I've done the finale to this, justice. WebMD has been a huge source of medical information, and I thank them, too! Enjoy!**_

Seattle, 6wks later...

The Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital lab tech jumped, upon seeing a less than familiar face in her workplace.

Elite, attending physicians, and those such as Dr. Dixon, did not lower themselves to visit the testing lab themselves. That job was always delegated to orderlies or residents, per their Attending- not highly respected surgeons such as her.

Virginia jumped back, in equal surprise. She'd assumed that the lab would be closed, at the current hour.

"Um... Dr. Dixon- what are you do-"

The woman hummed and narrowed her eyes, before replying, "The same could be asked of you."

The tech blushed to her toes. "Sometimes I like to get a jump on the day, before things get too cray- I mean, busy."

Virginia then smiled, as she was of the same opinion.

"I'm here to analyze blood."

The tech stared at the surgeon, and then giggled nervously. Dr. Dixon's reputation for being a little off, preceded her, and she vowed to do her best to interpret her wishes.

"I can help with that- I mean, if you- I, uh..."

Virginia did not want to mess around, and moved past the younger woman, on her way to the bank of microscopes.

Once there, the doctor retrieved a vial of blood from her lab coat. In doing so, she noticed the joined rings on the ring finger of her right hand.

A number of her colleagues at the hospital, especially Dr. Miranda Bailey, had seen the delicate baubles, and inquired on their meaning.

 _"Looks like someone picked up a little bling, down in L.A... Does it come attached, with a big hunky guy, by any chance?"_

 _To which, Virginia had only smiled a thin Mona Lisa line of rose._

 _"Yes. Yes, it does."_

 _Her friend grinned broadly, then giggled conspiratorially, as they walked the halls together towards the OR._

 _"Then tell me all about him!"_

Back in the present, the lab tech watched as Dr. Dixon stared at the vial of blood with hesitation.

Virginia wanted so very much to be pregnant with Andy Flynn's child. But the odds of conceiving naturally, given her age, worked against her. She snapped on a pair of latex gloves, and the scent took her back to a certain lieutenant, and the condoms that they'd used. Everything reminded her of him.

While visiting a patient in their room, she'd overheard a sports report touting a new hot prospect for the Dodgers...

An article in the New England Journal of Medicine, on good back health...

Red suspenders on a man at Pike Place Market...

Even waking in the morning- or even in the middle of the night, reminded her of the Leftenant.

Prior to him, Virginia had never enjoyed sharing a bed with a lover. Hearing their breathing... feeling their body next to own... But with Andy, all of that was a very welcome and glorious thing.

She missed his scent on the pillow next to her, and the roughness of his stubbled cheeks against her flesh.

Virginia missed him beyond words, and it was a feeling that she did not like at all...

The woman needed to get this test done- and she needed to know if she was pregnant with her lover's baby... right now!

"Doctor?"

The tech, who had become ensconced in her own work, jumped again, at the red-haired woman's address. Very few, regarded the Intern, who'd chosen a life in lab research, as a doctor in her own right- so, she felt quite honored when Dr. Dixon referred to her as such.

"Yes?"

Virginia produced a pink post-it note with a short list of supplies printed neatly on it, and handed it to the young doctor.

"I need these items, please."

Dr. Kim scanned the list, and nodded before retrieving the needed chemicals. Upon her return, she caught sight of Dr. Dixon's vial of blood.

"Is one of your patients pregnant?"

Virginia paled, and forced a small smile. Of course, the younger woman knew what her list was for. Such knowledge embarrassed Virginia, but it also quietly excited her.

"I don't know," Virginia stated after a long beat.

Within a week of conception, the hormone known as hCG, or human chorionic gonadotropin, is found in the potential mother's blood. If tested too early, a false reading can be made, as many factors can cause fluctuations in the hormone. When a woman is indeed and truly pregnant, the numbers grow higher as the duration of gestation continues.

Dr. Dixon knew all of this, and waited until now to test her own blood.

As it was, she did not trust the results of the selection of early pregnancy tests that she'd had her assistant purchase for her.

And her cycle was a month overdue...

She felt fine, except for being a little tired.

Virginia chalked it off to her busy schedule, and the beginning stages of her move to L.A.

Tory Foster was not happy, but would follow her boss through the gates of hell- so she too, was relocating to Hollywood.

"I hope so," Virginia spoke again.

Dr. Kim smiled bigly, at her superior. "Then let's find out if there's a baby on the way, shall we?"

Virginia hummed in quiet, but excited reply. "Yes. Thank you."

###

She needed to pass the time in a productive manner...

The NICU was not far, and it gave Dr. Dixon an opportunity to check on one of her littlest patients.

The newborn was doing wonderfully, following her impossible journey to birth. Dr. Dixon had operated on the baby's heart, en-utero, three months prior to birth, and appeared to have been a success, as she and her parents were due to go home later that day.

The child's father was there, exhausted but happy, and he greeted Virginia with a greatful smile.

"Doctor, I don't know how to tha-"

Virginia shook her head. "No. It was my job. I do hearts. Even baby hearts need fixing, sometimes, and that is what I did."

The man nodded. "I just hope that my wife and I can do right by her. I have to say... I'm scared."

Virginia hummed, as she knew the young man had good reason to fear for the child, as the parents had learned early on in their pregnancy that she would be needing care right from the start. However, there was more than hope for her, and the little one had a very large extended family that were fighting right along side her.

"You will be fine. And so will she," Virginia pronounced.

The father grinned. "You know, we named her for you? My wife and I both agreed on Dixie- after the Badass surgeon that saved her life."

Virginia blushed and stared at the floor, before finally nodding and thanking the man, and then taking her leave.

###

An hour later, the test was ready to read...

She wished so very much that Andy were there with her. It was selfish to be going through all of this without him, but if test was negative...

He would be such a good father. Loving and strong. Supportive and funny, and all of the other wonderful qualities that was the man that was Andy Flynn.

The man who stole her heart...

Virginia's oath, said in the quietest of whispers, was a shock to her own ears.

"Please, God... I have never believed... but the Leftenant does... and..."

Virginia checked the test result, as the young doctor looked on quietly...

And then, with tears in her eyes, she hugged a perfect stranger for the first time in her life.

* * *

He was right back where he'd started from...

Well, maybe not exactly, but it felt that way...

Andy missed her beyond words.

In the beginning, they talked nightly- before bed, or as their work schedules dictated. Since both were on the West Coast, they had the same time zone, which made things a little easier.

He and Virginia talked about everything and nothing, and all the things in between.

 _"Sharon says that Kacey may be cutting a tooth."_

 _"Yeah. Life's a bitch, even when you're a baby."_

 _"She will be fine."_

 _"Yeah, but will Castillo?"_

 _Virginia's soft hum traversed the miles._

 _"No."_

Other topics leaned more seriously than a first tooth, and Virginia never failed to soothe Andy's heart.

 _"How do you deal with it, Doc? Death, right around the corner... this new case of ours- it's... I just wanna turn it off..."_

 _"One of the aspects of Aspergers is seeing the world in very black and white terms. It has made me be able to succeed in my job quite easily. But you, Andy Flynn, see and feel- in living color. It makes you who you are- the man I love, and who I cannot wait to be with. Please do not ever turn off your wonderful soul."_

And he worried about her- and their possible little Whozit.

 _"How do you feel, Doc? A little pukey?"_

 _"Pukey, Leftenant?"_

 _"Yeah, it's a medical term."_

 _Virginia giggled, and it made Andy smile._

 _"I do not recall learning that one."_

 _"My mother used it all the time, and she was practically a doctor. So... are you starting to have morning sickness yet? It's been awhile now, and-"_

 _"No."_

 _Andy sighed, and he heard Virginia hum from across the miles that separated them._

 _"Male fetuses are kinder to their mothers than females, and cause the least number of cases of morning sickness."_

Andy perked up at that- and then he heard Virginia giggle again.

 _"My mother went to the same medical school as yours."_

Eventually, as their time apart increased, the phone chats between them dwindled. Calls were replaced with texts, and then short emails, and then- nothing.

Andy was worried, and feared the worst.

While he wanted nothing more than to have a baby with Virginia, he wanted to be with her, even more- however, he wondered if she, in fact, truly knew that. It was Virginia, that Andy loved, more than anything- not just some hypothetical dream, and he feared that she doubted him.

If Virginia wasn't pregnant, she could very well have forgotten him, thinking that if there was no baby, then they had no future together.

Andy's fears were starting to get the best of him, and when Provenza nagged at him to ante up for using his printer, the pot finally boiled over.

Captain Raydor arrived On the scene, carrying the cherubic Kacey Thrace-Adams, just as Andy lit into his partner.

Det. Sanchez playfully put his hands up, and smiled innocently. "It wasn't me, Ma'am."

Sharon hid her smile behind her granddaughters fuzzy blond head, and nodded.

"Andy- my office- NOW."

Dutifully, Lt. Flynn did as his superior ordered, and followed Sharon into her inner sanctum, amid giggles and chuckles from the other members of their team.

###

Once the door to her office was closed, Sharon counted to ten, and then- instead of placing Kacey in her Pack 'N Play, she gently thrust the baby into Andy's arms.

The baby snuggled into him, tucking her head under his chin and drooling on his pink tie.

"Better?"

Andy sighed, as he cupped the baby's bottom. "Yeah."

Sharon hummed, as she busied herself at her desk. She'd been witness to Lt. Flynn's prickly moods for a week now, and she was ready to be done with them so they could back to normal.

"This is about Virginia."

Andy hummed in reply to Sharon's statement, and it sounded like a cute squeak, but since Kacey was trying to grab at his nose, that may have had something to do with it.

"She's gone dark," Sharon declared of her cousin. "I was afraid that this would happen. It's textbook Virginia."

"It's happened before?"

Captain Raydor sighed. "Yes, when she is very focused on a project, or-"

"Troubled by something?" Andy guessed.

"Yes."

"Does she do it often?"

"No, thank God. When we last talked, she said that she'd reached an agreement with Cedars-Sinai, for a position with their cardiac unit, and Tory was gathering real estate listings for living spaces for both of them here in the L.A. area. She sounded happy, and that things were moving forward."

"When was that?" Andy asked, as Kacey made a play for his Adam's Apple.

Sharon blushed, and forced a smile. "Two days ago."

"Frakking hell- sorry, Kid," Andy said with an added kiss to the baby's cheek. The little one smelled of baby powder and her Mimi's perfume. "Why would Virginia talk to you, and not me?"

Sharon stood, and pressed her hands together as she covered the distance between her desk and Lt. Flynn.

"She's always been able to talk to me. You've seen how close we are, and that is a habit that is going to be very hard to break for her."

"Yeah, I get that."

"And," Sharon drawled. "Virginia is going through quite a lot right now. As happy as she is, a very large chapter of her life is closing. Virginia liked her life in Seattle. It was hers, and hers alone. She made it, and it was good."

"I get that, too"

Sharon patted Andy on his shoulder, as Kacey reached out for her. "Have patience with Virginia. She wants this new life with you, here, but it's got to be on her terms and on her schedule. Okay?"

Andy sighed, as he passed the baby to Sharon.

"Okay."

Sharon smiled- at Kacey, and then at him. "Good."

Andy smiled back at them both, finally.

"Is Castillo coming by soon, to pick up Kacey?"

"Yes. He's bringing lunch, and the three of us are going to have a picnic in my office, before he picks up Rusty from school and takes each of them home."

Andy smiled at the picture of their domestic bliss.

"Sounds like a nice plan. Tell him hi for me, and if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna take a break myself and get some air, and maybe some lunch. Is that okay, Captain?"

Sharon hummed with love, for the man before her. "Yes, Lieutenant. Go with God, but go!"

###

Twenty minutes later, in swept Dr. Virginia Dixon, dutifully followed by her assistant.

All activity in the room stopped, as Sharon Raydor's lookalike cousin scanned the room, in search of her lover.

Meanwhile, Tory Foster, phone in hand, sized up each of the team members and thinned her lips. By the looks of things, and according to her intel gathering, most of the members of the Major Crimes unit was on hand.

 **Lt. Louie Provenza:** He reminded her of a small, overcompensating dog with a very big bite.

 **Lt. Mike Tao:** Attention to detail, and not afraid to be proud of it. She liked his bald head.

 **Det. Julio Sanchez:** The wounded man had good reason to be angry. His dossier listed numerous citations, but his eyes showed a gentle soul.

 **Det. Amy Sykes:** Beautiful and driven. Major threat to all. Tory liked and disliked her equally.

 **Buzz Watson:** The civilian, was in charge of surveillance and all aspects of technology, while also serving as a reserve officer. He seemed to be quite knowledgeable and competent in his job. Still, Tory considered him to be a Beta Male.

They'd ridden up in the elevator with **Assistant Chief Russell Taylor** , and **Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs**. Virginia had already met the chief, and the man was quite charmed by her. Taylor was a total badass, and Tory liked him immensely, and thought that it was a shame that he was married.

Hobbs was also a badass, and someone that could run for office, politically, in the future. Tory made note of this, mentally, as she would want to be on her team, greatly.

But noticeably absent was **Lt. Andy Flynn** , and it was causing much dyspepsia in Virginia Dixon.

"Where is he?"

Provenza snorted playfully. "Do you mean the- _Leftenant_?"

Virginia stared down Andy's partner, as he sat at his desk, and before blood could be drawn, the door to the captain's office opened and her cousin emerged. She was followed by Martin Castillo, who held the infant Kacey, and the trio was a sight to behold.

"I need to see Andy. I have something to tell him," Virginia said of her lover.

Sharon resisted the urge to shout with joy, but it was Castillo's own emotions that betrayed him, and he broke out in a grin that shocked all of the Major Crimes squad.

"You just missed him," Sharon soothed. "He needed a break, and decided to take lunch early. I'm sorry, I don't know where he went."

Virginia hummed, and then smiled shyly.

"I do."

* * *

His cardiologist would not have approved of the hotdog with all of the trimmings, but Andy decided to break his diet rules and treat himself to the tasty indulgence.

The walk in the park, would hopefully offset such bad behavior...

He missed Virginia so much...

Sitting on _their_ bench helped a little, but not much.

She wasn't pregnant.

He decided that, finally. Their time together at the cabin was a nice dream, but reality hit, and now was now.

Andy sighed heavily, as he stared at the ground where the clump of clover still grew.

So lost in contemplative thought, he never noticed when the beautiful redhead joined him on the bench.

"One in ten thousand."

Stunned, Andy turned to find the woman he loved, smiling back at him.

"The odds of finding a four leaf clover are actually one in ten thousand, Leftenant."

Andy chuckled, before kissing Virginia tenderly. "Those are some pretty small statistics, Doc," he said once they parted.

"They are indeed. Better than the survival rate of human sperm, but we beat the odds, Leftenant."

After a long beat, realization hit home, and Andy could help but grin all the way to his eyes.

"We did it? We really did it? We're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant- you, are not. But yes..."

Andy couldn't help but pull Virginia into a passionate kiss which she willingly responded to in kind. Her tongue sought his, and everything but their love and the tiny being in her womb, melted away.

* * *

"How long are you here for?" Andy asked, hoping that Virginia would say forever.

He'd taken her home, thanks to a text from Sharon, dismissing him for the rest of the day- and night.

There, after a brief tour of his modest house, and ignoring his back, Andy swept Virginia off her feet and carried her to his bedroom where they finally made love to each other after so much time apart.

"The weekend," Virginia replied with a frown, as it was already Friday. "I still have a month of commitments to complete, and then I can be here fully. It was not easy to negotiate leaving Seattle, but I have, and I cannot wait to be with you."

"Me too."

Virginia hummed as she listened to her lover's heart beneath her ear. Both of their bodies had a sheen of afterglow, and a shared bath might be in order soon, if they planned to go out for dinner later.

It was either that, or eat left over Chinese take-out in bed..

Which also sounded pretty good, actually...

"I have another gift for you, Leftenant."

She'd already given him so much, that Andy had no idea what more Virginia could give him. It all started with her heart and her love, which led to a baby- and then the positive pee stick test she'd taken back in Seattle.

He was the luckiest guy on earth, and didn't need anything else.

But then Virginia left the bed, and he watched as she padded naked to retrieve something from her bag in the living room.

She was so beautiful, that his breath was nearly taken from him, and the sight of her slightly puffy tummy gave him a permanent smile.

The neighbors might smile too, if they looked in the windows and saw a beautiful, naked redhead woman walking around his house!

Virginia returned a beat later, and joined him back beneath the covers.

"This is for you," she said as she placed a tiny drawstring bag made of forest green crushed velvet in his hands. It looked like something that Harry Potter might carry magic in, and to Virginia it was every bit as precious.

"What is it?" Andy asked cautiously. "Did you get it in Seattle? Is it weed?"

Virginia frowned, but then smiled playfully. "Open it, Leftenant, and you will find out!"

Andy couldn't help but grin, and did as he was told...

What he found inside, nearly stopped his heart...

"I had it made for you," Virginia explained with quiet pride.

It was a ring- and not just any ring, but a thick ombre band of brushed green and rose gold, stamped with the Irish Claddagh symbol for love, loyalty, and friendship. It looked like something that Catelyn Stark would have given her beloved Ned, from Game Of Thrones\- if they were in our world, and Andy knew that it was sized perfectly to fit one of his fingers.

But which one?

Sensing his questioning mind, Virginia hummed and kissed her lover softly.

She knew the story of the Claddagh, and the many ways the ring could be worn.

The right hand meant, depending on the point of the heart, that the wearer was either in a relationship or looking for love...

On the left hand, however, it meant that they were engaged or married...

"Andy, when you gave me these beautiful rings on my finger, you made me incredibly happy. Not just because of the rings themselves, but for what they represent. They represent us... together... and in love. I wear them proudly, as you gave them to me, just as you've also given me the new life growing inside of me."

Andy nodded in quiet agreement, and was extremely touched by Virginia's shared feelings for his token to her.

"And it is for that reason that I give this ring to you. I love you, Leftenant- with all that is in me, and more."

Andy smiled as Virginia placed a hand to her tummy, in emphasis. She smiled too, when he covered it with one of his own.

Self consciously, Virginia hummed, before continuing.

"I said at the time- when we were together in the stone cottage, that I felt as though we were married- and you did as well."

Again, Andy nodded. "This is true," he replied with choked emotion.

Virginia favored him with another shy smile, and then took his free hand in hers.

"So with that said- and since we are to become parents, in less than seven months from now- will you marry me, Andy Flynn?"

His heart soared- and he wasn't quite sure if it was all just a beautiful dream, but somehow the words came, just as he and Virginia came together in a soul melding kiss.

"Yes... yes... yes..."

Andy kept uttering the word against Virginia's beautiful lips... in her hair, behind one of her ears... against her heaving breasts... and beyond!

Eventually, Virginia repeated that same word- "Yes!" as she came in her new fiancee's arms.

Again, basking in sleepy afterglow, they compared rings, while sharing kisses in the setting sun of evening. Virginia wore hers on her left ring finger, as Andy wore his there as well- with the heart pointed outward and towards his fingertip, signifying that he was indeed, an engaged man.

A whole new story was about to be told, in their lives together. It included not just them, but also Sharon & Castillo, and their wonderfully extended crew of blood and friends and family of the heart.

At the center of it all would be their own Little One, and the Leftenant and the Doc couldn't wait for it all to begin!

#END#

 _ **A/N #2: Once more, Andy & Virginia's steamier M-rated moments from this chapter may be found in another add-on chapter in **_**Pink Hearts & Green Clovers: Deleted Scenes** _ **. Enjoy! ;)**_


End file.
